Nuevo camino
by Link94
Summary: Después del intento fracasado de Naruto por traer de vuelta a Sasuke, la aldea comienza a despreciarlo, esta vez naruto no aguanta mas y estalla contra todos ¿Cuales seran las consecuencias de esta decisión?, Naruharem.
1. Noche triste

**No tengo mucho que decir personalmente solo que… agradezco a quienes le han dado la oportunidad a este capítulo piloto de este nuevo fic, espero les agrade.**

**Creo que no debo aclararlo pero para quien no lo tenga claro, las cosas ocurren antes del timeskip.**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* PRASSSSH * - Un fuerte relámpago caía iluminando esta terrible noche, en donde un niño rubio caminaba débilmente por las calles de la aldea de la hoja, la lluvia se mezclaba con la sangre de una gran herida en la cabeza, se sentía mal, ha fallado… nuevamente.

No pudo traer de vuelta a su amigo.

- ¿Dices… que no pudiste traer de vuelta a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea Naruto? – Pregunto Desesperada una niña de cabello rosa

- Era la única oportunidad que había… y la desperdiciaste – Agrego casi llorando

- L… lo siento Sakura – Dijo el joven débilmente

- Hice lo que pude pero- - Expreso el joven antes de ser interrumpido por la chica de cabello rosa

- ¿Hiciste lo que pudiste? ¡Eso no fue suficiente! ¡Debiste hacer más! ¡Los profesores, la gente, todos tenían razón... eres un fracaso, ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo has podido traer de vuelta a la aldea – Dijo la chica logrando con esto que el joven se confundiera

- Dime Sakura… ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Acaso no soy humano? ¿Acaso no puedo cometer errores? – Pregunto el joven tratando de mantenerse en pie

- Eres… ¡Eres una bestia Naruto! – Respondió la chica con una mirada acusante provocando que los ojos del pequeño rubio se pusieran llorosos.

- _Naruto… eh Naruto, escúchame bien, mátala naruto, ¡mátala!_ – Expresaba una voz maligna proveniente de un monstruo, de un zorro que vivía en el interior del chico rubio

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – Respondió Naruto luchando contra el monstruo que vive en su interior.

- ¿Así que piensas eso sobre mi eh? – Pregunto Naruto tristemente

- Es una lástima… creí que tal vez algún día llegaríamos a ser algo mas… es lo que me hubiera gustado… pero al parecer las chicas no pueden amar a un monstruo – Dijo Naruto más triste

- Lo siento, perdón por no traer a Sasuke de vuelta – Se disculpo arrodillándose ganando con esa acción que la chica solo le lanzara arena en la cara con su zapato.

- Me alegro que tengas clara la idea que un monstruo como tú no puede ser querido – Dijo Sakura molesta

A punto de entrar en llanto el chico escucho a la gente de los alrededores, de repente se juntaron y murmuraban entre ellos.

- ¿Es ese el chico monstruo? - - ¡Que peligroso! ¿Cómo permiten que este libre? - - No es de temer, es solo un mocoso inútil - - Debería estar muerto - - ¡Ojala se fuera! – Expresaba la gente entre murmuras las cuales Naruto podía escuchar claramente.

- _¡Naruto, te daré mi poder! ¡Mata a Sakura, mátalos a todos!_ – Expresaba de nuevo la bestia en el interior del joven

- ¡Cállate cabrón! – Expreso Naruto seriamente

- ¡Y ustedes también cállense malditos! – Dijo Naruto enfurecido comenzando a atacar a la gente, golpeo a varios hombres, asusto a muchos niños, insulto a muchas mujeres.

Luego de esto, Naruto quedo horrorizado, esto no fue producto del Kyubi, esto fue producto de su odio interior.

- ¿Acaso yo… hice esto? – Se Pregunto el rubio confundido mientras miraba a varios hombres heridos y a la gente correr para esconderse en sus casas.

- ¿Acaso este… es mi verdadero yo? – Agrego aun confundido

- ¡Maldito monstruo! – Expreso Sakura antes de correr

El rubio no pudo aguantarlo más se dejo llevar por el llanto, no sabía qué hacer, solo decidió correr, alejarse, salir de villa, tenía miedo… miedo de el mismo, en un momento determinado sin saber cómo, estaba en un bosque a las afueras de la aldea de la hoja, recargado en un árbol, llorando mientras jalaba su cabello.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea, Kakashi y un hombre con una máscara de gato salían a toda velocidad.

- ¡Debemos apresurarnos Yamato! – Expreso Kakashi preocupado

- Espero que el Kyubi no se libere – Agrego Kakashi

- Esta bien – Respondió el hombre enmascarado de nombre Yamato

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

- ¿Qué hare ahora? – Se Pregunto el chico preocupado, en ese momento el chico escucho un sonido proveniente de un arbusto, enseguida saco un Kunai, detrás de los arbustos una mujer de cabello purpura salió.

- ¿Profesora Anko? – Pregunto el chico confundido, la mujer solo sonrió

- Naruto… no tengas miedo, no vengo a hacerte daño, solo vine para que vuelvas a la aldea en paz – Expreso la mujer mostrando preocupación

- ¿Para qué? Nadie me quiere allí, lo mejor que debería hacer es morir – Expreso el rubio tristemente

- No digas eso… anda ven conmigo, no importa lo que hayas hecho, todos cometemos errores – Expreso Anko con una sonrisa

- No Profesora, tu más que nadie… debes comprender el dolor de ser despreciado por todos, por favor déjame ir – Suplico Naruto tristemente

En ese momento con su rostro lleno de preocupación Anko saco un Kunai logrando que Naruto se asustara.

- P… por favor Naruto… no me hagas hacer esto – Expreso la mujer tristemente

Luego de varios minutos Kakashi y Yamato llegaron al lugar donde Naruto y Anko conversaron, la escena no fue agradable, encontraron a Anko con una herida en el pecho.

- Perdónanos Anko, ahora regresamos por ti – Expreso Kakashi

- ¡Vamos! – Dijo seriamente

Naruto corría, con lagrimas en sus ojos, de repente algo le sorprendió, algo salía del suelo, era madera, la cual después se convirtió en una especie de celda.

Luego de eso las manos de Naruto fueron atadas con madera.

- ¡Listo! – Expreso Yamato

- Bien hecho, debemos llevarlo – Expreso Kakashi seriamente

- ¡No por favor, déjenme libre! ¡Profesor Kakashi! – Expreso Naruto entre gritos mientras era transportado antes de ser golpeado cerca de la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Varios minutos después…

- ¿D… dónde estoy? – Se pregunto el rubio mirando el cuarto donde se encontraba, solo era iluminado por un pequeño foco que dejaba a la vista a tres personas, tres ancianos.

- Veo que despiertas – Expreso un anciano que tenía un ojo tapado por un venda

- Soy Danzo y hay cosas que debo explicarte – Dijo el viejo seriamente

- Ella es Koharu – Dijo Danzo señalando a una anciana que parecía tener los ojos cerrados

- El es Homura – Agrego el anciano del ojo tapado mientras señalaba a otro viejo pero este usa lentes.

- Te los presento porque… a partir de ahora desaparecerás… te entrenaremos secretamente y te convertirás en el arma clave de Konoha, solo nosotros sabremos de tu existencia – Dijo Danzo con una gran sonrisa

- Después de los crímenes que cometiste nadie se preocupara por ti – Dijo la anciana Koharu

- ¿Qué piensa la abuela Tsunade de esto? – Pregunto Naruto molesto

- Ella dijo… que está bien – Respondió Danzo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Mientes! – Respondió Naruto enfureciéndose.

- Es verdad, y aun si lo que te hemos dicho fuera mentira ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Estos muros son impenetrables – Dijo el viejo Homura

- Esto – Respondió Naruto seriamente mientras se esforzaba para romper el amarre en sus manos, luego de unos segundos fue roto sin problemas.

Una vez hecho eso Naruto creó un clon el cual al parecer tomaba algo y lo ponía en la mano suspendida del rubio, poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de una esfera.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Danzo confundido

- ¿Eso es? – Pregunto Koharu preocupada

- ¡No puede ser! – Expreso Homura preocupado

- ¡RASENGAN! – Grito el rubio impactando una esfera de color azul en un muro, logrando destruirlo y escapar del lugar.

- No puede ser, no tenía idea de que supiera esa técnica – Dijo Danzo preocupado

En el techo de una casa, Naruto observaba la Luna y dijo.

- No que nada para mí aquí… Es hora de irme – Dijo seriamente

Luego de saltar varias casas y correr velozmente, el rubio llego a las afueras de Konoha, esta vez no lloraba, estaba determinado a irse.

- ¡Naruto espera! – Sonó la voz de una mujer mayor

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres detener a tu arma? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente mientras miraba a Tsunade

- Naruto se lo que Danzo y esos viejos hicieron, yo no tuve nada que ver, hasta hace un rato me entere – Dijo Tsunade preocupada

- Ya veo… - Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- Me alegro abuela ya me había preocupado – Agrego el rubio.

En ese momento Tsunade lo abrazo y le dijo.

- No te voy a detener… pero quiero pedirte algo, por favor no cambies – Dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Estás segura de dejarme libre? ¿Cómo sabias que tenía planeado escaparme? – Pregunto el rubio confundido

- Claro que si estoy segura de dejarte libre, me di cuenta por todo lo que paso, imagine como te sentirías, supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión. – Dijo Tsunade preocupada

- No abuela, el desprecio de la gente ha vuelto, lo intente, quise ser querido y respetado, pero no se puede hacer nada, no puedes caerle bien a todo el mundo – Expreso el rubio preocupado.

- Naruto, haz lo que creas necesario para ser feliz, pero si algún día decides regresar, yo te esperare aquí, con los brazos abiertos – Dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa

- Abuela… - Dijo Naruto conmocionado por su bondad

- Toma esto – Dijo la rubia entregándole una mochila

- Aquí hay comida, ropa, dinero y varios pergaminos que te interesaran – Dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Gracias abuela! – Respondió emocionado

- Deberías viajar con Jiraiya – Sugirió la mujer mayor

- No – Respondió Naruto seriamente

- No quiero que se meta en problemas, no quiero que sea considerado un traidor solo por ayudarme – Respondió Naruto

- Este es el camino que he decidido, solo yo asumiré las consecuencias de mis acciones – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- ¡Este es mi camino del ninja! – Dijo emocionado

- ¡Nos vemos abuela, esto no es un adiós, es solo un "hasta luego"! – Dijo el chico despidiéndose de la mujer mayor.

- Adiós… por favor, ¡cuídate! – Dijo Tsunade en voz baja tratando de no llorar.

¿A dónde se dirige Naruto? ¿Qué planea hacer ahora? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, para escribir este fic me base en varios de este estilo donde Naruto es desterrado, pero desgraciadamente nunca están terminados, el tema de las parejas, será Naruharem, no cambiara, quiero salir de esa monotonía que hay en los fanfics de Naruto, ya saben siempre NaruSaku, Naruhina, Sasusaku, NaruSasu, por lo menos en español siempre es lo mismo, en ingles hay más variedad, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 -**


	2. Objetivos

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

- Adiós… por favor, ¡cuídate! – Dijo Tsunade en voz baja tratando de no llorar.

Semanas después, una mañana nublada el chico rubio caminaba tranquilamente, decidió detenerse cerca de un lago para poder pescar algo y almorzar.

- SPLASSH - - SQUASSH – Sonaba el agua al ser expulsada junto con unos cuantos peces hacia la orilla del lago.

- Bien, creo que estos cinco es suficiente – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Luego de destripar los peces y ponerlos en unas varas Naruto hizo una fogata y mientras cocinaba los peces decidió hacer algo.

- A pesar de estar fuera de la aldea no debo olvidar que soy un ninja, este lugar parece desierto, aun así no debo confiarme, debo poner trampas – Dijo Naruto seriamente

Después de poner unas trampas Naruto decidió comer para calmar su hambre y continuar con su viaje, mientras disfrutaba un pez escucho un ruido que venía detrás de unos arbustos, Naruto se tomo un Kunai y se puso en guardia, pero decidió calmarse cuando vio que la persona que apareció era un viejo de barba y cabello rojo con una cola de caballo hacia arriba, el hombre mayor vestía con un traje purpura realmente no quería pelear contra ese anciano ya que parecía cansado.

- ¿Sucede algo señor? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Comida… por favor… dame comida – Dijo el hombre de barba roja débilmente

- Esta bien, aquí esta – Dijo Naruto preocupado mientras le entregaba unos de los peces que cocino, el rubio se sorprendió al ver como el anciano prácticamente devoro el alimento.

- Gracias chico, me has salvado de una grande – Dijo el viejo mientras tomaba otro pez

- De Nada señor, pero ¿Qué hacía en este lugar? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Por cierto mi nombre es Naruto – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto Naruto yo me llamo Roshi – Respondió el hombre

- Solo estaba terminando el viaje que comencé hace años, quería regresar a casa, a la aldea de la roca pero hace semanas que estoy perdido, si no te hubiera encontrado hubiera sido mi fin, gracias chico – Dijo el hombre mayor seriamente

- _¿Qué es este chico, puedo sentir un Chakra muy familiar pero muy poderoso a la vez? No será que…_ - Dijo Roshi en sus pensamientos

- Ya veo… - Respondió Naruto seriamente mientras comía un poco de pescado

- _Este hombre tiene un Chakra como el del Kyubi pero un poco menos peligroso y más agradable, no se siente la maldad_ – Pensó Naruto seriamente

- Perdona que te haga esta pregunta pero… ¿Acaso tienes en tu interior alguna bestia con cola? – Pregunto Roshi seriamente

- Eh, ¿Yo? No, como puede pensar esto – Expreso Naruto nerviosamente

- Es una lástima, creí que había encontrado a otro como yo, yo a diferencia tuya si tengo una bestia en mi interior, el Yonbi, ¡El mono de cuatro colas!, bueno es una lástima, un chico como tú que seguro busca entrenar, tener más poder, hubiera sido grandioso entrenarlo y ayudarle a controlar su bestia, pero… no tiene caso – Dijo Roshi tratando de engañar al pequeño antes de alejarse del lugar

- _¿Entrenarme? ¿Controlar al Kyubi? Creo que sería lo ideal, necesito hacer algo, no debo desperdiciar mi tiempo_ – Pensó Naruto preocupado

- ¡Espera anciano, perdón por mentirte! – Dijo Naruto preocupado

- ¿Cuántas colas? – Pregunto Roshi

- ¿Eh? Nueve – Respondió Naruto

- Lo ideal sería que te entrenara, pero… no puedo enseñarle nada a un ninja que alimenta a un extraño, que baja su guardia y le dice todo sobre el… agradezco la comida pero… lo siento – Expreso el viejo antes de caer por un agujero, una de las trampas de Naruto

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – Se Pregunto Roshi mientras salía

- ¡Nos vemos! – Se despidió antes pasar entre dos árboles y tocar y romper un hilo invisible que hizo que unos Shuriken y Kunai cayeran hacia Roshi, el cual por la sorpresa le costó trabajo esquivarlos.

- ¿Decías algo viejo? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

- ¡Vamos enséñame! – Exigió Naruto emocionado

- Enséñame lo que tienes, ya veremos – Dijo Roshi desafiando a Naruto

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Dijo Naruto antes de crear cinco clones los cuales sostenían un Kunai, rápidamente se lanzaron hacia Roshi el cual sin mucho esfuerzo destruyo a tres mientras el original y un Clon se dirigían hacia él, uno de ellos sostenía una especie de esfera azul, Roshi golpeo al que llevaba la esfera y desapareció, detrás de el estaba el original.

- ¡RASENGAN! – Grito Naruto Antes de su ataque impactara con algo

- ¡Yoton, Yogan Gaiza! – Dijo Roshi antes de que saliera del piso una especie de Geiser hecho de Lava, rápidamente Naruto fue derrotado, Roshi solo dijo.

- Tienes buenas cualidades… creo que podría funcionar, ¡Vamos! – Dijo Roshi mientras le daba la mano al chico para ayudarle a levantarse.

- ¡Si Roshi-sensei! – Dijo Naruto emocionado.

Luego de regresar al "campamento" de Naruto…

- ¿En qué consistirá mi entrenamiento? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente

- Desarrollaremos tres puntos, inteligencia, espiritualidad y fuerza – Dijo Roshi mientras sacaba de una mochila una caja.

- Comencemos – Dijo Roshi mientras sacaba de la caja unos rectángulos con puntos negros

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Naruto confundido

- Es domino, te explicare las reglas, para empezar se pone una pieza que tiene el mismo número de puntos de los dos lados, esta se llama "mula", iremos poniendo piezas donde el numero ya sea de un lado o de otro coincida con el de la mula, o las piezas que están puestas, el ganador es aquel que queda sin piezas antes que los demás, toma siete piezas y comencemos – Explico Roshi brevemente

Luego de esta explicación comenzaron a jugar, Naruto solo perdía por varias razones, la primera porque no entendió el juego, después porque su número de fichas siempre era mayor, después por la habilidad de Roshi, una vez perdió por tramposo por esconder unas fichas, por más que lo intentara no vencería a su sensei tan rápido.

- Hemos terminado con esto – Dijo Roshi mientras guardaba las fichas

- Espera… todavía puedo ganar – Dijo Naruto desesperado

- Olvídalo, no me vencerás tan rápido, soy un experto con esto, no te preocupes algún día me vencerás – Dijo Roshi con una sonrisa

- ¡Adelante, vamos por lo siguiente, espiritualidad! – Dijo Roshi mientras se dirigía al bosque.

Luego de guardar las piezas, maestro y alumno comenzaron a correr entre los arboles hasta llegar a una gran cascada, Roshi se quito su ropa quedando solo en un short, se lanzo hacia el agua y comenzó a nadar, Naruto lo miraba preocupado.

- ¡Vamos Naruto ven a nadar! – Dijo Roshi con una sonrisa

Naruto solo se quito su ropa, quedando en un short negro y le recrimino a su sensei.

- Siento que esto no sirve… - Dijo aburrido el rubio

- Tonterías Naruto, esto es muy útil, siente el agua, escucha la naturaleza, escucha el sonido de los animales – Dijo Roshi relajado

- Oh… lo escucho – Dijo naruto mientras flotaba boca arriba

Después de esta sesión decidieron sentarse cerca de la cascada y juntando sus puños decidieron meditar.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto Naruto en su mente a una imagen parecida a el pero de ojos color rojos.

- Soy tu otro, creado a partir del odio acumulado todos estos años, no importa cuánto lo medites, no podrás controlarme, algún día yo y el Kyubi nos apoderaremos de ti, no habrá escapatoria – Dijo el Naruto de ojos rojos antes de desaparecer

Roshi movió fuertemente el hombro de Naruto haciendo que se despertara de ese trance.

- Continuemos Naruto – Dijo Roshi seriamente

- _Esto no es bueno_ – Pensó Naruto preocupado

- ¡Si sensei! – Respondió emocionado

Luego de estos eventos Roshi llevo a Naruto de vuelta al campamento y le dijo que le siguiera, su próximo entrenamiento y el más duro le esperaba.

- Naruto solo debes seguirme, pasaremos por muchos desafíos, vamos – Dijo Roshi motivado mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, después de un rato llegaron al primer reto, era cruzar una liana que era la única forma de pasar hacia el otro lado de una laguna infestada de cocodrilos, Naruto con cuidado de no caer cruzo la liana asustado, pero lo logro.

- Vamos – Dijo Roshi apresurando el paso, luego de varios minutos llegaron a una especie de pantano infestado con pirañas en el pantano había muchos palos para pasar tenían que usarlos como sostén, Naruto lo atravesó sin problemas.

- Continuemos – Dijo el viejo

- ¡Cruzaremos esta parte del bosque con lianas! – Dijo Roshi al llegar a una parte del bosque llena de arboles muy grandes, esta vez Naruto no pudo mantener su equilibrio y cayó varias veces, Roshi solo soltó una pequeña risa.

- ¡Volvamos al campamento Naruto! – Dijo Roshi seriamente

Luego de regresar al campamento el sensei de Naruto lo ánimo para que no se diera por vencido ni se sintiera mal por haber fallado, también le menciono que debe ser más cuidadoso si quiere pasar los últimos retos de esta parte del entrenamiento, el primero consistía en el camino de lava, y el ultimo era caminando hacia el cielo.

Esa misma Noche Naruto revisaba los pergaminos que había en las cosas que la abuela Tsunade le dio.

- _Interesante, el país del remolino, eso me da una idea, ya sé lo que hare, pero para aplicar este plan necesito muchas mujeres y dinero_ – Pensó Naruto mientras miraba un pergamino

- ¿Qué piensas Naruto? – Pregunto Roshi mientras se preparaba para dormir

- Nada, solo tomo una decisión, ya sé lo que hare con mi vida – Respondió el chico seriamente

- Eso es bueno – Respondió su maestro con una gran sonrisa

Naruto también hizo una gran sonrisa….

Cinco años más tarde…

En la cima de una montaña un joven rubio de grandes ojos azules acompañados con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza, vestido con un pantalón naranja con una línea negra, con una chamarra naranja con las mangas y la parte del cuello color negro, una cinta roja en sustitución de su antigua banda de la aldea de la hoja sobre la parte de la frente, observaba el panorama, la vida, la naturaleza.

- Lo has hecho Naruto, hace unas semanas me ganaste en el domino, hace unos días me ganaste en una pelea, desde hace mucho que estas conectado con la Naturaleza y hoy por fin pasaste la prueba definitiva, disfruta el paisaje esta es tu recompensa – Dijo el viejo que lo acompañaba

- Gracias maestro, gracias a usted crecí de manera física y también espiritual – Dijo Naruto mientras inclinaba su cabeza con las manos juntas

- Así que… ¿Ha llegado el momento no? El momento de que tome mi propio camino – Dijo el joven de cabello rubio con un tono de voz que se sentía maduro pero juvenil al mismo tiempo.

- Así es Naruto, ha llegado la hora… Dime ¿Qué harás ahora? – Pregunto Roshi contento

- Viajare por el mundo – Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

- Bien muchacho te deseo suerte en tu viaje, el alumno ha superado al maestro, tal y como debe ser, Naruto pásate algún día por la aldea de la roca, visítame algún día – Dijo Roshi Feliz

- Claro sensei el día que pase por la aldea de la roca con gusto lo visitare – Respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa

- Por favor, tenga mucho cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento – Dijo Naruto un poco preocupado

- No te preocupes Naruto, estos huesos no son tan viejos aun jajaja – Dijo Roshi contento

- ¡Hasta pronto! – Dijo el viejo antes de saltar hacia el bosque y alejarse

- _¡Cuídate Naruto, gracias por todos estos años!_ – Pensó Roshi mientras se alejaba

- Sensei, míreme, hare que estos cinco años que pasamos valgan la pena – Pensó Naruto tranquilamente

- ¡Mi plan ahora es… reconstruir el país del remolino y por supuesto restaurar el clan Uzumaki! – Dijo Naruto con un puño de determinación mientras miraba al horizonte

- Aunque esto implique tener que estar con muchas mujeres en lugar de una como seria lo correcto, no retrocederé – Dijo determinado el rubio

- Después de todo… este es mi destino – Agrego con una gran sonrisa

¿Qué plan tiene Naruto para reconstruir el País del remolino? ¿Acaso las cosas serán fáciles? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Wow muchas reviews, me alegro que haya llamado la atención, quisiera disculparme por haber hecho esto del entrenamiento rápidamente pero es necesario, para mostrarlo en flashbacks en el futuro, no puse la batalla de Roshi contra Naruto porque aun no quiero enseñar sus nuevas técnicas, sobre Anko, tengo algo preparado para ella, algo que espero que dé un giro inesperado (o por lo menos eso espero), el numero de chicas que formaran el Harem aun no lo determino pero con todo ese Chakra que Naruto tiene creo que podria satisfacer a muchas mujeres sin problemas gracias a eso el numero no es un problema, bueno solo quería aclarar eso, gracias por el apoyo.

**- Link94 - **


	3. Ichibi

**Perdón por no actualizar pero tenia miedo de algo, me entere que están borrando fanfics con contenido sexual, no quiero que borren mi cuenta, aun así mi miedo ya fue superado, espero que les agrade este capítulo, espero que noten la nueva actitud de Naruto después de cinco años, aun así esto es solo el comienzo, poco a poco hare que el rubio evolucione en alguien de temer, bueno mejor me dejo de tanta palabrería inútil y comencemos con lo que los lectores de verdad quieren.**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

- ¡Mi plan ahora es… reconstruir el país del remolino y por supuesto restaurar el clan Uzumaki! – Dijo Naruto con un puño de determinación mientras miraba al horizonte

- Aunque esto implique tener que estar con muchas mujeres en lugar de una como seria lo correcto, no retrocederé – Dijo determinado el rubio

- Después de todo… este es mi destino – Agrego con una gran sonrisa

Una semana más tarde, aldea oculta entre la arena…

- Rápido… necesitamos conseguir este tipo de plantas para crear un antídoto – Decía una chica de cabello rosa

- ¿De verdad sabes cómo hacerlo? – Pregunto una anciana preocupada

- No se preocupe Sakura fue entrenada por la mejor ninja medico de Konoha, Kankuro está en buenas manos – Decía un enmascarado de nombre Kakashi

Unas horas después Sakura le dio un antídoto a Kankuro este débilmente trato de decir algo…

- Espera Kankuro… ahora no deberías hablar – Decia la anciana preocupada

- ¡Akatsuki, ellos tienen a Gaara, por favor sálvenlo! – Decía el joven desesperado antes de desmayarse.

- ¿Akatsuki? Esto será complicado, necesitaremos ayuda – Dijo Kakashi preocupado

- Kakashi-sensei, creo que deberíamos llamarlos – Dijo Sakura seriamente

- No te preocupes yo me encargo – contesto el hombre enmascarado

A las afueras de la aldea de la arena.

- Bien creo que es hora de continuar… debo ver a Gaara – Decía Naruto mientras se levantaba de una piedra en la que estaba sentado, la curiosidad del rubio despertó al escuchar una conversacion

- No… no y no Sasori-sempai, el arte es rápido se disfruta y se aprecia en su momento, es hora de que lo admita – Decía un rubio de ojos azules vestido con una capa negra con dibujos de nubes color rojo que cargaba a un joven de cabello rojo

- Mocoso ignorante, claro que no, el arte es algo hermoso, algo que perdura – Decía un hombre mayor que caminaba jorobado vestía de la misma forma que el rubio pero el tenia tapada la cara.

Naruto observo sorprendido…

- ¡Gaara! – Dijo sorprendido en voz baja el rubio

- Esos trajes… - Dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras recordaba a Itachi

- ¡Akatsuki! – Dijo preocupado el rubio

Naruto se puso a pensar y su rostro de preocupación cambio por una sonrisa.

- Esta podría ser una oportunidad – Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

Los hombres continuaban discutiendo sobre su idea de arte hasta que alguien los interrumpió un joven gritón, llegaba desde el cielo con dos esferas azules una en cada mano, el chico se dirigía hacia Sasori.

- ¡Double Rasengan! – Gritaba seriamente el joven rubio al momento de impactar esos dos ataques en el cuerpo del hombre mayor, la sorpresa del naruto fue que de repente varios pedazos comenzaban a caer del cielo, una nube de humo creada por el ataque impedía ver lo que sucedía, después de dispersarse el rubio se sorprendió debido a que se encontró con una persona que había visto en otro lado, un pelirrojo.

- ¿Dónde lo he visto? – Se Pregunto el rubio

- Oh si ya te recuerdo, el libro bingo, Sasori de la aldea oculta entre la arena, el que asesino al tercer Kazekage, aquel que conquisto un país, costo por tu cabeza, veinte millones, que suerte tengo de encontrarte – Decía Naruto con una sonrisa

- ¿Ese es? – Se Pregunto Gaara debilmente

- ¿Tu quien eres maldito? – Pregunto Sasori molesto

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki – Contesto el rubio seriamente

- Oh, el que tiene sellado al Kyubi… nuestro día de suerte, Deidara adelántate yo me encargo de el – Dijo Sasori con su típica sonrisa

- Esta bien Sempai – Respondio Deidara mientras se subia a un gran pájaro blanco.

- ¿Cómo quieres que arreglemos esto? ¿Con calma o de manera rápida? – Pregunto el rubio seriamente

- No tengo paciencia, que sea rapido – Respondió Sasori

En ese momento Sasori lanzo lo que parecía ser un pergamino y exclamo…

- ¡Jutsu secreto rojo: aparición de las cien marionetas! – Dijo el pelirrojo seriamente mientras del pergamino surgían cien.

Una vez que Sasori se acomodo para controlar a las marionetas, las comenzó a manipular para que atacaran en grupo a Naruto el rubio solo sonrió por la situación y se lanzo contra todas las marionetas esquivándolas claramente las marionetas no eran su objetivo, el rubio empezó a acumular en su mano derecha viento creando una esfera transparente que se hacía grande y se hacía pequeña al mismo tiempo, antes de impactarla en una parte importante de Sasori, el pelirrojo pregunto…

- ¿C… como supiste que esta era mi debilidad? – Pregunto rápidamente

- No lo sabía… - Dijo Naruto antes de impactar el ataque en el corazón de Sasori

- ¡Bomba de viento! – Expresaba Naruto al momento de impactar la esfera que tenía en la mano en el corazón de Sasori

- Es parte de la lógica, si quieres matar a alguien destruye su corazon, ¿para que destruir cien marionetas si puedo destruir al que las controla? – Expresaba seriamente el rubio al cadáver del pelirrojo, cerca de el había mucha sangre al igual que en la mano de Naruto y todo ocurría mientras muchas marionetas caían del cielo

- Ahora vuelvo por ti, debo ir por Gaara – Decía Naruto seriamente

Naruto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, siguiendo el rastro del Chakra del Ichibi llego hasta donde estaba el rubio volando en un gran pájaro blanco.

- ¡N… no me digas que… ¿Derrotaste a Sasori-sempai? – Pregunto Deidara molesto

- No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, no te destruiré ahora, lo hare en el futuro, lo siento pero me llevare a Gaara – Decía Naruto mientras impactaba un rasengan en el brazo de Deidara

Rápidamente tomando a Gaara Naruto regreso hacia donde ocurrió la pelea con Sasori tomo su cadáver y decidió continuar, en ese momento Gaara le pregunto algo.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto débilmente

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, un jinchuriki como tú… ¿lo recuerdas? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa mientras cargaba los dos cuerpos

- Te recuerdo… pero ¿Por qué me salvaste? – Pregunto Gaara preocupado

- Vine a la aldea de la arena a visitarte, si no estás ahí no tendría sentido el largo viaje. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Además, te considero un amigo ya que comprendo el dolor de ser el contenedor de un Biju – Agrego el rubio sorprendiendo a Gaara con las últimas palabras que dijo.

Luego de un rato llegaron a Sunagakure y en la entrada de la aldea Temari la hermana de Gaara, Sakura Kakashi y otros dos equipos ninja estaban listos para salir a rescatar a Gaara, era el equipo Asuma y el equipo Kurenai.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que una figura conocida se acercaba, cargaba dos cuerpos.

- ¿Ese es? – Pregunto Shikamaru sorprendido

- No creo que sea el – Dijo Kiba seriamente

- ¿Naruto-kun? – Pregunto Hinata

Después de esas palabras el rubio se sorprendió al verlos, después cambio su rostro lleno de sorpresa por uno con una sonrisa.

- Vaya miren a quien me encontré – Dijo Naruto sarcásticamente

- ¡Naruto! – Dijo Asuma sorprendido

- _¿Ese joven es Naruto_? – Se Pregunto Kurenai en sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Sakura molesta

- He venido a cobrar la recompensa por la cabeza de un criminal de rango S – dijo el rubio seriamente mientras entregaba el cuerpo de Sasori

Eso sorprendió a Temari.

- ¿Ese no es…? – Pregunto un ninja preocupado que veía el otro cuerpo que cargaba Naruto

- ¡Kazekage-sama! – Decía otro ninja

En ese momento varios ninjas se juntaron, estaban a punto de arrestar a Naruto hasta que el pelirrojo hablo.

- ¡Esperen, déjenlo, el me salvo! – Dijo Gaara con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

- Uzumaki Naruto, nos debes una explicación pero ahora es más importante la salud de Gaara, hablaremos después – Dijo Temari preocupada

- Claro, hablaremos después – Respondió Naruto antes de que Temari corriera al hospital con Gaara.

Naruto estaba a punto de entrar a la aldea hasta que sus ex – compañeros lo detuvieron

- ¿Qué diablos planeas? – Pregunto Kiba seriamente

- No sé a qué te refieres compañero canino – Respondió Naruto seriamente

- ¡Vamos Naruto, seguro estas planeando una venganza contra Konoha, pero te detendremos ahora y luego regresaras a Sasuke a la aldea! – Dijo Sakura molesta

- ¿Venganza? Eso es solo para los débiles, lo que planeo no es asunto suyo, es algo más complicado de lo que creen, sobre Sasuke, el ya esta grande para decidir qué hacer con su vida, no lo voy a estar persiguiendo como si fuera su madre – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- ¿Es eso… o acaso tienes miedo de fracasar en traerlo de vuelta? – Pregunto Kiba en tono desafiante

- ¡Kiba! – Dijo Shikamaru molesto

- Kiba-kun no deberías… - Dijo Hinata antes de ser interrumpida por las palabras del rubio

- No tengo miedo pero en vista de que has tenido las pelotas para decir eso, lo voy a considerar como un reto… como una apuesta, el que capture a Sasuke primero es el ganador y se llevara lo que él quiera del perdedor… dime ¿aceptas o no? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente

- Pero que estás diciendo idiota, Sasuke no es un juguete con el cual puedan negociar – Dijo Sakura molesta

- Acepto – Dijo Kiba seriamente

- Bien… el día que visite Konoha pagaras por haber aceptado esta apuesta – Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

- Bien, nos vemos luego chicos – Dijo Naruto avanzando su camino

- Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei con su permiso – Dijo Naruto inclinándose ante los maestros presentes

Aceptando la reverencia los maestros dejaron pasar al rubio y antes de ir al hospital con Gaara dijo algo…

- Por cierto Kurenai-sensei veo que los años no la afectan en nada, al contrario, se ve más guapa que antes – Dijo el rubio con una mirada seductora antes de desaparecer, causando asombro en todos los presentes y un pequeño sonrojo de parte de Kurenai.

Después de preguntar a la gente y dar muchas vueltas, Naruto llego al hospital y se encontró con la hermana de Gaara al parecer ya estaba más estable, después de todo el pelirrojo solo estaba cansado.

En el cuarto de Gaara Naruto tomo asiento para hablar con el pelirrojo mientras era observado por Temari la cual no confiaba mucho en el, después de todo era una especie de ninja renegado.

- Temari por favor déjanos solos, Naruto tiene algo que contarme – Decía Gaara seriamente acostado

- Déjala Gaara, no tengo ningún problema con que escuche lo que te voy a decir, además seguro no confía en mí – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Está bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – Pregunto Gaara seriamente

- A decir verdad mi propósito original era venir a visitarte solamente eso, pero ahora me encuentro con la sorpresa de que eres Kazekage, quisiera pedirte que reúnas a los Kages de las naciones importantes, los Jinchurikis están en peligro – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- ¿Pero qué dices? Eso es imposible – Dijo Temari sorprendida

- Espera Temari – Dijo Gaara tranquilamente

- Naruto tiene razón, hoy me capturaron a mí, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si Naruto no me hubiera salvado, antes de continuar tengo una pregunta para ti Naruto… ¿Puedes controlar a tu bestia? – Pregunto Gaara seriamente

- No del todo, por eso procuro no usar su poder – Respondió Naruto tranquilamente

- Ya veo, hare lo que pueda para cumplir con lo que me pides, las grandes naciones tienen que saber esto cuanto antes – Dijo Gaara seriamente

- Dime Naruto… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? – Pregunto Gaara preocupado

- Por ahora pienso conocer un poco la aldea de la arena, si hablas sobre mis objetivos, voy a reconstruir mi país, el país del remolino – Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

- _Es por eso que iré por los otros Jinchuriki, no te lo diré Gaara porque esto te ofendería, pero los usare a todos ustedes para ganarme el reconocimiento de las grandes naciones, para ganarme su confianza_ – Pensó Naruto seriamente

- Espero contar con el reconocimiento de Sunagakure cuando lo logre – Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

- Me parece interesante, ¿una sola persona para reconstruir todo un país? Eso es algo que quiero ver, impresióname Naruto, confianza la has demostrado, cuando el momento llegue cuenta con el apoyo de Sunagakure – Dijo Gaara tranquilamente

- Gracias – Dijo Naruto mientras estrechaba la mano del pelirrojo

- Bien por ahora me retiro, no debo estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, solo me quedare esta noche, seguro los ANBU trataran de capturarme, te dejo descansar Gaara – Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Está bien, gracias por todo, por cierto no olvides tu recompensar por la captura de Sasori – Dijo Gaara seriamente

- Claro que no lo olvidare, nos vemos – Dijo el rubio antes de salir

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Gaara? ¿Reconocerás un país que no sabemos si es confiable? – Pregunto Temari preocupada

- Tranquila aquí hay dos posibilidades, una que las grandes naciones destruyan sus planes o incluso Akatsuki, la otra es que el logre su objetivo y reconstruya el país del remolino en ese caso es mejor tenerlos de aliados que de enemigos, el país del remolino fue conocido por ser extremadamente poderoso, ahora Temari… quiero pedirte algo – Dijo Gaara seriamente

Mientras Naruto salía del hospital alguien toco su hombro derecho llamando su atención, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- _Si capturaron a Gaara me pregunto si han captura a Roshi-sensei… no, no pienses esas cosas_ – Pensó Naruto preocupado antes de ser interrumpido por una chica que viste con un Kimono negro

- ¡Temari! – Respondió Naruto impresionado

- N… no te confundas, solo te acompañare porque Gaara me lo pidió – Dijo Temari con pena

- Oh… del tipo rudo eh – Pensó Naruto seriamente mientras recordaba algo que platico con su maestro

- FLASHBACK –

- Roshi-sensei… ¿Usted sabe como conquistar a una chica? – Dijo Naruto tranquilamente sorprendiendo a su maestro

- Mas o menos, eso depende de la actitud de la chica, eso es lo primero que tienes que ver, si es ruda, ella pide a gritos ser dominada, si es tímida debes mostrarle que eres de confianza y que puedes protegerla si ella es una combinación de ambas solo se tu mismo… por cierto si encuentras la que es del tipo interesada, aléjate… esas solo te dejaran en la ruina – Dijo Roshi con pena mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Bien maestro, creo que es hora de probar mis técnicas de seducción – Pensó Naruto seriamente

- ¡Gracias! – Le respondió el rubio animado

- ¿Conoces algún bar? Yo invito – Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

En el bar Naruto y Temari bebían tranquilamente o por lo menos Naruto estaba así, Temari por el contrario llevaba mas copas que Naruto, en ese momento comenzaron a platicar.

- ¿Dime por… porque te fuiste de Konoha? – Pregunto Temari mientras sostenia un vaso de sake

- Porque ya no aguantaba vivir con esa gente que solo me despreciaba – Expreso Naruto tranquilamente

- Pobrecito… - Dijo Temari acercándose al rubio y mirándolo a los ojos

- Sabes… me gustaría poder nadar en esos hermosos ojos azules – Dijo Temari antes de servirse más Sake

- Temari… creo que ya tomaste mucho, deberíamos irnos, Gaara se preocupara – Dijo Naruto preocupado

- Deja a Gaara, el me dio permiso de salir hoy, no te preocupes… ¿o acaso me tienes miedo? – Pregunto Temari con una mirada seductora

- ¿Es acaso un reto eso? – Pregunto Naruto con una mirada desafiante

- Velo como quieras… solo sé que en cuanto de descuides caerás bajo el control de mis encantos – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa pervertida

- Ya veremos quién controla a quien… consigamos un cuarto – Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

Después de pagar la cuenta, Naruto se llevo a Temari a un departamento sencillo, pero con una gran cama matrimonial, antes de que Temari comenzara Naruto ya la abrazaba por detrás y mientras manoseaba sus pechos le besaba el cuello por detrás.

- N… Naruto… eso no… es justo – Dijo Temari molesta

- La vida no es justa pequeña – Dijo Naruto en tono relajado

Aun besando el cuello de la rubia las manos de Naruto poco a poco quitaba la ropa de Temari, desabrochando los hilos que ataban el Kimono, de un momento a otro y de manera brusca Naruto quito esa prenda molesta, dejando a la vista dos pechos de un tamaño considerable, tapados por un brasier negro, con paciencia Naruto quito el broche del brasier que había en la espada y lo lanzo al suelo, antes de continuar, Naruto comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chamarra rápidamente se la quito al igual que la playera negra que tenia debajo de ella, mientras se quitaba la cinta de la cabeza, Temari admiraba su pecho, el chico tenia músculos pero no exageradamente, eran perfectos, la admiración de Temari termino cuando el rubio con la mano izquierda manoseaba el pecho que concordaba con su mano, con su boca saboreaba el pecho que estaba libre y con su mano derecha jugaba con los glúteos de la Rubia.

- Ah… si… continua – Gemía Temari

El rubio detuvo su juego y se quito los pantalones quedando solo en un bóxer negro el cual también se quito, luego de eso le quito a Temari la única ropa que cubría su intimidad, una tanga negra, la cual lanzo lejos, Naruto miro fijamente a Temari y esta impresionada por sus acciones estaba paralizada, enseguida Naruto le planto un gran beso, sus lenguas jugaban, competían en un largo beso que tenían que detener debido a que necesitaban respirar, Naruto rápidamente quito los hilos de las colas del cabello de Temari mostrando su hermoso y largo cabello.

- Que linda, te ves mejor así – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa logrando que la rubia se sonrojara

De un momento a otro Naruto se sentó en la cama mientras Temari jugaba con su miembro, esta era la oportunidad de la rubia para mostrarle a Naruto de lo que estaba hecha, primero comenzó con pequeños lengüetazos poco a poco se metió en su boca el miembro del rubio, la chica estaba impresionada por el tamaño, con su mano hacia un movimiento rápido de arriba – abajo con el miembro del rubio mientras lamia sus testículos, desesperada se metió el miembro de Naruto de una vez y con fuerza movía su cabeza de arriba – abajo, por un momento el rubio estuvo a punto de correrse pero rápidamente saco su miembro.

- Lo siento… pero es mi turno – Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto rápidamente acostó a Temari en la cama y se aventuro en su parte intima, primero la miro con una sonrisa luego se puso a jugar con sus dedos, metiendo uno y poco a poco aumentando el número, el rubio retiro sus dedos y con su lengua comenzó a jugar en la parte intima de Temari, la cual gemía con fuerza, Naruto aumento la velocidad y de un momento a otro un liquido comenzó a salir de la intimidad de Temari, la rubia solo grito de placer mientras acariciaba la cabeza del rubio, Naruto lamio hasta la última gota de ese liquido, Naruto aprovecho mientras Temari aun sentía los efectos de su orgasmo para penetrarla.

- Espera… - Dijo Temari antes de ser callada por un beso del rubio, la chica de la aldea de la arena solo se dejo llevar.

Ahí estaba Naruto encima de Temari penetrándola con fuerza mientras la besaba apasionadamente, Temari sintió que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a crecer.

- ¿Naruto no me digas que? – Pregunto Temari

- Así es… ya viene – Dijo Naruto antes de lanzar un pequeño grito

- ¡Me vengo! – Grito el rubio mientras vaciaba el líquido en el interior de la rubia

- Yo también – Expreso Temari preocupada antes de que Naruto la besara de vuelta.

- Lo siento, lo deje todo adentro – Se disculpo Naruto

- N… no te preocupes, no estoy en mis días fértiles – Respondió la rubia débilmente.

Las horas pasaron en esa habitación, ahí estaba el rubio acostado, desnudo tapado por una sábana blanca mientras en su pecho descansaba una rubia, el rubio no recuerda cuanto tiempo paso, no recuerda las posiciones que practicaron, solo recuerda que los dos la pasaron muy bien.

- Ya que no tienes aldea… deberías quedarte en Sunagakure – Decía Temari mientras jugaba con el pecho del rubio.

- Ojala fuera así linda, pero tengo una misión que cumplir, pero si vuelvo de visita ten por seguro que serás mi prioridad – Dijo el rubio antes de darle un pequeño beso a Temari.

- Tonto… - Dijo Temari con una sonrisa antes de caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Temari despertó en el departamento y recordó todo lo que hizo con Naruto al final solo dijo…

- Después de todo… no fue por el alcohol – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto por otro lado salía de la aldea de arena con una mochila negra mientras sostenía un mapa.

- Bien… creo que este es el próximo destino – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Que bien la pase con Temari, fue una buena aventura, me pregunto si le gustaría ayudarme a restaurar mi clan, en fin cuando la vuelva a ver tal vez se lo pida… por ahora, debo concentrarme en el próximo objetivo… ¡La aldea secreta de la roca! – Dijo el rubio emocionado.

¿Qué planea Naruto en la aldea de la roca? ¿Creen que Naruto encuentre a la primera chica que será parte de su Harem? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Por ahora estoy inseguro sobre Temari, no sé si agregarla al Harem o tomarla solo como una aventura, veamos que opinan ustedes, los lectores. Al parecer hemos notado un cambio en la actitud de Naruto, me pregunto que le quitara a Kiba jejeje, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente.

**- Link94 - **


	4. Iwagakure

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

- Bien… creo que este es el próximo destino – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Que bien la pase con Temari, fue una buena aventura, me pregunto si le gustaría ayudarme a restaurar mi clan, en fin cuando la vuelva a ver tal vez se lo pida… por ahora, debo concentrarme en el próximo objetivo… ¡La aldea secreta de la roca! – Dijo el rubio emocionado.

- Por cierto – Expreso el chico de ojos azules mientras sacaba un libro y un gran papel de su mochila

- Me alegro haberme despedido de Gaara antes de partir, debo agradecerle que me diera el libro bingo actualizado y también un documento donde están los Jinchurikis, esto será de gran ayuda – Dijo Naruto mientras regresaba el libro bingo a su lugar

- También debo agradecerle por el cheque, por ahora no me puedo dar el lujo de llevar el dinero en efecto – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- Bien, es hora de continuar… hora de buscar a ese tal Deidara, el compañero de Sasori, el será mi boleto de entrada a Iwagakure – Dijo el rubio mientras guardaba el mapa

Unos días después en un bosque un rubio volaba velozmente en su pájaro de arcilla.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo me ha encontrado este mocoso? – Decía Dedidara preocupado mientras miraba hacia atrás buscando a su perseguidor

- ¡Vamos, detente y pelea como un hombre! – Gritaba un rubio que cargaba una mochila negra

Al ver que Deidara no cooperaba el rubio decidió actuar.

- ¡Double Rasengan! – Grito Naruto al momento de destruir el ave hecha de arcilla logrando que Deidara callera al suelo por supuesto parado.

- ¿Por qué tanta obsesión de luchar conmigo? Ya lucharas con los Akatsuki que les toque capturarte – Decía Deidara molesto

- Es de suma importancia que yo te derrote, porque tu cuerpo me servirá como boleto y como excusa para entrar a la aldea oculta de las rocas – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Supongo que entregar el cuerpo de un terrorista será suficiente como para ganarme su confianza – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Tu… bastardo ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Deidara desconcertado

- Libro Bingo, bien espero que me entretengas y no seas como tu compañero al cual derrote fácilmente – Dijo Naruto con una mirada desafiante

- Tu… maldito ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Quién te crees que eres para considerar las vida de una persona como un objeto? ¿Boleto? – Pregunto Deidara enojado

- Por ahora mi objetivo es evitar que llegues al lugar donde están todos tus compañeros, sobre la vida de las personas, una persona como tú, un miembro de Akatsuki, esa organización que juega con las vidas de los Jinchurikis, ellos ya han han sufrido bastante solo por el hecho de tener una bestia en su interior, lo último que quieren es tener una muerte horrible al ser extraído el biju, en fin… eres el ultimo tipo de persona en el mundo que puede darme lecciones de moral, a nadie le importara si mueres, es mas el mundo sería mejor si no hubiera escoria como tú, pero a mí eso me da igual, no me considero un héroe porque en estos momentos no lucho a favor del mundo lo hago por mi propio beneficio – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Ahora demuestra que eres un Akatsuki y pelea, pelea por tu vida y pelea por la mía, si me derrotas podrán extraer al Kyubi de mi interior, un gran premio y solo tienes que poner tu vida en juego para ganarlo – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante

- Supongo que no queda de otra, aun si no quiero pelear tu no me dejaras de molestar, bueno entonces comencemos – Dijo Deidara seriamente mientras alimentaba la boca de su mano derecha.

- ¡Kage bunshin no Jutsu! – Grito Naruto antes de crear tres clones

- ¡C1! – Grito Deidara mientras lanzaba una especie de insectos blancos los cuales explotaron al tocar a los clones, esto hizo que el ambiente se llenara de humo.

Para sorpresa de Deidara, Naruto estaba detrás de él.

- ¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken! – Grito el rubio mientras llevaba en la mano una especie de Shuriken brillante con el cual trato de cortar el brazo de Deidara, el miembro de Akatsuki el cual se movió rápidamente tratando de evitar el ataque, el rubio de Akatsuki no esperaba lo siguiente, al cambiar de posición cayó en un agujero lleno de Kunais, por suerte logro evitarlos…

- ¿Cuándo hizo esto? – Se Pregunto el miembro de Akatsuki sorprendido por la trampa

En ese momento recordó cuando el ambiente se lleno de Humo, Naruto aprovecho ese momento para crear una trampa rápida.

- No me derrotaras con unos simples Kunai, pero… ¿Cómo supiste que caería aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido Deidara mientras salía del agujero con su ave de arcilla

- No lo sabía, lo supuse, no importaba cuanto te movieras en cualquier momento caerías en la trampa, por supuesto no esperaba que murieras con algo tan sencillo – Dijo Naruto emocionado

- Demonios, este chico es fuerte, no puedo pelear contra él, usare esta técnica para escapar e informar a los demás miembros – Pensó Deidara preocupado

- ¡Jibaku bunshin! – Dijo el rubio seriamente

Junto a Deidara apareció un Clon el cual se comio la arcilla y poco a poco comenzaba a inflarse.

- Lo siento… tendrás que divertirte con el – Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa mientras escapaba del lugar después de haber lanzado al clon, por ahora Naruto no molestaría mas con esto, el rubio se relajo y con una sonrisa observo la explosión en el lugar, pero su tranquilidad termino cuando vio a Naruto correr rápidamente tras él, Naruto tenía heridas en el rostro, estaba despeinado pero aun no era derrotado, eso no lo detendría, estaba decidido en derrotar a Deidara.

- M… mierda, esto no es bueno – Dijo Deidara preocupado

En ese momento Deidara comenzó a perder el equilibrio de su ave, pero eso poco importaba, detrás de el sintió el respiro, de alguien molesto, cuando despertó de ese trance lo que trataba de evitar ocurrió, uno de sus brazos, el izquierdo para ser más exacto había sido cortado.

- ¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken! – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- La clave son tus brazos – Agrego aun seriamente el joven Uzumaki

- Estas acabado – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

La explosión ocasionada por el ataque provoco que los dos cayeran, Deidara sentía algo extraño.

- ¿Qué esta sensación? – Pregunto el akatsuki mientras al notar la sonrisa burlona de Naruto, el cual al parecer preparaba algo

- ¿Acaso… esto es miedo? ¡Ridículo, es imposible que tenga miedo! – Agrego Deidara molesto

- ¿Algunas palabras antes de morir? – Pregunto el rubio de Konoha seriamente

- ¡N… no me arrepiento de nada! – Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa tétrica antes de quitarse la capa de Akatsuki revelando una especie de "hilos" en su pecho para ser más exacto en la parte del corazón.

- _No sé que intenta, pero debo detenerlo_ – Pensó Naruto seriamente

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Dijo el rubio creando un clon.

Mientras Naruto tenía su mano levantada y el clon comenzaba a formar una especie de Rasengan pero más grande, Deidara poco a poco quitaba los hilos.

- Ya casi… - Dijo Deidara seriamente

- ¡Odama Rasengan! – Grito Naruto al momento de impactar un Rasengan de gran tamaño en el pecho del Akatsuki, específicamente en donde comenzaba a quitar los hilos, esto genero una gran explosión causando que Naruto fuera lanzado fuertemente.

Luego de que el humo causado por la explosión se dispersara, ahí estaba Naruto, mas despeinado con polvo en la ropa, con una herida en el puño y con sangre la cual no era de él, era del hombre que fue lanzado hacia un árbol, Deidara, otro miembro de Akatsuki que cae a manos de Naruto Uzumaki, respirando rápido Naruto solo dijo.

- Demonios… ¿Acaso eso fue una explosión? – Se Pregunto el rubio sorprendido

- Tuve suerte esta vez… debo ser más precavido para la próxima, en fin… debo continuar – Dijo el rubio el cual aun con dificultad comenzó a cargar el cuerpo de Deidara.

Esa noche Naruto entraba a una villa que parecía construida a partir de rocas, había llegado a Iwagakure, antes de entrar, una luz ilumino el lugar, varios ninjas aparecieron la que mas destacaba era una ninja de cabello negro, los ninjas rodearon a Naruto, la chica de cabello negro observo el cuerpo y se molesto.

- Ese es… ¿Deidara? – Pregunto la chica sorprendida

- ¡Arresten a este hombre! – Dijo la chica de cabello negro molesta logrando con esto que Naruto tirara el cuerpo de Deidara debido a que los ninjas hicieron una especie de técnica con la que ataron al rubio con roca.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el Kurotsuchi-san? – Pregunto un ninja que sostenía a Naruto por detrás el cual solo se mantenía serio ante la situación.

- ¡Enciérrenlo mañana a primera hora mi abuelo el Tsuchikage decidirá qué hacer con él! – Dijo la chica de nombre Kurotsuchi molesta antes de salir corriendo, el rubio para no crear polémica solo le siguió la corriente a los ninjas, esa noche la paso encerrado en una celda, la mañana siguiente, en una oficina a una gran altura, había dos personas frente al rubio el cual estaba hincado y atado de las manos, estaba acompañado por la molesta Kurotsuchi y un viejo de pequeña altura, era el Tsuchikage.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres muchacho? – Pregunto un anciano de nariz grande

- Soy Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki – Dijo Naruto con un tono cansado

- Vine a cobrar la recompensa que se ofrece por Deidara un criminal rango S – Agrego el rubio seriamente

- ¡Abuelo no le hagas caso, arréstalo, hazle pagar por lo que hizo a Deidara! – Dijo Kurotsuchi molesta.

- ¡Basta Kurotsuchi, se que tu y el eran muy cercanos pero estas perdiendo objetividad el cometió un gran crimen, tú lo sabes – Dijo el viejo Tsuchikage seriamente

- Te voy a dar el cheque de la recompensa de Deidara-kun – Dijo el viejo preocupado

- Después de que te lo entregue, ¡Largate de esta villa! – Dijo el Tsuchikage con un tono de voz alto

- ¡Maldita sea abuelo! – Exclamo la chica de cabello negro molesta antes de salir de la oficina del Tsuchikage

- ¿Por qué ese enojo por Deidara? – Pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba al Tsuchikage después de ser liberado de las ataduras.

- Bueno… es que Deidara-kun era alguien muy cercano a Kurotsuchi era una relación de hermanos pero pienso que mi nieta sentía algo mas por el… como su maestro su muerte es una fuerte noticia para mí pero un criminal es un criminal, ese es el deber de un líder ser duro con todos sin importar el parentesco o relación, en fin toma el cheque y vete de aquí muchacho – Dijo el anciano mientras entregaba un cheque con una cantidad de quince millones.

- Gracias Tsuchikage-sama – Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el papel

- Pero creo que lo desobedeceré, aun no me puedo ir de aquí… - Agrego mientras miraba seriamente la puerta donde Kurotsuchi salió.

- Estos jóvenes – Dijo el anciano preocupado mientras miraba al rubio salir corriendo.

Naruto salió de la oficina y en una terraza encontró a la chica de cabello negro observando el paisaje seriamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi molesta

- Vengo a hablar contigo – Respondió el rubio seriamente mientras se juntaba con Kurotsuchi a observar el paisaje

- ¿De qué demonios quieres hablar? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro enojada

- Me gustaría que escucharas las razones de mis acciones, y te lo diré porque no quiero que esas acciones afecten a terceros, no quiero que alguien tenga rencor por alguien como yo que no vale la pena – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- Antes de juzgarme quisiera que te pongas en mi lugar, no te voy a decir lo que soy, no se lo digo a cualquier extraño, sin embargo tengo algo que ellos quieren, soy el blanco de Akatsuki, tarde o temprano me tocaría enfrentarme a ellos, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me diera por vencido y dejarme entregar? – Pregunto el rubio

- No sé qué es lo que pienses de esto, no te estoy pidiendo que me perdones solo te estoy pidiendo que te pongas en mi lugar – Dijo el rubio alejándose poco a poco

- ¿Qué pienso? ¿Sabes que pienso? Que no me importa lo que tú seas ni lo que te pase – Dijo la chica de cabello negro molesta mientras le hacia una señal con el dedo de en medio de su mano derecha, luego de eso se alejo bruscamente del lugar.

- _Pensaba irme de aquí y encontrar el país del remolino… pero esta chica es difícil… no puedo darme por vencido, me encanta… caerá_ – Pensó el rubio mientras miraba como se alejaba Kurotsuchi con una pequeña sonrisa

Los siguientes días Naruto se la paso detrás de la chica de cabello negro tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¡Hola! – Grito el rubio a la chica en la calle causando sorpresa.

En un restaurante…

- ¡Hola Kurotsuchi! – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de que la chica le lanzara un cuchillo

En unas aguas termales…

- ¡Hola Kurotsuchi! – Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa antes de que la chica le lanzara una cubeta.

Un día Kurotsuchi caminaba tranquila y de lejos vio a Naruto que se acercaba, mientras preparaba un puño para pegarle si gritaba su nombre, ella se llevo la sorpresa de que el chico esta vez no trato de llamar su atención, simplemente camino, indiferente, serio.

- ¿Pero… que le pasa? ¿Acaso se dio por vencido? – Se Pregunto la chica confundida

- ¡Hey, Naruto! ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro mientras seguía al rubio

- _Excelente_ – Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa

- Nada, simplemente pienso que cosas necesitare en mi viaje – Respondió el rubio con poco interés

- ¿Viaje? ¿A dónde te diriges? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro preocupada

- _Un momento… ¿yo preocupada?_ – Pregunto Kurotsuchi en sus pensamientos.

- Pues iré a casa, no tengo razones para quedarme aquí, bueno… si el destino es amable tal vez nos veremos en algún otro lugar – Dijo Naruto mientras aceleraba su paso

- Espera… - Dijo Kurotsuchi preocupada

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Se Pregunto la chica en sus pensamientos

- Ven conmigo, me lo debes – Dijo la chica de cabello negro

- Esta bien – Respondió el rubio con poco interés.

Luego de caminar mucho y alejarse de la aldea llegaron a una especie de campo pero sin plantas, Naruto solo pregunto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado

- ¡Tengamos una pequeña pelea, sin jutsu solo una pelea de puño a puño! – Dijo emocionada la chica de cabello negro

- Interesante… está bien, hagámoslo – Dijo Naruto con una mirada desafiante

Rápidamente la chica de cabello negro se lanzo contra el rubio lanzando golpes los cuales eran bloqueados por el rubio, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, sin embargo no era tan fácil bloquearlos debido a la rapidez de la chica de cabello negro, la chica ahora comenzaba con las patadas, estas asustaban un poco al rubio ya que algunas iban dirigidas hacia una parte prohibida, una parte intocable, así es la chica de cabello negro trataba de torturar al rubio tratando de golpear su entrepierna por suerte y con mucho esfuerzo Naruto lograba bloquearlas, en ese momento la chica de cabello negro preparaba un golpe el cual con el cual estuvo a punto de derribar a Naruto, pero el rubio no fue tan tonto, tomo a la chica de cabello negro por la cintura y cambio las posiciones, los dos cayeron al suelo sin embargo Naruto tenía el control, ahí estaba sobre la chica de cabello negro que se encontraba nerviosa debido a la mirada penetrante de los ojos azules del rubio, el cual sonreía, el rubio estuvo a punto de juntar sus labios con los de Kurotsuchi pero ella reacciono rápido se levanto y dejo al rubio tirado, por alguna extraña razón ella salió corriendo.

El rubio solo miraba a la chica de cabello negro alejarse con una sonrisa mientras estaba tumbado en el piso.

Los siguientes días Naruto no vio a Kurotsuchi, al tercer día decidió visitarla para ver que ocurría, el rubio llego a su departamento y toco varias veces la puerta al ver que nadie salía decidió entrar a la fuerza, en un cuarto un poco desordenado la encontró, con una mirada triste y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurotsuchi? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado recibiendo por respuesta un abrazo de la chica de cabello negro.

- Naruto… tengo miedo… pero no puedo evitarlo – Dijo Kurotsuchi entre sollozos

- ¿A que le temes? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Tengo miedo… de enamorarme – Respondió la chica de cabello negro con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya pase por esto antes… no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir – Dijo Kurotsuchi llorando

- Yo le confesé mis sentimientos y él me rechazo… - Agrego

- Pues no sé quien será ese estúpido el que te rechazo, eres una chica fuerte, linda y de un gran corazón… ¡Kurotsuchi por favor… dame una oportunidad para darte cariño, para limpiar tus lagrimas! – Dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

En ese momento Kurotsuchi se sorprendió por las palabras del rubio.

- ¿Entonces… mis sentimientos son correspondidos esta vez? – Dijo sorprendida Kurotsuchi

- Si – Respondió el rubio mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica

- Aunque tengamos que pasar por dificultades – Agrego el rubio

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi sorprendida

- Voy a restaurar mi clan, por lo tanto tu no serás la única, no te voy a obligar a que vengas conmigo, aun si aceptas te daré todo el cariño que sea necesario, sé que no está bien por eso quiero que lo sepas de una vez – Dijo el rubio asustado por la respuesta que recibiría.

- Naruto, no te dejare ir… aun si tengo que compartirte con otras mujeres, no me importa, quiero estar a tu lado o por lo menos es lo que siento ahora… ¿será por la situación? No lo sé, lo único que se ahora es que me gustaría ayudarte a restaurar tu clan, ya habrá momento para explicaciones después – Dijo Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa

- Esta bien… gracias – Respondió el rubio antes de besar a Kurotsuchi con mucha pasión.

Mientras besaba a Kurotsuchi el rubio poco a poco le quito las ropas dejando a la chica de cabello negro sin camisa, solo con un pantalón rojo, una vez que el cuerpo de Kurotsuchi estaba descubierto hasta la cintura, el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello y poco a poco bajo hasta llegar a sus pequeños pechos, con su boca chupaba y mordía el derecho y con su mano izquierda jugaba con el izquierdo.

En ese momento el rubio le quito el pantalón a Kurotsuchi dejándola completamente desnuda, el también comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar desnudo, la chica solo miraba el espectáculo, en ese momento el rubio tomo a la chica de cabello negro y mientras él se acostaba la chica se acomodaba en posición contraria del rubio, es decir la cabeza de Naruto ahora observaba la parte intima de Kurotsuchi y la chica de cabello negro ahora tenía a su disposición el miembro de Naruto con el cual comenzó a jugar haciendo movimientos de arriba – abajo con su mano, luego de unos minutos sustituyo su mano con su boca, mientras tanto Naruto exploraba la entrada de Kurotsuchi primero con sus dedos y después con su lengua, era una competencia por ver quien se venía antes, por supuesto luego de unos minutos la chica de cabello negro comenzaba a sentir sensaciones placenteras.

- ¡Ah… no puede ser… Ah, Naruto… me vengo! – Grito la chica desesperada antes de soltar sus jugos vaginales los cuales Naruto tomo sin problemas

- No puede ser… ah… hiciste que me viniera antes – Dijo Kurotsuchi molesta

En ese momento la chica tomo a Naruto de las manos y mientras Naruto estaba acostado la chica comenzó a sentarse en su miembro

- Ah… es grande – Dijo Kurotsuchi con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese instante poco a poco la chica sentada poco a poco comenzó a introducir el miembro del rubio en su interior al principio fue difícil pero en unos minutos se acostumbro y el movimiento era rápido, la chica se sentaba y subia bruscamente mientras Naruto la abrazaba y la besaba, luego de un rato algo en el interior de Kurotsuchi comenzó a crecer.

- ¡Ahí viene! – Grito el rubio

- ¡AAAAAHH! – Dijo Kurotsuchi mientras sentía como un líquido caliente era depositado dentro de ella

Luego de descansar un rato, Naruto levanto a Kurotsuchi, la cual tenía sus manos en la pared, Naruto en ese momento puso un poco de saliva en su mano y la puso en la parte vaginal trasera de Kurotsuchi, mientras abrazaba los pequeños pechos de la chica de cabello negro el rubio penetraba con rapidez a Kurotsuchi al mismo tiempo Naruto besaba la espalda y el cuello de la chica, luego de un rato los amantes tuvieron otro orgasmo uno de los tantos que tuvieron esa noche, las horas pasaron y solo notaron el momento cuando los dos estaban acostados, descansando.

- Naruto te quiero mucho… por favor no me dejes – Dijo la somnolienta Kurotsuchi

- Yo también te quiero mi amor… jamás te dejare – Dijo el rubio mientras acomodaba al chica en su pecho.

Tres días después en la oficina del Tsuchikage.

- ¡No puedo permitir que te la lleves! – Grito el Tsuchikage molesto

- Ella lo ha decidido y si no quieres que le diga a los líderes de las naciones que la aldea de la roca utilizo a Akatsuki para sus propósitos entonces es mejor que aceptes – Respondió Naruto seriamente

- ¿Qué tal si te arresto ahora mismo? – Pregunto el viejo con una mirada desafiante

- ¿Qué tal si te digo que soy un clon que solo vino a negociar mientras el verdadero se encuentra lejos? – Pregunto "Naruto" irónicamente

- Dejare que se despidan te espero afuera linda – Dijo el rubio antes de salir de la oficina.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! – Expreso el Tsuchikage molesto

- Lo siento abuelo, pero estoy enamorada de ese hombre y el de mi, no puedo dejarlo ir – Dijo la chica de cabello negro con una gran sonrisa

- Kurotsuchi mi pequeña, no creí que llegaría el día que dejarias a este viejo pero aunque ya no te pueda ver lo único que quiero es que seas feliz – Dijo el Tsuchikage antes de abrazar a su nieta

- No te preocupes… volveré, también serviré como espía, puede que este enamorada pero la seguridad de nuestra aldea es antes, debemos saber que planea este chico – Dijo la chica de cabello negro seriamente

- Gracias, espero noticias pronto, escríbeme cuando puedas – Dijo el viejo mientras abrazaba a su nieta

Luego de esa despedida Naruto caminaba de la mano con su chica la cual llevaba una mochila negra también y le pregunto.

- ¿Hiciste lo que acordamos? – Pregunto el rubio tranquilamente

- Así es – Respondió la chica de cabello negro

- FLASHBACK –

Hace unas horas…

- ¿Crees que mi abuelo acepte? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi preocupada

- Claro que si, con esto que le propondré el aceptara, pero para hacer mas creible la situación debes decirle que actuaras como espia – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

- Bien hecho linda – Expreso el rubio antes de darle un pequeño beso.

- Gracias – Dijo sonrojada la chica

- Por cierto… ¿en verdad eres un clon? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro desconcertada

- Claro que no… eso era una mentira – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

- Mejor pensemos en otra cosa, ¡es hora de conocer nuestro nuevo hogar! – Dijo Naruto emocionado.

¿A dónde se dirige Naruto? ¿Qué encontrara ahí? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo puedo decir que se me ha ocurrido algo muy bizarro, solo daré una palabra clave "Mikoto", aunque no estoy muy seguro aun, ya veremos en el futuro, gracias por leer este fic, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**- Link94 -**


	5. Petición

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

- Por cierto… ¿en verdad eres un clon? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro desconcertada

- Claro que no… eso era una mentira – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

- Pensemos en otra cosa, es hora de conocer nuestro nuevo hogar. – Dijo Naruto emocionado.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi confundida

- Nos dirigimos… ¡Al país del remolino! – Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no está destruido? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro sorprendida

- Las aldeas del país del remolino fueron derrotadas en las guerras ninjas, los sobrevivientes se dispersaron por el mundo, el hecho de que las aldeas hayan sido derrotadas no quiere decir que el país ya no exista, seguro hay un gran desastre, será un poco difícil limpiarlo, pero debo hacerlo, ahí es donde nos estableceremos – Contesto el rubio emocionado

- Tendremos que comprar un barco, que suerte tenemos de que el dinero no sea un problema – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¡Bien… entonces mejor nos apresuramos! – Dijo la chica de cabello negro antes de salir corriendo de la aldea de la roca tomada de la mano de naruto.

Los chicos viajaron por dos días, en la noche del segundo día llegaron a un puerto a las afueras del país del fuego.

- Bien… debemos comprar uno que no sea tan grande pero no tan pequeño. – Dijo Naruto preocupado al observar un montón de barcos de diferentes tamaños.

- Entonces nuestra solución es un Yate, fácilmente aquí podremos encontrar uno con un valor menor de tres millones de Ryo – Dijo Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa

- Bien, entonces compremos un Yate – Dijo Naruto emocionado.

Luego de un rato los chicos partían del lugar en su nueva adquisición.

- Bien, por ahora esperemos, ya que no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar – Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Unas horas después Naruto aun seguía despierto, no podía dormir, mientras se recargaba en su Yate y miraba al horizonte sintió que alguien por atrás lo abrazo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa

- Lo que pasa es que… mientras estaba en Iwagakure fui a visitar a mi maestro antes de que terminara nuestro entrenamiento el me dijo que cuando visitara Iwagakure debería visitarlo, fui a una dirección que me dio pero por más que toque a la puerta él no estaba, hice lo mismo durante días pero no recibía respuesta – Dijo Naruto preocupado

- ¿Quién es tu maestro? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro confundida

- Roshi… seguro que lo conoces como el jinchuriki del yonbi – Expreso Naruto preocupado

- Claro que lo conozco, me sorprende que el haya sido tu maestro pero el hecho de no encontrarlo en su casa es algo normal, hace años que se fue de la aldea y nunca regreso – Dijo Kurotsuchi preocupada

- Que extraño por un momento pensé que el volvería a casa después de nuestra despedida, en fin… seguro salió a hacer otro viaje para comprender mas al Yonbi – Dijo Naruto un poco más calmado.

- ¿Naruto estas bien? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro preocupada

En ese momento Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en la boca y le respondió.

- Claro que estoy bien, Roshi-sensei es demasiado fuerte, es imposible que algo le pasara, gracias por preocuparte linda – Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Kurotsuchi solo expreso una pequeña sonrisa.

Doce horas después… aproximadamente una de la tarde, los chicos comenzaron a desembarcar en una gran isla, mientras los chicos tomaban sus mochilas, luego de unos minutos saltando entre los arboles los chicos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un pueblo destruido, encontraron lo que parecía ser ropa destruida, en algunas partes encontraron cráneos y huesos, lo que más resaltaba del lugar eran las casas y edificios destruidos algunos maltratados, todas las construcciones compartían algo en común, tenían el dibujo de un espiral.

- Sin duda alguna hemos llegado al país del remolino – Dijo Naruto emocionado

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro confundida

- Primero buscaremos el edificio que este en mejores condiciones, lo demás será destruido, luego limpiaremos el lugar, debe quedar limpio – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- ¡Muy bien yo me encargo de destruir! – Dijo Kurotsuchi emocionada

- Bien, entonces manos a la obra – Dijo el rubio emocionado

Luego de esta plática los chicos comenzaron a revisar cada edificio que había en el lugar, Naruto encontró varias reliquias, en algunas casas encontró pergaminos con muchas técnicas de sellos del clan Uzumaki, luego de recoger todo y seleccionar de entre todas las casas una que parecía un dojo de gran tamaño, los chicos destruyeron todo lo demás, quedando solo escombros junto a la casa seleccionada por los chicos.

Con ayuda de los clones y de las técnicas de Kurotsuchi, los escombros fueron llevados lejos hacia una gran grieta, la cual después fue tapada por el "Sekkaigyio no Jutsu" de Kurotsuchi.

Una semana despues, una tarde tranquila los chicos descansaban en su nuevo hogar y observaban el lugar que antes estaba lleno de escombros, un lugar descuidado, triste y deprimente ahora estaba limpio, lleno de tranquilidad se podía escuchar la naturaleza

- Creo que investigare este dojo – Dijo Naruto antes de dirigirse a lo que parecía ser un sótano.

- ¡Espera! – Dijo la chica de cabello negro tratando de alcanzar al rubio.

Naruto y Kurotsuchi bajaron poco a poco por el sótano hasta llegar a una especie de muro que bloqueaba el lugar, en medio de la oscuridad solo se notaba dibujado un espiral color rojo.

- Me pregunto si habrá algo mas detrás de ese muro – Se Pregunto Kurotsuchi preocupada

En ese momento el rubio despreocupadamente mordió su pulgar y desde el punto central comenzó a seguir con su sangre el trazo del espiral.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto? Eso es peligroso – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro preocupada

- No lo sé, no tengo idea porque lo hice solo sé que debía hacer eso – Respondió el rubio seriamente

En ese momento el espiral comenzó a girar poco a poco hasta llegar a una velocidad muy anormal, luego de un rato el espiral exploto y con ello el muro, cuando los chicos entraron se sorprendieron por lo que veían… era una gran biblioteca

- Wow – Dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver todos los libros, realmente era una gran librería.

En ese momento un avión de papel salió disparado del lugar con gran fuerza llegando al punto de quedarse clavado en la pared, Naruto decidió ver si el avión tenía algo, el rubio tenía razón en ese papel había un mensaje.

- "Si has logrado entrar es que eres un Uzumaki y como tal, toda esta librería es tu legado aquí se encuentran registradas todas las técnicas con sellos de nuestro querido clan, el tiempo se acaba, la guerra está cerca, no hay tiempo, no dejes que nuestras técnicas se pierdan, yo el Uzushikage te lo pido de todo corazón "extraño"… "– Leyó el rubio seriamente

- Wow el Uzushikage dejo esto con mucha seguridad esperando que algún día, un Uzumaki viniera y heredara todas esas técnicas de sellos – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- Hay mucho trabajo, muchas técnicas que aprender – Dijo Naruto emocionado antes de tomar un libro, leerlo

El rubio paso cerca de dos semanas en la biblioteca estudiando los sellos, mientras entrenaba o dormía, una mañana Naruto salió bruscamente de la biblioteca y se dirigió con Kurotsuchi la cual estaba sentada fuera del dojo, este miro a la chica que lo miraba confundido y le planto un beso que sorprendió a la chica de cabello negro.

- Wow Naruto… ¿A qué se debe esto? – Dijo la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa

- Estoy feliz… el problema de transportación ya no será un problema – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

- Además se me ocurrió algo muy atrevido – Dijo con una mirada seductora

- ¿Qué se te ocurrió? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi mientras abrazaba el cuello del rubio

- Ya lo veras – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de tomar a la pelinegra y llevarla cargando hasta llegar a unos árboles, Naruto hizo que Kurotsuchi le diera la espalda mientras ella se recargaba en un árbol

- ¿Qué estas pensando Naruto? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro confundida

- Hagámoslo Kuro-chan, hagamos el amor en la naturaleza, nadie nos vera – Dijo rubio mientras comenzaba a desvestir a la chica de cabello negro

- Me agrada como piensas – Contesto Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa

- Pero… ¿a qué se debe esto? – Pregunto confundida la chica de cabello negro

- Simplemente quiero celebrar mi nuevo descubrimiento, también quiero hacer esto porque mañana salgo de viaje, debo conseguir más dinero, pero sobre todo, la razón más importante es porque te quiero mucho – Dijo el rubio mientras se desvestía.

- Bien… entonces manos a la obra – Sugirió la chica de cabello negro

Luego de quedar desnudos y siendo observados solo por la naturaleza, Kurotsuchi quedo recargada en un árbol dándole la espalda a Naruto el cual solo dijo.

- Que hermosa vista Kuro-chan – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el trasero de la chica

Después de decir eso Naruto comenzó a saborear la intimidad de la chica de cabello negro mientras jugaba con sus glúteos, la chica solo expresaba gemidos de placer.

- Oh… si, Naruto, sigue así… sí que sabes usar bien esa lengua – Dijo Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa

Luego de unos minutos, Kurotsuchi comenzó a moverse y a juntar sus piernas.

- ¡Naruto… me vengo! – Dijo la pelinegra descontrolada

En ese momento un líquido comenzó a salir del interior de la pelinegra, el liquido comenzó a recorrer sus piernas, y naruto con paciencia comenzo a lamer el liquido que cubría el cuerpo de la pelinegra, una vez terminado esto Naruto se levanto.

- Bien, es hora de que la verdadera acción comencé – Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica que ahora estaba a su merced.

En ese momento el rubio agarro con su mano izquierda la cadera de Kurotsuchi y antes de agarrar la otra parte de la cadera de la pelinegra con su mano derecha decidió darle una nalgada con la cual la chica de cabello negro salto sorprendida.

En ese momento el rubio jalo a la pelinegra hacia él, junto sus manos con las suyas y comenzó a penetrarla, mientras hacía eso también besaba el cuello de Kurotsuchi, la chica se estaba volviendo loca de placer, era una sensación indescriptible, la chica perdió la noción del tiempo, despertó de ese trance cuando su corrida se junto con la del rubio.

Esa tarde los chicos seguían en lo suyo, llevaban horas, ahí estaba la chica de cabello negro chupando y saboreando el miembro del rubio el cual solo hacia pequeños ruidos, hasta que…

- M… me vengo Kuro-chan – Dijo el rubio mientras sostenía la cabeza de Kurotsuchi logrando que el liquido caliente quedara dentro de boca de la chica de cabello negro, había pasado mucho tiempo pero Naruto aun no se cansaba, esa gran cantidad de Chakra que el rubio tenia era realmente era útil, pero Kurotsuchi ya estaba muy cansada, además no habían comido.

- ¿Qué dices si comemos algo? – Pregunto el rubio mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente de la pelinegra.

- Esta bien – Respondió Kurotsuchi mientras respiraba rápidamente

Luego de comer una especie de estofado de carne con verduras, los chicos decidieron dormir donde dormían siempre en la habitación principal del dojo.

Seis de la mañana del día siguiente, el rubio con su ropa limpia tomo su mochila, estaba listo para partir, decidió no despertar a la chica de cabello negro, sin embargo cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de subir a su transporte la chica de cabello negro lo abrazo por atrás.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kuro-chan? deberías dormir, perdón si te levante – Dijo el rubio disculpándose

- No digas tonterías Naruto, vine porque me quería despedir de ti, además debo ir a comprar víveres – Dijo la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa

- Bien… entonces vamos de una vez – Dijo el rubio tranquilamente

Una vez terminada la conversación los chicos estaba listos para subir a su transporte, pero el rubio hizo algo antes de partir, en la bahía, dibujo en una gran roca con la sangre de su pulgar un espiral, luego de hacer eso subió a su transporte y la chica le pregunto.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi seriamente

- Es lo que me ayudara a utilizar una técnica Uzumaki, el sello de tele-transportación, pondré uno de esos sellos en cada país, así la transportación será menos difícil, sin embargo esta técnica solo la usare yo, debido a que utiliza una gran cantidad de Chakra – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- Ya veo, que gran idea, ¿puedes transportar a otras personas con ese jutsu? – Pregunto la pelinegra sorprendida

- Claro que si, debido a que el contrato esta firmado con mi sangre, el jutsu solo me quita Chakra a mí, creo que con esa gran cantidad de Chakra en mi interior no será difícil transportar a más personas – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Genial! – Dijo la pelinegra sorprendida

Luego de esa conversación los chicos partieron y en unas horas ya habían llegado al puerto del país del fuego del que habían partido hace dos semanas, Naruto se despidió de Kurotsuchi con un beso y después cada uno tomo su camino, no sin antes sin antes dibujar otro espiral con la sangre de su pulgar en un árbol cerca del pueblo, del puerto, la chica se dirigió al mercado y el chico se dirigió hacia el norte del país del fuego, antes de partir la chica de cabello negro le dijo.

- Por cierto… en cuanto regreses, aclararemos la situación de tus "novias" – Dijo la pelinegra seriamente

- Esta bien – Dijo el rubio un poco nervioso.

Dos días después, una tarde con un poco de lluvia, Naruto caminaba apresuradamente hacia un pueblo que diviso camino atrás, el chico cada vez se acercaba mas pero antes de llegar a la entrada del pueblo su paso fue detenido por dos miembros de Akatsuki, por un hombre de color azul que cargaba una gran espada y por un joven de cabello negro y ojos negros con un poco de color rojo.

Naruto estaba preocupado… ¿acaso había llegado el momento en el que Akatsuki lo quisiera atrapar?

- ¿Eres Naruto verdad? – Pregunto Itachi seriamente

- Si… - Respondió el rubio preocupado

- ¿Acaso me van a capturar? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Si por mi fuera te capturaría en este instante pero al parecer Itachi-san tiene algo importante que decirte, así que por ahora no lo hare – Dijo el hombre con forma de tiburón

- No lo sé, no tengo mucha confianza de ustedes, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? – Pregunto Naruto molesto

- Puedo jurarte que no tengo intenciones de hacer algo contra ti, aun así dime… ¿qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mi? – Pregunto Itachi seriamente

Naruto se quedo pensando un momento hasta tranquilizarse.

- Dile a ese tipo que se aleje, no le tengo mucha confianza a el – Dijo Naruto seriamente señalando al hombre de color azul

- Kisame, espérame en la entrada del camino al pueblo – Dijo Itachi seriamente

- Esta bien Itachi-san, tomate tu tiempo – Dijo Kisame con su típica sonrisa antes de alejarse del lugar

- Bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto el rubio más tranquilo

- ¿Por qué no vamos al pueblo? Te invito una copa – Dijo Itachi más calmado

- E… está bien – Respondió el rubio un poco nervioso.

En el bar del pueblo…

- ¿Qué ocurrió Naruto? ¿Por qué no estás en Konoha? – Pregunto Itachi

- Cuando tu hermano escapo decidí llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea pero al haber fallado, la gente y una persona cercana me recriminaron, no lo podía aguantar… sabes, no se siente bien ser discriminado y odiado, yo no decidí tener esa bestia en mi interior, por eso decidí huir de Konoha y hacer mi vida en algún otro lugar, ahora tengo un propósito muy importante, es algo grande – Dijo Naruto emocionado

- ¿Enserio? ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto Itachi

- Voy a revivir el país del remolino de las cenizas – Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un poco de Sake

- Ya veo… te agradezco que intentaras devolver a mi hermano, sobre él quería hablar contigo – Dijo Itachi preocupado

- ¿Qué sucede con él? – Pregunto el rubio seriamente

- Me preocupa lo que mi hermano vaya a hacer, por eso quiero pedirte un favor, ya que será la última vez que nos veamos - Dijo Itachi seriamente

- ¿Por qué yo? De todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué yo? – Pregunto Naruto confundido

- Porque confió en ti, cuando te conocí cuando aun eras un niño, supe que eras alguien confiable, además en el fondo puede que seas el único amigo de Sasuke y el único capaz de rescatarlo, sabes el será un ninja muy poderoso, pronto ocurrirá algo, espero que de eso que ocurrirá Sasuke se sienta satisfecho y regrese a Konoha, pero si eso no ocurre, necesito alguien que lo detenga… sabes… el poder corrompe y él en estos momentos ha obtenido bastante poder… tanto que incluso asesino a su mentor, Orochimaru – Dijo Itachi seriamente

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Naruto sorprendido

- Dime algo… ¿Por qué será la última vez que nos veamos? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá? – Pregunto Naruto confundido

- Esta bien te lo diré, pero antes quiero que tengas entendido algo, ¿sabes sobre la masacre de mi clan, hecha por mi verdad? – Pregunto Itachi seriamente

- Así es – Respondió el rubio seriamente

- Bien… quiero que veas esta foto – Dijo Itachi mientras le entregaba al rubio la foto de una mujer mayor de cabello negro

- ¿Quién es esta mujer? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente intentando ocultar el hecho de que la mujer llamo su atención.

- Bien, esta es la explicación y otro favor que tengo que pedirte – Dijo Itachi seriamente

- Yo asesine a todos en mi clan a excepción de Sasuke, o por lo menos eso creía, la razón por la cual lo hice fue para evitar una guerra civil, el clan Uchiha se sentía inseguro, querían recuperar el respeto y el poder que habían obtenido en las guerras pasadas y que con el tiempo despareció, mi padre, el líder del clan Uchiha estaba planeando un golpe de estado, por esa razón yo fui asignado como un espía de los Uchiha cuando estaba en el ANBU, estaba preocupado, era necesario mantener la paz, era necesario exterminar a todo el clan, menos a Sasuke por supuesto, por lo menos eso pensé hasta hace algunos años, cuando en un viaje la encontré, encontré a mi madre, la noche en la que ocurrió la masacre actué tan rápido que seguro no me di cuenta que la deje viva, ahora ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, ahora es una simple mujer que vive en un pequeño pueblo, la dirección está detrás de la foto, la masacre del clan creó un odio en Sasuke, no quiero que el pase lo mismo que yo, quiero el obtenga poder con una buena justificación, esa será su venganza – Dijo Itachi seriamente

- ¿Vas a dejar que te asesine solo para darle más poder? – Pregunto Naruto sorprendido

- No me interesa morir, ya estoy enfermo, una enfermedad causada por usar estos ojos malditos, no sé cuánto me queda de vida, no soy de piedra Naruto, realmente es estresante estar pensando cuando llegara el momento de partir, dejando que Sasuke me mate lograre que él se libere de ese rencor y vuelva a ser feliz pero en caso de que eso no ocurra es ahí donde entras tu Naruto, debes detenerlo, aunque sea a la fuerza – Dijo Itachi seriamente

- Ese es el primer favor que te voy a pedir, el segundo favor que te quiero pedir, es que mantengas a mi madre alejada de Sasuke – Dijo Itachi

- Interesante – Dijo el rubio asombrado

- ¿Por qué quieres alejar a tu madre de Sasuke? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Porque si él se entera que ella está viva, el se sentirá mal por mi muerte, además sufrirá mas al saber que ella no lo recuerda, por esa razón te pido de corazón que la alejes de Sasuke – Dijo Itachi preocupado

- Soy demasiado blando… tu historia me ha conmovido, supongo que no pierdo nada si hago lo que me pides – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Lo hare – agrego con otra sonrisa

- ¿Enserio? No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto – Dijo Itachi tranquilamente

- Descuida, yo me encargo, puedes irte tranquilo – Dijo el rubio tranquilamente

- Antes de irme quiero agradecerte por haber aceptado ayudarme, quiero que esto lo veas como un agradecimiento no como un pago – Dijo Itachi seriamente

- Cerca de aquí se dirige otro grupo de Akatsuki, es un dúo conocido como el dúo zombi formado por Kakuzu y Hidan, ellos están en busca de otro biju pero si te llegan a encontrar, estarás en peligro, no dudaran en capturarte, te daré unos consejos para derrotar a Kakuzu debes destruir sus corazones y para ganarle a Hidan debes evitar que te quite sangre, ya que si obtiene tu sangre estarás perdido, ese tipo es inmortal, así que ten cuidado – Dijo Itachi antes de levantarse

- Gracias por la información – Dijo Naruto seriamente

Itachi solo se inclino en agradecimiento, pago por las copas y se fue del lugar, Naruto fue a la barra principal del bar y mientras pedía una bebida vio algo interesante, una chica morena, de cabello verde, el chico sentía el Chakra de la chica algo familiar, la chica al parecer estaba triste ya que estaba con la cabeza baja.

- _Esta chica es muy guapa, me pregunto si podre tener una conversación con ella_ – Pensó el rubio

- _Bueno… no tengo nada que perder_ – Pensó el rubio emocionado

¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Qué intentara Naruto? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno un capitulo de transición, me gusto escribirlo, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**- Link94 - **


	6. Nanabi

**Perdón por poner el misterio del capítulo anterior demasiado fácil pero ese es mi estilo, siempre poner preguntas al final de cada capítulo, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, en fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

- _Esta chica es muy guapa, me pregunto si podre tener una conversación con ella_ – Pensó el rubio

- _Bueno… no tengo nada que perder_ – Pensó el rubio emocionado

- Por favor dame dos copas del mejor vino que tengas, una para mí y otra para la señorita – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al encargado del bar

- Enseguida – contesto el encargado de manera agradable

- Hola, soy Naruto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto el rubio a la chica de cabello verde

- …Me llamo Fu – Contesto indiferente la chica morena

- Aquí están las copas que ordeno joven – Dijo el encargado

- Gracias – Respondió el rubio mientras observaba su copa

- ¿Tinto eh? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Vamos, pruébalo seguro te gustara – le dijo el rubio a la chica de cabello verde la cual miraba a Naruto confundida

La chica tomo un poco de la bebida que el rubio le invito y mientras saboreaba la bebida el rubio le dijo.

- ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Por tonterías… no me gustaría contártelas son cosas demasiado negativas – Dijo la chica de cabello verde preocupada

- Vamos… no tengas miedo – Dijo el rubio antes de darle un sorbo a la bebida

- Es que me ponía a reflexionar sobre el mundo, mientras trato de mejorar alguien siempre me hace sentir mal hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que el mundo es una mierda… además mi vida es un total fracaso, no tengo un objetivo y estoy completamente sola, creo que ningún hombre jamás querría estar con una mujer tan patética como yo… te agradezco la copa… - Dijo la chica de pelo verde en tono triste

- …Ahora te dejo en paz – Dijo la morena tratando de alejarse pero fue detenida por el rubio

- Yo si tengo un objetivo en este momento – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Mi objetivo… - Expreso el ojiazul antes de levantarse del lugar ponerse frente a Fu y acariciar su barbilla

- …Es conquistarte – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos a Fu

La chica estaba paralizada, el silencio invadía el lugar… Fu no sabía qué hacer, pero el rubio rompió el silencio que había entre los dos con un pequeño beso el cual provoco que Fu se sonrojara.

Luego de eso los chicos volvieron a sentarse y continuaron platicando, la chica poco a poco se fue abriendo al rubio, llego un momento en el cual la peli-verde reía junto al rubio.

- _Es demasiado agradable… ¿acaso esto es real?… yo creí que por ser un monstruo nadie querría estar conmigo y menos un hombre tan guapo como el_ – Pensó Fu con una sonrisa

- Fu… no subestimes tu encanto – Dijo el rubio mientras recordaba cuando Fu le dijo que ningún hombre le gustaría estar con ella

- Creo que eres una mujer muy bella y agradable – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de la chica sonrojada

- ¿Qué dices… si nos vamos a un lugar más intimo? – Sugirió el rubio seductoramente al oído de Fu.

- E… está bien – Respondió la morena nerviosa

Unos minutos más tarde la pareja entraba a un cuarto lentamente debido a que Naruto cargaba a la chica de cabello verde mientras la besaba apasionadamente, con rapidez el rubio acostó en la cama a la morena no sin antes cerrar la puerta del cuarto rápidamente, el rubio miraba a la chica sonrojada mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la playera negra que tenia puesta, después de eso el rubio se sentó en la cama junto a la morena y tomándola de la cintura la volvió a besar y poco a poco por la espalda de la chica las manos del rubio desabrochaban la blusa de la chica de cabello verde de manera lenta.

- Oh… Naruto, no te detengas – Dijo la chica mientras respiraba rápidamente

- Bueno… necesitaba respirar… y también necesitaba hacer esto – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de quitarle bruscamente la blusa a la morena dejándola solo con un brasier negro que cubría unos lindos pechos, no eran enormes, tenían el tamaño ideal

El rubio volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Fu mientras con sus manos jugaban con los pechos de la chica de ojos color naranja, poco a poco le quito el brasier y comenzó a jugar con los pechos descubiertos de la chica, la boca del rubio ahora se concentraba en los pechos de la morena, Naruto lamia los pezones cuidadosamente y los mordía suavemente, después de jugar con los pechos de la chica el rubio se quito el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer, también la chica se deshizo de su mini falda quedando solo con unas pantaletas negras las cuales Naruto bajo rápidamente.

El rubio miraba sonriente la intimidad de la chica de cabello verde, el rubio acerco su boca a la vagina de la morena y enseguida metió su lengua en la entrada, mientras el rubio jugaba con la intimidad de Fu con su lengua, unos dedos jugaban con la entrada trasera de la chica, la chica solo podía soltar gemidos ante la dominación del rubio sobre su cuerpo, la chica estaba muy excitada tanto que no tardo en llegar su orgasmo el cual el rubio tomo y lamio con entusiasmo.

El rubio tomo a la chica por sus mejillas y la acerco a el para clavarle un beso, al rubio le encantaba besar sorpresivamente a la chica de cabello verde, el rubio hizo que la chica de cabello verde bajara hacia su entrepierna, la chica de cabello verde quito lentamente el bóxer del rubio dejando ver su miembro erecto, la chica solo sonrió y con su mano derecha tomo el miembro del rubio, comenzó a jugar con el miembro erecto dando lengüetazos en la punta y poco a poco comenzó a introducir el miembro de Naruto en su boca, la chica muy contenta metía y sacaba el miembro del rubio, poco a poco la velocidad aumento, de un momento a otro la chica por ordenes del rubio detuvo su movimiento mientras Naruto se sentaba en la cama y le sugería a la chica de cabello verde que se sentara en su miembro, la chica de cabello verde como si estuviera sentada poco a poco fue introduciendo el miembro del rubio el cual besaba por detrás el cuello de la chica, luego sus hombros todo esto ocurría mientras jugaba con los pechos de Fu, inesperadamente Naruto aumento la velocidad.

- Oh si… Naruto… dámela toda – Dijo la peli-verde muy excitada

En ese momento el rubio se detuvo un poco y metiendo de manera brusca su miembro la chica comenzó a sentir un liquido caliente dentro de ella, luego de calmarse por el orgasmo, los chicos cambiaron de posición, Naruto puso a Fu en cuatro y suavemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de la peli-verde el rubio introducía su miembro, una vez que su miembro estaba dentro de Fu, el rubio comenzó a penetrarla mientras jugaba con sus pechos, la excitación provoco que los chicos no tardaran en tener otro orgasmo, así pasaron las horas en las cuales los chicos se perdieron entre el placer y el cariño aunque las copas que tomaron anteriormente también contribuyeron para que los chicos no se preocuparan por el tiempo, al final ahí estaban los dos amantes en la cama, tapados por una sábana blanca, iluminados por la luz de la luna que pasaba por una ventana, la chica simplemente se relajaba con una sonrisa en el pecho del rubio.

- Naruto… ¿Qué significo para ti, una aventura o una oportunidad? – Pregunto Fu con los ojos entrecerrados

- Una oportunidad… quiero algo mas contigo Fu, no quiero que esto quede como una aventura, quiero volver a sentirte cerca de mí, quiero volver a tocarte, apreciar tu hermosa piel morena… ¿Dime… quieres viajar conmigo? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

- …Me encantaría – Respondió la chica de cabello azul antes de caer dormida

Por ahora la tranquilidad reinaba en la habitación.

Mientras tanto en los sueños de la peli-verde

- ¡Monstruo! - - ¡Maldito demonio! - - ¡Muérete de una vez! - - Gritaban varias personas que lanzaban cosas a una pequeña de cabello verde

- ¿P… porque… porque todos me odian? – Pensaba la pequeña mientras corría.

De un momento a otro la chica tropezó luego trato de levantarse rápidamente pero antes de moverse, la gente la rodeo y comenzó a golpearla.

- Este mundo… definitivamente es una porquería – Pensó la pequeña mientras se encontraba en posición fetal para evitar los golpes de la gente.

En ese momento Fu se levanto asustada, miro al rubio y con cuidado de no levantarlo bajo de la cama, se puso su ropa y salió de ese cuarto corriendo a toda prisa.

- _Lo siento Naruto… pero un monstruo como yo no merece nada… solo te causare problemas, te deseo felicidad en tu vida_ – Pensó la morena mientras corría rápidamente.

Unos minutos después el rubio cambio de posición en la cama tratando de abrazar a Fu por detrás, sin embargo solo se encontró con la sorpresa de encontrar solo almohadas en su lugar, el rubio se levanto rápidamente, inspecciono el lugar y al no encontrar a Fu, decidió salir a buscarla, el rubio entro a un bosque y desde la punta de un árbol comenzó a revisar el panorama, luego de unos minutos encontró en cierta parte lo que parecía humo, producto de una explosión.

- No puede ser… ¡Fu! – Dijo el rubio mientras partía a toda velocidad hacia donde se encuentra el humo.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde había humo se encontraban tres personas, dos hombres vestidos con capas negras las cuales tenían dibujadas nubes de color rojo, uno de ellos de cabello gris el cual sostenía una especie de Oz, el otro un hombre con la cara tapada que miraba a una chica de cabello verde.

- Fu, la jinchuriki del Nanabi, que patético… a esto ha llegado Takigakure, su arma ni siquiera opuso resistencia – Dijo el hombre de la cara cubierta de nombre Kakuzu

- ¡M… mátenme! – Dijo la chica de cabello verde tirada en el suelo y con sangre cerca de la boca y muchas heridas

- No seas tonta, primero necesitamos extraer el biju, no te preocupes después de eso morirás, no tengas prisa… ¿Qué razón tienes para impacientarte así? – Dijo el hombre de cabello gris

- Mientras mas rápido me valla de este mundo cruel… es mejor para mi – Dijo Fu tristemente

- Bueno… entonces supongo que es hora de irnos – Dijo Kakuzu mientras amarraba a la chica para llevársela cargando, en ese momento los planes del hombre del rostro cubierto fueron arruinados

- ¡Rasengan! – Grito el rubio al momento de impactar el rasengan en el suelo, esto provoco que Kakuzu retrocediera

- Esto… lo dejare a la suerte pero al ver que tu retrocediste supongo que el inmortal es el de cabello gris – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- ¿¡Que!? – Expreso Hidan sorprendido ante el razonamiento del rubio

- Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo – Dijo el rubio seriamente mientras sacaba un pergamino.

- Espera… - Dijo Hidan molesto

- ¡Uzumaki no jutsu! – Dijo el rubio mientras extendía el pergamino

En ese momento el rubio puso su mano en el suelo y un sello gigante cubrió el suelo abarcando a Hidan y a Naruto, el sello rápidamente se transformo y una especie de espiral que comenzó a tragarse a Hidan, a Naruto no debido a que en ese momento el rubio desapareció en una explosión, era un clon.

En ese momento el rubio verdadero apareció.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto Kakuzu después de ver desaparecer a su compañero.

- Es un sello de tele-transportación, es el que uso para moverme en poco tiempo, sería muy descuidado de mi parte luchar contra ustedes dos – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- ¡Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete de aquí! – Dijo Fu preocupada

- Lo siento Fu… esta vez estoy actuando como un niño egoísta, Fu, tu eres solo mía, por eso no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi – Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No te preocupes… - Dijo el rubio mientras preparaba algo en su mano

- …No perderé – Dijo el rubio el cual sorpresivamente se movió rápidamente, lo único que se ha podido apreciar es el rubio el cual con un Rasengan atravesó el corazón de Kakuzu.

- Eres rápido mocoso – Dijo Kakuzu seriamente

El rubio rápidamente se alejo mientras el hombre tiraba su capa a un lado, en una escena prácticamente bizarra, unas mascaras que están en la espalda del Akatsuki comenzaron a liberarse, las mascaras solo son el rostro de unos seres extraños negros, estos seres rápidamente comenzaron a acorralar al rubio mientras uno de estos seres disparaba una especie de rayo azul otro lanzaba rayo rojo, Naruto tenía algunas heridas y él ni siquiera había atacado aun.

- ¡Fuuton: Atsugai! – Dijo Kakuzu seriamente

Uno de los seres negros comenzó a perseguir a naruto y de su boca comenzó a lanzar una especie de bomba de viento que impacto en el lugar causando un gran alboroto, llegando al punto de destruir una parte del bosque donde se encontraban.

- Eso es peligroso – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- No me subestimes… dime ¿Cómo me derrotaras? – Pregunto Kakuzu

- Ya lo veras – Respondió el rubio

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Dijo el rubio al momento de crear cuatro copias de el

Cada copia fue tras un ser quedando cuatro a cuatro, los seres negros comenzaron a perseguir a los clones del rubio, una vez que los seres negros al perseguir a los clones quedaron los cuatro juntos, en ese momento el Naruto original, decidió atacar.

- ¡Double Rasengan! – Grito el rubio logrando con esto matar a dos de las criaturas extrañas quedando solo dos el que usa el elemento fuego y el que usa el elemento viento.

- ¡Fuuton: Atsugai! – Dijo Kakuzu molesto

Nuevamente persiguiendo al rubio pero esta vez con más rapidez el monstruo negro impacto directamente en el estomago del rubio logrando con esto que el rubio comenzara a sacar sangre por la boca.

- ¡Naruto, no! – Dijo Fu débilmente

- No tienes escapatoria, esta es tu derrota – Dijo Kakuzu seriamente

- ¡Katon: Zukokku! – Ordeno Kakuzu

En ese momento el otro monstruo comenzó a lanzar de su boca un gran rayo el cual impacto directamente al rubio, haciendo creer a Kakuzu que el rubio había sido derrotado, pero una vez que el humo ocasionado por la explosión se disperso se rebeló a Naruto de rodillas, sin camisa y rodeado por una especie de aura roja, detrás de el había una cola.

- ¿Eso es? – Se Pregunto Kakuzu seriamente

- Naruto… ¿tú eres? – Pregunto Fu impresionada

- Así es Fu-chan yo también soy un Jinchuriki por lo tanto comprendo el dolor que sientes, esas ganas de querer acabar con todo, ese sufrimiento… esa soledad – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- _Espero que las cosas no se compliquen… bueno mientras el numero de colas no pase de cinco, no habrá problema_ – Pensó el rubio preocupado

- Es hora de que esto termine… - Dijo el rubio mientras preparaba algo con sus manos

En ese momento el rubio sostenía una gran esfera de color azul rodeada por un aura roja.

- ¡Odama Rasengan! – Grito el rubio al momento de impactar el ataque en los dos últimos monstruos, logrando destruirlos.

- Imposible – Dijo Kakuzu seriamente

Mientras tanto el rubio preparaba la última técnica.

- Aquí se acaba todo Kakuzu – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- ¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken! – Grito El Rubio mientras corría con el brazo derecho en el cielo el cual cargaba un Shuriken gigante de viento el cual fue impactado directamente en el pecho de Kakuzu, ese fue el final del Akatsuki.

El aura roja del rubio desapareció y se acerco a Fu, le quito la cuerda que le había puesto Kakuzu y le dijo.

- Sé que no tienes aldea, sé que no tienes un destino, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y obtienes esas dos cosas? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

- No tengas miedo a ser feliz, yo hare que veas la vida desde un punto de vista diferente, te mostrare que la felicidad existe, golpeare a aquel que te haga llorar, y sobre todo, te daré lo que más necesitas… amor, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? – Pregunto el rubio antes de recibir un abrazo de la chica de cabello verde la cual lloraba en sus brazos

- Supongo que eso es un si… aunque solo hay una condición – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de Fu

- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto la chica de cabello verde tratando de limpiarse sus lágrimas

- Ya lo sabrás en cuanto llegues a tu nuevo hogar – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Luego de rescatar a Fu, el rubio uso su técnica de tele-transporte para llegar al país del remolino donde Kurotsuchi lo esperaba en la casa, la chica de cabello negro encontró a Naruto y a Fu caminando abrazados débilmente por lo cual decidió ayudarles.

- ¿Qué paso Naruto? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi preocupada

- Te lo explicare después… ¿crees que podrías curarnos? Yo realmente lo necesito, ya decidí mi próximo destino y no quiero tardar mucho en llegar, claro no sin antes pasar un tiempo con ustedes – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Ustedes? ¿Así que tenemos a una nueva chica que formara parte de nuestro clan eh? Bien entonces luego me explicas lo que ocurrió ya que también necesito hablarte sobre algo, principalmente una idea muy loca pero que estoy segura te gustara – Dijo la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa

¿Qué idea tiene en mente Kurotsuchi? ¿Cuál es el nuevo destino del rubio? Esto y más en el próximo episodio.

¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta mucho Fu, al parecer ella es de los Jinchurikis que odian a la humanidad, una cosa más es que sentí que Kakuzu no fue muy problemático creo que la batalla no fue muy buena, aunque no importa, después de todo el objetivo en este fic no son las peleas, en fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

- **Link94** -


	7. Kumogakure Parte 1

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

- ¿Ustedes? ¿Así que tenemos a una nueva chica que formara parte de nuestro clan eh? Bien entonces luego me explicas lo que ocurrió ya que también necesito hablarte sobre algo, principalmente una idea muy loca pero que estoy segura te gustara – Dijo la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa

Esa noche Kurotsuchi curo al rubio y la chica de cabello verde los cuales le contaban a la chica lo que ocurrió, debido a que el Chakra de los bijus que los jóvenes tienen en su interior ayudaban a sanar las heridas no fue muy difícil que los chicos se recuperaran, al día siguiente en una mesa Kurotsuchi hablaba con Naruto y Fu.

- ¿Naruto a esta condición te referías? – Pregunto la chica de cabello verde preocupada

- Así es Fu-chan, espero que no te moleste convivir con otras mujeres – Dijo el rubio apenado

- Ya veo… supongo que si quieres restaurar tu clan, esto es necesario, de igual forma a mi lo único que me interesa es estar contigo así que si incluso tengo que compartirte, no me separare de ti – Dijo la peli-verde con una sonrisa

- ¡Gracias por comprender Fu-chan! – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

- Bueno por mí no hay problema pero ¿Qué opinas tu Kurotsuchi-san? – Pregunto la peli-verde preocupada

- Soy demasiado liberal, mientras Naruto no me ignore es suficiente – Dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras abrazaba al rubio bruscamente

- Por cierto Naruto… ¿Cuál es tu próximo destino? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro tranquilamente

- Kumogakure – Respondió el rubio tranquilamente

- ¿Kumogakure eh? Bien… mi abuelo me dijo que el Jinchuriki de ese lugar es capaz de controlar a su biju – Dijo Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa

- ¿En serio? Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para controlar al Kyubi por cierto Fu-chan también es una Jinchuriki, ella tiene sellado al Nanabi dentro de ella – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Si voy a Kumogakure y aprendo a controlar al Kyubi me sentiré más seguro – Dijo el rubio emocionado

- Bien… ahora dime Kuro-chan… ¿Cuál es la idea que se te ocurrió que dijiste que a mí me gustaría? – Pregunto el rubio confundido

- Ya lo veras – Respondió la peli-negra antes de tomar a Fu y Naruto y llevarlos a la sala la cual estaba completamente vacía

- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto el rubio confundido

- Este es un ritual de iniciación… - Dijo Kurotsuchi antes de ponerse a espaldas de Fu

- Para formar parte del clan todas las chicas pasaran por este ritual… - Dijo Kurotsuchi antes de abrazar a Fu por detrás y sorprenderla

- Quiero que mires Naruto… cuando el momento llegue, te unirás a nosotras por ahora, disfruta el espectáculo – Dijo la peli-negra antes de besar el cuello de Fu, la cual estaba confundida pero aun así no oponía resistencia.

Ahí estaba Naruto observando como Kurotsuchi besaba el cuello de Fu mientras jugaba con sus pechos, poco a poco las chicas se despojaban de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudas, mientras Kurotsuchi besaba a Fu de frente también manoseaba sus pechos, luego los comenzó a saborear con su lengua y también daba pequeños mordiscos a sus pezones causando que la chica de cabello verde lanzara muchos gemidos, poco a poco Kurotsuchi comenzó a bajar hasta encontrarse con la intimidad de Fu, comenzó a explorarla con sus dedos, luego jugó con su lengua en un juego entre lengua y dedos, el primer orgasmo de Fu llego, Kurotsuchi tomo el liquido vaginal con pasión, luego de eso Kurotsuchi se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, el cual estaba muy excitado por la situación, rápidamente lo beso, el rubio aprovecho para acariciar el trasero de la peli-negra mientras la besaba, poco a poco el rubio se quitaba la ropa hasta quedar desnudo, una vez desnudo la chica de cabello negro acostó al rubio en el suelo y mientras ella besaba al rubio la chica de cabello verde chupaba el miembro del rubio, luego de un rato de juegos y caricias, Kurotsuchi se sentó en la cara del rubio y Fu en su miembro, mientras penetraba a Fu el rubio jugaba con la intimidad de Kurotsuchi con su boca y con sus manos jugaba con los senos de Fu, todo esto ocurría mientras Kurotsuchi besaba a Fu, en medio del placer un fuerte orgasmo llego a los jóvenes, luego de recuperar un poco el aliento cambiaron de posiciones.

- Así… - Decía el rubio mientras le explicaba a Kurotsuchi que ahora a Fu le toca acostarse y a Kurotsuchi le toca encimarse sobre la peli-verde.

Mientras la peli-negra besaba a la morena Naruto penetraba a Kurotsuchi por detrás, sus manos ahora jugaban con los pechos de Kurotsuchi la cual abrazaba y besaba a Fu, la cual cada vez se ponía mas y mas roja, un nuevo orgasmo no tardo en llegar, los chicos continuaron así hasta que cayó la tarde, los tres dormían tapados por una sábana blanca en el suelo, abrazada del brazo izquierdo de Naruto Kurotsuchi dormía tranquila junto al rubio al igual que Fu la cual era abrazada por el brazo derecho de Naruto, todos dormían tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, una cueva había seis figuras extrañas, cada una vestida con una capa negra con nubes rojas, todas ellas materializadas del original uno de ellos era el compañero de Itachi, Kisame, junto a él se encontraba un hombre que al parecer tenia la mitad de su cara blanca y la otra negra, junto a él se encontraba un joven de cabello puntiagudo y con unos de color purpura los cuales tienen detalles redondos de color negro, junto a él se encontraba una chica de cabello azul, con una flor en la cabeza, junto a ella se encuentra un hombre con una máscara naranja que al parecer tenia la forma de un remolino el cual tenía el centro en su ojo derecho, al final se encuentra el hombre de cabello gris, el compañero del difunto Kakuzu.

- Hidan, dinos que ocurre porque has convocado una reunión – Dijo el joven de ojos purpuras seriamente

- Pain, Kakuzu está muerto, y puede que el responsable sea el mismo que se encargo de Sasori y Deidara – Dijo Hidan preocupado

- ¿Qué? ¿Kakuzu-san muerto? ¡Me ha decepcionado, no creí que sería tan débil! – Dijo el enmascarado con una voz infantil

- Tobi, silencio, ten más respeto por tu sempai fallecido – Dijo Pain seriamente

- Continua Hidan, dinos de quien se trata – Agrego Pain

- Perdón, lo siento Pain-san – Dijo el enmascarado con pena

- En serio Akatsuki está en decadencia… ¿Cómo dejaron que este idiota entrara en la organización? – Pregunto Hidan molesto ante la actitud de Tobi

- Volviendo al tema, no van a creer quien fue el responsable… fue el Jinchuriki del Kyubi – Respondió Hidan seriamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? ¡Esto es bastante extraño nosotros deberíamos ser quienes lo estén cazando no él a nosotros! ¿No lo crees Zetsu-san? – Dijo Tobi asustado

- Silencio Tobi – Respondió la parte negra de Zetsu seriamente

- Por cierto… ¿Qué paso con Itachi? – Pregunto la chica de cabello azul seriamente

- ¿No lo sabías Konan? Por respeto a la memoria de Itachi-san no diré sus motivos, Itachi-san lucho contra su hermano y dejo que lo derrotara – Dijo Kisame seriamente

- Por cierto Tobi… ¿Qué estas planeado? ¿Por qué hablaste con Sasuke? – Dijo Kisame seriamente

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no intento nada Kisame-san, yo solo felicite a Sasuke por derrotar a uno de los miembros más poderosos de Akatsuki, nunca paso por mi mente que Itachi-san se haya dejado vencer! – Dijo Tobi nervioso

- Ya veo… esto no es bueno, cada vez hay menos miembros de Akatsuki… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Pain? – Pregunto Konan seriamente

- Dejemos que el Kyubi siga libre, cuando el momento llegue el será capturado por mí, por ahora continúen con la búsqueda de los otros Biju, tengan cuidado – Dijo Pain seriamente antes de desaparecer junto con el resto de miembros de Akatsuki excepto uno.

- ¿Eh? ¿Kisame-san? ¿Konan-san? ¡Chicos ayuda, no sé como desmaterializarme! ¡Ayuda, esto no es gracioso! – Dijo Tobi preocupado

Una semana después Naruto preparaba su mochila para partir, la noche anterior hizo un trió nuevamente con Fu y Kurotsuchi, esta nueva forma pasar la noche era agradable, pero en Kumogakure encontraría algo realmente bueno.

- Bien chicas, nos vemos – Dijo Naruto en la puerta de su casa mientras con su mano derecha tocaba la frente de Fu y con la izquierda al frente de Kurotsuchi

- No hagan maldades – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de besar sus frentes.

- Sabes que eso no pasara Naruto – Respondió Kurotsuchi mientras abrazaba a Fu

- C… cuídate mucho Naruto – Dijo Fu apenada

- Gracias Fu, me cuidare, lo prometo… bueno entonces yo me despido, diviértanse – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa antes de transportarse de vuelta al pueblo donde encontró a Fu.

Unas horas más tarde el rubio estaba a punto de llegar a Kumogakure, pero sintió Chakras conocidos, uno muy poderoso y otro no muy agradable, el rubio decidió seguir el rastro hasta llegar a las ruinas cerca de un edificio del cual solo quedaba un muro, cerca de una costa, el rubio se sorprendió al ver que había una chica rubia colgada del muro mientras en las ruinas alguien conocido descansaba, el compañero de Kakuzu.

- ¡Tu! – Dijo Naruto molesto

- Bien… primero debo averiguar cómo funciona su jutsu, tengo el plan perfecto – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

En ese momento el rubio se acerco a Hidan.

- Así que ahora vienes por mi eh… pues no me derrotaras tan fácil como al idiota de Kakuzu – Dijo Hidan levantándose y tomando su oz.

- Yo que tu mejor no intento nada… o asesino a la chica – Dijo Hidan seriamente

- Pues yo creo que eso no será posible, puedo sentir ese inmenso Chakra dentro de ella, ¿es una jinchuriki verdad? Es una lástima, con eso no me puedes amenazar, si el Jinchuriki muere el biju también… ¿sabes eso no? Bien solo puedo decirte que tus amenazas no me asustan – Dijo el rubio confiado

- Lo siento Hidan-kun, pero no me tomes por estúpido – Agrego Naruto seriamente

- Maldito… pues entonces, ¡Los llevare a los dos! – Dijo Hidan después de hacerle un corte en el pecho a Naruto, ahora Hidan observaba su Oz con la sangre del rubio.

- ¡Jajaja, ya no tienes escapatoria, ahora que he tomado tu sangre no tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir! – Dijo Hidan con una sonrisa creyendo que el rubio había sido derrotado pero después fue sorprendido cuando el rubio desapareció y la sangre que tenía en su arma se hizo de color negro y fue llevada por el viento como si fuera polvo.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido

- Ese era un clon, tal vez también yo lo soy – Dijo otro Naruto que apareció.

- Bien, supongo que esto será un trabajo en equipo – Dijo el rubio antes de que aparecieran otros tres clones, en ese momento todos preparaban algo en sus manos.

- ¡Rasengan! – Gritaban los cuatro clones del rubio mientras impactaban los ataques en Hidan el cual fue lanzado hacia los escombros, uno de los rubios logro quitarle su arma a Hidan y con la técnica de tele-transportación Uzumaki su arma desapareció.

Hidan molesto ante la situación saco otra arma, conocida como la lanza retráctil y entonces comenzó a perseguir a los clones del rubio.

- Uno – Dijo Hidan al golpear en la cabeza a un clon

- Dos – Expreso al momento de golpear a otro en el estomago

- Tres – Dijo Hidan al golpear en la cara a otro

- Cuatro – Dijo el Akatsuki al clavar la lanza en el brazo derecho del último clon.

En ese momento Hidan, tratando de buscar a Naruto, grito.

- ¡Sal de tu escondite maldito! – Grito el miembro de Akatsuki molesto

Mientras tanto Naruto recibía los golpes que los clones recibieron pronto la cabeza del rubio comenzaba a sacar sangre debido a un golpe que recibió un clon y su brazo derecho también comenzaba a sangrar.

- Mierda… no me puedo dar por vencido – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- Bien… es mejor no preocuparme, gracias al Kyubi la herida no tardara en sanarse – Agrego seriamente

Mientras tanto con Hidan otros cinco clones aparecían.

- ¡Así que de nuevo envías a tus clones eh! ¡Bien voy a hacer que salgas de donde estas escondido – Dijo Hidan mientras luchaba con dos clones pero no se esperaba que por detrás un clon lo golpeara con un rasengan mientras otro le quitaba su lanza retráctil, y el ultimo clon preparaba de nuevo la técnica de tele-transportación para enviar el arma lejos de ahí, Hidan se levanto molesto y saco una espada Kunai y con ella comenzó a cortar a los clones en el pecho, estos desaparecían mientras en el pecho del Naruto original comenzaban a salir varias heridas.

- Mierda… esta es la última oportunidad que tengo, es ahora o nunca – Dijo Naruto preocupado antes de comenzar a escupir sangre

Mientras tanto donde estaba Hidan nuevamente un clon apareció, este clon tenía su mano en el cielo y poco a poco el viento comenzaba a dar forma a algo desconocido para Hidan.

- ¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken! - Grito el rubio al momento de lanzar un Shuriken gigante de viento en dirección al cuello de Hidan, sin embargo el ataque no fue exitoso, Hidan solo se burlaba del "fallo" del rubio mientras el rubio solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa, Hidan no se percato de que otro clon estaba detrás de él, ese clon tenía en su mano el ataque fallido.

- ¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken! – Grito el clon que se encontraba detrás de Hidan al momento de cortarle la cabeza al Akatsuki el cual aun seguía vivo, en ese momento los clones desaparecieron y un rubio con mucha sangre cerca de la boca, en la cabeza y heridas en el pecho apareció, era el Naruto original.

- ¡Así que por fin te presentas bastardo! – Dijo la cabeza de Hidan

- Cállate, eres muy confiado, por eso has perdido… aun así debo admitir que fuiste un verdadero problema – Dijo el rubio seriamente mientras tomaba la cabeza de Hidan

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Hidan preocupado

- Es hora de que des un paseo por el mar, espero que una ballena te coma – Dijo el rubio antes de lanzar la cabeza de Hidan al mar la cual solo maldecía al rubio.

- Bien… es hora de irnos – Dijo Naruto al momento de cargar a la chica rubia y el cuerpo de Hidan el cual más tarde lanzo a un precipicio, luego de una hora el rubio llego a una aldea donde había muchas casas construidas en las montañas, había muchas nubes en el lugar, definitivamente había llegado a Kumogakure, el rubio estaba a punto de entrar pero fue detenido por una rubia que tenía el cabello hasta un poco más abajo del mentón, uno ojos azules, unos pechos grandes, la vestimenta Kumogakure la chica parecía la mayor de sus acompañantes, un joven moreno de cabello blanco que chupaba una paleta y una chica morena de cabello rojo.

El rubio miro a la rubia la cual tenía una expresión seria, el rubio solo sonrió un poco y mientras llevaba en sus brazos a la Jinchuriki que rescato se acerco a la rubia y le dijo.

- Por favor… llévenla al hospital – Dijo el rubio antes de entregar a la mujer que cargaba a la rubia que tenia frente a él, en ese momento las piernas del rubio cedieron y quedo de rodillas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el chico moreno preocupado

- No se preocupen por mi… - Dijo Naruto débilmente antes de comenzar a escupir mucha sangre

- _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ – Se Pregunto el rubio en su mente

- Por favor, atiendan a la chica primero – Dijo el rubio débilmente antes de desmayarse, las personas que detuvieron a Naruto solo observaban la escena sorprendidos.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba en una parte que ya había visitado antes, un lugar oscuro delante de el había una celda con un sello, dentro de esa celda estaba el sanguinario zorro de las nueve colas, el cual miraba a Naruto molesto mientras el rubio estaba confundido.

- ¿Qué mierda crees que haces Kyubi-kun? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que has detenido el fluido de Chakra que ayuda a que se recuperen rápido mis heridas? Recuerda que si yo muero tu también lo harás… ¿acaso quieres eso? – Pregunto Naruto molesto

- ¿Kyubi-kun? ¡Mocoso insolente! Hace mucho que me ignoras, necesitaba buscar una forma de hablar contigo – Dijo la bestia gigante molesta

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, tú nunca has querido ser mi amigo, tu actitud siempre es desesperante, siempre negativo, tú solo quieres matar, yo no soy así, aun no – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- ¿Tu y yo amigos? ¡Los amigos no existen mocoso! ¡Solo quiero que uses mi poder más seguido, es muy aburrido estar aquí encerrado! – Dijo el Kyubi molesto

- Lo siento, pero no debo depender de tu poder… eres alguien peligroso se que en cuanto tengas la mínima oportunidad trataras de apoderarte de mi cuerpo, eso es algo que no puedo permitir – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Pero viendo como están las cosas, veo que te sientes solo… tratare de hablar contigo más seguido – Dijo el rubio tranquilamente

- ¡No necesito tu compañía mocoso! ¡Ahora lárgate! – Dijo el Kyubi molesto, Naruto solo reía por su actitud.

Después de ese extraño encuentro, Naruto despertó en una cama, con vendas en la cabeza y en el pecho, al parecer estaba en un hospital, el chico solo estaba con un bóxer amarillo, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vigilado por las mismas personas que lo detuvieron.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo la chica morena con una sonrisa

- ¡Esto no es bueno! – Dijo el rubio preocupado antes de saltar de la cama bruscamente y huir por la ventana del cuarto.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto la chica morena

- No tengo idea, pero no debemos dejarlo libre, es de noche y no sabemos lo que puede hacer, Karui, Omoi, debemos encontrarlo – Dijo la rubia seriamente

- ¡Esta bien Samui-san! – Respondieron los jóvenes antes de salir a buscar al rubio al igual que Samui.

Samui fue en dirección a los comercios y por suerte no tardo en encontrar al rubio, estaba en un puesto de ramen, la rubia se acerco a Naruto el cual solo la observo y le dijo.

- ¡Este ramen es muy bueno! ¿Te gustaría un plato? ¡Yo invito! – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Em… no gracias – Respondió Samui confundida mientras veía comer al rubio el cual solo estaba en ropa interior, ¿Acaso no tenia vergüenza? – Se pregunto la rubia.

- ¡Vamos no seas tímida, como experto de ramen puedo asegurarte que está muy bueno! – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Supongo que podría comerme un plato – Dijo Samui seriamente antes de sentarse

Mientras comían Naruto decidió comenzar una conversación.

- Yo venía a Kumogakure con otro objetivo pero no esperaba tener una cena con la chica más linda del lugar – Dijo Naruto contento pero se sorprendió al notar que la rubia no expresaba ninguna emoción.

- Perdón por escapar, pero realmente tenía hambre – Se disculpo el rubio sin recibir respuesta

- En fin… Yo soy Naruto ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto el rubio antes de comer un poco de ramen

- Me llamo Samui – Respondió la rubia seriamente

Luego esas palabras Naruto decidió seguir comiendo, trato de ser indiferente para despertar interés en la rubia, pero esta no expresaba nada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una chica no caía en sus encantos.

- _Una mujer difícil… eso solo me motiva mas, voy a llevar las cosas más lento con ella, seguro al final me sentiré más orgulloso_ – Pensó el rubio mientras era escoltado de vuelta al hospital.

Al día siguiente Naruto se iba del hospital ya recuperado, en la entrada dos jóvenes lo esperaban, uno moreno y otro rubio.

- Soy Darui y este es mi compañero "C", ven con nosotros, Raikage-sama tiene ganas de verte – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

- _Esto es perfecto_ – Pensó el rubio

- Está bien… vamos – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Luego de caminar mucho llegaron hasta el edificio más grande y lujoso de toda Kumogakure, la oficinal del Raikage la cual está ubicada en una gran montaña, al entrar la oficina encontró a un hombre musculoso, moreno el cual estaba en su escritorio y junto a él se encontraba la chica con la que el rubio comió ramen la noche anterior, los jóvenes movieron junto al hombre musculoso.

- ¿Usted es el Raikage-sama? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente

- Así es… antes que nada quiero agradecerte por salvar a nuestra Jinchuriki, Yugito Nii – Dijo el Raikage seriamente

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? – Pregunto el Raikage seriamente

- Me llamo Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki – Respondió Naruto tranquilamente

En ese momento el Raikage se sorprendió pero luego se calmo.

- _¿Uzumaki eh?_ – Pensó el líder de Kumogakure

- Bien… dime ¿A qué se debe tu visita a nuestra noble aldea? – Pregunto el Raikage seriamente

- Eso es algo que no me gusta hablar pero lo diré, tengo un biju dentro de mi… y escuche que había un Jinchuriki aquí que podía controlarlo perfectamente – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Ya veo… díganle a Bee que pase – Dijo el Raikage seriamente

- ¿Esta seguro Raikage-sama? – Pregunto Darui preocupado

- Si, dile que entre – Respondió el hombre musculoso

En ese momento apareció un hombre moreno con cabello rubio, el cual vestía de blanco y con unas gafas negras, entro en el lugar mientras hacía ruidos con su boca tapada por su mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha se movía de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué sucede "Brother"? – Pregunto el hermano del Raikage

- Este muchacho es un Jinchuriki como tú, quiere que le ayudes a controlar su biju – Dijo el Raikage seriamente

- Dime muchacho ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu Biju? – Pregunto Killer Bee calmado

- Prácticamente me odia – Respondió el rubio apenado

- No, no, no muchacho, ¡si a tu biju quieres controlar… primero bien con él te deberías llevar! – Dijo Killer Bee mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro.

- Vuelve después muchacho – Dijo Killer Bee antes de salir del cuarto

- Ya lo escuchaste – Dijo el Raikage seriamente

- Supongo que volveré después, pero todavía no me iré de Kumo, digamos que aun tengo un objetivo en este lugar – Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Samui.

- Gracias por su tiempo Raikage-sama – Dijo el rubio con una reverencia antes de retirarse, mientras Naruto salía del lugar para ir a comer, el Raikage miraba a las nubes desde una ventana.

- _Por fin lo conocí Minato… es tu viva imagen_ – Pensó el Raikage

- ¿Raikage-sama está seguro de dejarlo ir así? – Pregunto Samui

- Si, dudo que el muchacho sea peligroso, si el intentara algo contra nuestra aldea no tendría escapatoria, pero si no te sientes segura, puedes vigilarlo… sabes a lo que me refiero – Dijo el Raikage con una sonrisa

- N… no malinterprete las cosas Raikage-sama, estoy preocupada por la aldea, eso es todo, supongo que tendré que vigilarlo – Dijo Samui antes de retirarse.

Mientras tanto Naruto, buscaba un buen lugar para comer, pero debido a que su hambre fue más fuerte que él, fue al puesto de ramen de la noche anterior, el chico estaba a punto de ordenar cuando una chica conocida de cabello rubio llegaba a él.

- Me dijeron que tú me salvaste… debo agradecerte por eso – Dijo la rubia de nombre Yugito

- ¿Eres Yugito verdad? Yo soy Naruto, no te preocupes, no tienes que pagarme por salvarte, de hecho debería agradecer que gracias a ti pude entrar a Kumo – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Vamos, no tengas miedo, te invitare un plato de ramen – Dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

- Bueno, supongo no puedo decirle "no" a una dama – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Mientras los chicos comían, Yugito daba miradas seductoras al rubio, la chica a veces pasaba su lengua por sus labios, con la excusa de limpiar el caldo del ramen que quedaba, el rubio no se aguanto y le dijo a la rubia al odio.

- Terminemos y vayamos a un lugar más intimo – Expreso Naruto seductoramente

Luego de terminar de comer y pagar la cuenta, Yugito tomo a Naruto de la mano y en un callejón los dos se divertían, Naruto besaba a Yugito desesperadamente mientras agarraba su trasero, la chica solo podía abrazar el cuello del rubio.

Luego de unos minutos intensos entre ese duelo de caricias y besos, los jóvenes decidieron ir a un lugar más intimo, el departamento de Yugito, al llegar Yugito se deshizo de su camisa quedando solo cubierta por un brasier blanco, la chica estaba perdida en el pecho del rubio el cual volvió al ataque, mientras besaba a la rubia, Naruto deshacía la trenza, logrando descubrir el largo y hermoso cabello rubio, poco a poco bajo hasta su cintura mientras su mano izquierda sostenía la cintura de la chica, con la derecha el rubio se aventuro debajo del pantalón de Yugito, el rubio decidió despojar a Yugito de su brasier y del pantalón de la chica, ahora con su boca comenzó a jugar con sus pechos mordiendo sus pezones y chupándolos, el rubio decidió ahora quitarse sus pantalones y su ropa interior, también se deshizo de las pantaletas blancas de la chica, una vez hecho esto, el rubio se acostó en la cama de Yugito y la rubia se acostó encima de él, solo que de manera contraria al rubio, es decir quedaron en posición "sesenta y nueve" mientras la chica jugaba con el miembro del rubio, este exploraba la intimidad de Yugito, luego de unos minutos la excitación hizo que los jóvenes tuvieran su primer orgasmo.

- Oh… Naruto eres muy bueno – Dijo Yugito con dificultad.

- Espero que lo siguiente te guste, mi linda gatita – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la barbilla de yugito

Enseguida el rubio se puso de pie y cargo a la rubia la cual estaba amarrada al cuerpo de Naruto con sus piernas mientras abrazaba su cuello, el rubio comenzó a penetrarla de esta forma, aprovecho para besarla mientras lo hacía, poco a poco los chicos comenzaron a llegar a su segundo orgasmo el cual fue vaciado en el interior de la rubia.

- Oh… Naruto, la dejaste dentro, ¿Y si me embarazo? – Pregunto Yugito entre la excitación

- No es hora de pensar en eso, pero si llega a ocurrir no te preocupes – Dijo el rubio antes de besar a la rubia

- Yo me hare cargo – Contesto el rubio causando el sonrojo de Yugito

En ese momento Naruto hizo que Yugito se recargara en la pared, el rubio se puso a jugar con la entrada trasera de Yugito, después de un rato se levanto, puso un poco de saliva en sus dedos y después la aplico en el trasero de Yugito, una vez hecho esto, el rubio comenzó a introducir su gran miembro dentro de la rubia la cual solo podía soltar unos pequeños gemidos, una vez que el miembro de Naruto podía entrar y salir fácilmente su velocidad aumento, mientras penetraba a la rubia el joven jugaba con sus pechos mientras chupaba la oreja derecha de Yugito luego cambio la oreja por su cuello al cual le dejo una marca, luego de un rato.

- Yu-chan me… me vengo – Dijo el rubio desesperado

- Ahhhh – Grito Yugito con placer mientras sentía como el rubio depositaba si liquido caliente.

Luego de eso Naruto cargo a Yugito la llevo a su cama y la acostó en su pecho, ahora los chicos volvían a los besos mientras eran cubiertos por las sabanas azules de la cama, Naruto realmente agradecía estar vivo en ese momento.

¿Cómo le hará Naruto para conquistar a Samui? ¿Qué opinara Yugito de la idea de Naruto de reconstruir su clan? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Qué largo capítulo, pero me gusto mucho escribirlo, sinceramente Yugito me encanta, sigan atentos a lo que sigue, nos leemos en el siguiente!

-** Link94 -**


	8. Kumogakure Parte 2

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Luego de eso Naruto cargo a Yugito la llevo a su cama y la acostó en su pecho, ahora los chicos volvían a los besos mientras eran cubiertos por las sabanas azules de la cama, Naruto realmente agradecía estar vivo en ese momento.

- Yugito… ¿Quieres escuchar algo bueno? – Pregunto el rubio mientras jugaba con el cabello de la jinchuriki que estaba acostada en su pecho.

- Dime – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

- Estoy en algo grande, algo asombroso, algo que hará historia – Dijo el rubio emocionado

- ¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto Yugito con interés

- Voy a restaurar mi clan, y voy a construir un nuevo país – Dijo el rubio emocionado

- ¡Suena genial! – Expreso Yugito asombrada

- Dime… - Dijo el rubio mientras atraía a la chica hacia el

- ¿Te gustaría ser parte de la historia? – Pregunto Naruto mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la chica

- Suena interesante… pero al ser una jinchuriki los superiores no dejaran que salga de Kumogakure tan fácil – Respondió Yugito preocupada

- No te preocupes… yo sé cómo hacer que ellos te dejen ir conmigo – Expreso el rubio tranquilamente mientras besaba el cuello de la chica

- Aun así piénsalo bien, yo estaría encantado si vinieras conmigo mi linda gatita, no me gustaría dejarte aquí sola, tu eres solo mía Yu-chan – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia por detrás.

- ¿En serio soy solo tuya? – Pregunto la rubia confundida

- Claro si nena, en cuanto una chica cae en mis brazos no la dejo ir jamás – Dijo el rubio tranquilamente

- Seré sincero contigo, si decides venir conmigo tendrás que convivir con mis otras novias, sé que eso no es justo pero es la única manera en la que puedo reconstruir mi clan, por eso te doy tiempo, sea cual sea tu decisión la respetare, pero de algo estoy seguro tú tienes un lugar en mi corazón – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la espalda de la rubia.

- …Lo pensare – Dijo Yugito con una pequeña sonrisa

Luego de unas horas Naruto salió del cuarto de Yugito con una sonrisa mientras cargaba su playera negra su chamarra estaba amarrada en su cintura, en pocas palabras el rubio no llevaba nada de la cintura para arriba, se sorprendió al ver que fuera del departamento de Yugito se encontraba Samui.

- Oh, así que aquí estabas – Dijo la rubia seriamente

- Si… ¿Necesitas algo? – Pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía su camisa negra y su chamarra

- No, solo me sorprendió encontrarte aquí, yo me dirigía a mi departamento, se encuentra en el siguiente piso – Dijo Samui

- Bueno… nos vemos después – Expreso Samui antes de continuar su camino por unas escaleras

- Espera… - Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el brazo de Samui

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la chica

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- No creo que eso sea correcto Naruto-san… si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – Expreso la rubia con su tono indiferente

- ¿Samui qué debo hacer? ¿Qué planeas? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti? ¿Acaso quieres que yo esté detrás de ti? Porque realmente lo estas logrando – Pregunto el rubio preocupado en el suelo

En ese momento la rubia se acerco a Naruto y se agacho poniéndose a la altura del joven

- No es nada personal contra ti Naruto-san – Dijo Samui mientras ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza del rubio

- Es algo más complicado de lo que crees… por favor no pierdas tu dignidad o tu orgullo por alguien, lo mejor será que no lleguemos muy lejos solo terminaríamos lastimados, lo siento Naruto-san – Dijo Samui antes de salir corriendo

- Samui… - Dijo el rubio preocupado

- _Samui, creí que serias una persona realmente fría pero me equivoque se que solo te muestras con una barrera que impide expresar tu verdadera forma de ser, no sé qué ocurrió como para que tuvieras que ocultarte de esa forma pero de algo estoy seguro, romperé esa barrera… esa barrera que impide que seas feliz a mi lado_ – Pensó Naruto motivado

Luego de ese día tan agitado Naruto busco un departamento y de ahí no salió hasta el día siguiente, el chico caminaba tranquilo por el distrito comercial de Kumogakure, una parte de la aldea donde había un gran mercado y muchas tiendas, en una tienda de libros el rubio encontró a Samui la cual tomo un libro, cuando el joven entro en la tienda, vio a Samui con el libro que tomo anteriormente mientras revisaba otro libro el cual era familiar para Naruto.

- ¿"Icha icha Paradise" eh? No creí que te gustaran ese tipo de libros – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Oh Naruto-san, no a mi no me gustan ese tipo de libros, los considero de mal gusto – Dijo Samui tranquilamente

- Opino lo mismo que tu, no me siento orgulloso de esto pero yo conozco al autor de esa serie de libros – Dijo Naruto mientras Samui pagaba el libro que había tomado

- ¿Conoces al legendario sannin Jiraiya? – Pregunto Samui

- Si, el fue mi maestro, aunque solo por poco tiempo, hace mucho que no lo veo – Dijo el rubio apenado mientras salía de la librería con la rubia

- Interesante… bueno, nos vemos luego Naruto-san – Dijo Samui antes de irse del lugar impaciente por leer el libro que compro.

Naruto volvió a la librería y reviso el libro que la oji-azul compro

- "Lenguaje corporal y reconocimiento de sentimientos" – Naruto leyó el título del libro que Samui tomo y su rostro dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Los tres días siguientes el acercamiento la relación entre Naruto y Samui comenzaba a mejorar, se podría decir que ya eran amigos, Samui estaba sorprendida, el rubio siempre hablaba con ella a pesar de ser un poco fría, poco a poco el rubio comenzó a ganarse la confianza de Samui, un día Samui caminaba por las calles tranquilamente por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía diferente se sentía mas viva, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al escuchar dos voces que al parecer murmuraban algo, eran rimas, muy extrañas realmente, era un combate de Freestyle entre Killer Bee y Naruto, Samui se acerco y les dijo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso compiten por saber quien rima peor? – Pregunto Samui seriamente logrando que Naruto y Killer Bee se calmaran y se desanimaran

- Si que eres cruel Samui – Dijo el rubio con una gota en la cabeza

- Es la verdad… pero eso no es importante, esa no es la razón por la que he venido a hablar contigo. – Dijo la rubia tranquilamente

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto preocupado el rubio

- Es que hay un estudio en el libro que leí… quiero intentarlo, quiero hacer ese estudio en vivo y creo que eres el único indicado para ayudarme – Dijo Samui desviando su mirada

- Ya veo… dime cuando te puedo ayudar – Dijo el rubio feliz, a el no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de pasar un rato con Samui.

- En la tarde iré a tu departamento… ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Pregunto Samui

- Claro que si – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

- Bien… entonces nos vemos en la tarde – Dijo la rubia antes de despedirse

- _Excelente, esta será la última oportunidad que me queda, ya he estado mucho tiempo en Kumo, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar a Fu-chan y a Kurotsuchi solas por mucho tiempo_ – Pensó el rubio preocupado mientras imaginaba a una sonriente Kurotsuchi la cual jugaba con los pechos de una timida Fu.

En la tarde Samui toco a la puerta del departamento del rubio el cual invito a la chica a pasar pero ella se negó, tenía otros planes, el rubio solo la siguió, una vez que estaban fuera del hotel donde se hospedaba Naruto, el rubio no pudo aguantar y decidió hablar.

- ¿A dónde vamos Samui? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado

- Vamos a comer, conozco un lugar agradable – Dijo la rubia tranquilamente

Luego de caminar varias calles y alejarse de los edificios comunes y de los puestos de comida comunes, los chicos llegaron a un lugar muy elegante, Samui llevo a Naruto a comer al mejor restaurante de Kumogakure.

- _¿Un restaurante? ¿Acaso Samui y yo estamos teniendo una cita? No, no creo que ella lo piense de esa forma_ – Pensó el rubio

Una vez que entraron la chica y el rubio rápidamente pasaron a una mesa cerca de una ventana.

- Siempre vengo sola, mis compañeros creen que este lugar es muy elegante para ellos, gracias por acompañarme Naruto – Expreso Samui con una mirada tranquila, eso sorprendió al rubio, por fin la rubia comenzaba a demostrar otra actitud.

- No tienes que agradecerlo, lo hago con gusto, además es una buena oportunidad para probar nueva comida – Dijo el rubio emocionado

- _Y también para pasar tiempo junto a ti_ – Pensó el rubio

- Entonces te sugiero que pidas spaghetti, ya que te gusta el ramen estoy segura que te gustara – Sugirió tranquilamente Samui.

- Esta bien, supongo que tomare tu consejo, tu eres la experta – Dijo el rubio sonriente

Luego de que Naruto se comió su pasta, un fino filete y como postre una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para ser más exacto, "selva negra" y Samui una ensalada como entrada, como entrada principal lasaña y como postre algo sencillo, fresas con crema, los chicos decidieron partir del lugar, el tiempo paso rápido entre conversaciones y risas, Samui y Naruto llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba el rubio, era la hora de la despedida.

- Gracias por lo que hiciste Naruto, la pase muy bien – Dijo Samui tranquilamente

- Lo mismo pienso, ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida – Dijo el rubio sonriente

- Me alegro… pero supongo que tengo que agradecértelo de alguna manera – Dijo Samui antes de sorprender al rubio con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la rubia sorprendió a Naruto con un pequeño beso antes de volver a su casa, la chica estaba a punto de marcharse pero fue tomada del brazo por Naruto

- Samui… no te vayas, mañana parto de Kumogakure, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo antes de irme – Dijo el rubio preocupado

- _¿Qué? ¿Mañana se va de Kumogakure? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Un momento que estoy pensando!… ¿no será que…?_ – Pensó Samui preocupada

- Esta bien – Respondió Samui ante las palabras del rubio

En el departamento de Naruto, los jóvenes se encontraban en la terraza del departamento, había una gran vista, muy agradable, Samui estaba sentada en una mesa mientras esperaba al rubio el cual no tardo en llegar con una botella de licor.

- Últimamente me estoy volviendo fan del vino – Dijo el rubio mientras ponía en la mesa la botella llena de liquido purpura y dos copas.

- Espero que no te moleste – Agrego con una sonrisa

- Claro que no, no acostumbro mucho a tomar vino pero no me desagrada – Respondió la rubia tranquilamente mientras Naruto vertía el líquido en las copas y después entregaba respectivamente la suya a Samui.

Luego de hablar un rato y tomar unas cuantas copas los chicos se pusieron serios pero mas Naruto, antes de partir tenía que descubrir que fue lo que provoco esa actitud de la rubia.

- Dime Samui… antes de partir me gustaría resolver un misterio… ¿Qué ocurrió en el pasado? – Pregunto el rubio causando sorpresa a la rubia.

- Em… ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la rubia

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Samui… yo sé que no siempre en tu vida has tenido esa actitud tan fría… ¿Dime que hizo que cambiaras? – Pregunto el rubio seriamente

- ¿Sabes algo? Esto me está molestando, mejor me voy – Dijo la rubia antes de levantarse de la silla pero fue detenida por el rubio

- No tengas miedo Samui, yo no quiero hacerte daño… solo quiero estar junto a ti… yo confió en ti ¿Por qué tu no confías en mi? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado

Ante las palabras del rubio Samui ya no pudo hacer mucho, era hora de ser realista ya no podía ocultarse más tras esa barrera llena de frialdad e indiferencia construida con el fin de proteger a la rubia del dolor pero esa barrera en lugar de proteger solo hacia mas y mas daño, Samui solo pudo soltar unas lagrimas y le dijo al rubio.

- En el pasado… - Dijo tristemente tratando de evitar llorar

- Creo que tenia dieciséis años, por primera vez me asignaban misiones de alto rango junto con mi equipo conformado por otra chica y por alguien más, la persona que más quería a parte de mi hermano, era mi novio, el… el… - Expreso Samui antes de soltar mas lagrimas

- El murió en una misión… y todo fue por mi culpa, el murió protegiéndome porque yo era débil, desde ese entonces decidí volverme una ninja más poderosa para evitar que eso suceda, y para no sufrir nuevamente por involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien decidí volverme fría y solo centrarme en mis intereses y en mi carrera como ninja – Dijo la rubia tristemente

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de la chica y le dijo.

- … Ya veo, ese debe ser un trauma muy feo… sin embargo es hora de que lo superes, yo te ayudare a superarlo, cuando necesites un consejo yo te ayudare con lo que pueda, cuando sientas que no puedes continuar yo te ayudare para que continúes el camino, y cuando necesites llorar yo siempre estaré ahí para limpiar tus lagrimas, te lo prometo – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, esa palabras impactaron a la rubia la cual se dejo llevar y mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio la chica descargaba toda su frustración todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, todo el dolor, sin duda Naruto realmente había roto esa barrera.

Una vez que Samui termino de llorar, Naruto limpio sus lagrimas, en ese instante Naruto abrazo a Samui de la cintura y esta abrazo al rubio de su cuello con una encantadora sonrisa luego de compartir miradas los jóvenes comenzaron a besarse, por fin tantos esfuerzos valieron la pena para el rubio, enseguida Naruto cargo a Samui la cual aun estaba abrazada de su cuello y la llevo a la cama del departamento.

Mientras los dos estaban sentados besándose, Naruto poco a poco comenzaba a quitarle la ropa a la rubia, primero comenzó con su blusa, poco a poco la desabrochaba, con cuidado y demasiado lento, el rubio le quito a la rubia su blusa dejando casi al descubierto los grandes pechos de Samui si no fuera porque debajo de la blusa la rubia llevaba una especie de blusa sin mangas la cualidad especial de esta prenda es que parecía hecha de hilos, esa prenda no cubría mucho, Naruto le quito esa prenda rápido a la rubia y comenzó a jugar con sus grandes pechos mientras su lengua jugaba con la de Samui.

- ¿Debe ser muy incomodo tener esos pechos tan grandes no? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa logrando que Samui se sonrojara.

- ¿Qué dices si me hago cargo ahora? – Pregunto el rubio mientras besaba el cuello de samui y bajaba poco a poco por su pecho.

- Esta bien – Respondió la rubia antes de que Naruto le quitara su falda dejando a la vista la entrepierna de Samui cubierta por un prenda muy ligera de hilo, color blanca.

El rubio en ese momento se levanto y se deshizo de casi todas sus prendas menos de su bóxer naranja, de repente el rubio se sentó y le dijo a la rubia que se sentara en sus piernas, una vez que Samui se sentó la rubio volteo su cabeza solo para recibir un agradable beso del rubio el cual comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna de Samui por encima de la prenda, mientras tanto Samui metió su mano derecha por debajo del bóxer de Naruto y comenzó a jugar con su miembro.

- Oh… Sa-chan, eres muy buena, tus manos… son tan suaves – Dijo el rubio placenteramente

- Naruto… también eres muy bueno… sí que sabes donde tocar – Expreso Samui con una tierna sonrisa

Enseguida el rubio detuvo todo el juego y volteo a Samui para ver su rostro, el rubio comenzó a jugar nuevamente con los pechos de la rubia, esta vez los chupo y mordió sus lindos pezones, la chica poco a poco sentía que estaba a punto de venirse por lo cual decidió levantarse, llevar a Naruto fuera de la cama, quitarle su bóxer y poner su miembro entre sus pechos.

- Oh Sa-chan… ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto el rubio

- Espero que te guste esta respuesta – Dijo Samui antes de comenzar a subir y bajar sus pechos mientras el miembro del rubio estaba entre ellos y al mismo tiempo Samui lograba chupar el miembro de Naruto

- Oh… se siente genial… – Dijo el rubio sintiendo un inmenso placer, podría decirse que estaba punto de venirse pero Naruto se detuvo, le quito la ultima a prenda a Samui y comenzó a jugar con su intimidad

- ¿Quieres evitar llegar al orgasmo primero verdad? – Pregunto el rubio mientras jugaba con la intimidad de Samui

- Ah… si… tienes razón – Expreso Samui entre gemidos

- Yo tampoco quiero perder así que juguemos justamente – Dijo Naruto dejando por ahora la intimidad de Samui y preparando su miembro

En ese momento el rubio tomo a Samui de la mano y mientras el rubio estaba sentado, Samui comenzaba a introducir el miembro del rubio en su interior mientras se sentaba, poco a poco entraba una vez que el miembro estaba dentro de Samui, Naruto comenzó a bajar y subir a Samui, ahora el tenia el control, Samui se movia al ritmo de Naruto el cual abrazaba los pechos de Samui, el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia y luego beso su cuello.

- Me encantas Sa-chan – Dijo el rubio entre gemidos

- Oh… Naruto, tu también me encantas siento algo especial por ti… yo… yo… ¡Siento que te quiero! – Grito Samui antes de sentir como un líquido caliente entraba en su interior mientras ella comenzaba a expulsar de su interior un líquido que se mezclo con el semen de rubio

- Ahhhhh – Gritaron los dos amantes.

- Bueno… parece que al final fue un empate – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Luego de recuperarse el rubio cargo a Samui se levanto de la cama y comenzó a penetrarla mientras la cargaba y la besaba, Samui abrazaba al rubio de su cuello mientras lo besaba y sus piernas abrazaban la cintura de Naruto, los jóvenes no tardaron en tener un nuevo orgasmo.

Esa noche Naruto y Samui la pasaron explorando sus cuerpos, compartiendo besos, compartiendo caricias y sobretodo compartiendo el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro, antes de dormir Naruto dijo unas palabras como siempre lo hacía al terminar de tener relaciones con sus chicas.

- Sa-chan te quiero mucho – Dijo el rubio mientras besaba a la rubia que estaba acostada sobre él y miraba al chico con una sonrisa

- Yo a ti Naruto – Respondió una sonriente Samui

- ¿Sabes algo que me preocupa? Tengo una misión y esa es reconstruir mi clan, para eso necesito estar con muchas chicas, pero me siento mal porque pienso que no vas a querer estar conmigo con eso.

- Naruto… yo solo sé que tú me hiciste una promesa, por eso no te puedo dejar ir, estaré contigo sin importar las circunstancias, has cautivado mi corazón, sería una estúpida si te dejara ir – Respondió Samui tranquilamente

- ¡Sa-chan no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso! ¡Entonces esta decido mañana partimos, mañana conocerás tu nuevo hogar! – Dijo el rubio emocionado antes de besar nuevamente a la rubia y caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente los dos rubios dormían tranquilamente, la luz del día iluminaba el cuarto, la primera que despertó fue Samui la cual estaba desnuda al igual que el rubio, tratando de no despertarlo la rubia miro a Naruto por un momento, se veía tan tranquilo, tan feliz, tan inocente, Samui acaricio la mejilla del rubio con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al baño para tomarse una ducha, mientras Samui sentía como caía el agua de la regadera de repente sintió que alguien tomo su cintura y comenzó a besar su hombro derecho al mismo tiempo sintió algo que crecía rápidamente cerca de su trasero.

- Vamos Naruto… no seas tan travieso – Dijo Samui con una pequeña sonrisa

- Recuerda que hoy debemos hablar con Raikage-sama sobre mi decisión de viajar contigo – Agrego la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

- Solo quería darme un baño con mi linda Sa-chan, pero no me puedo resistir a tus encantos – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- No te preocupes por el viaje, tenemos tiempo – Agrego el rubio al momento de acariciar los pechos de Samui

Mientras el agua seguía cayendo de la regadera, Samui solo pudo ceder a los encantos del rubio, los jóvenes se hundieron en un profundo beso mientras tomaban una ducha, luego de un rato besándose Naruto con seguridad hizo que Samui recargara sus brazos en la pared donde se encontraban las llaves de la regadera la rubia se sorprendió por la actitud del rubio.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de la rubia fueron interrumpidos al sentir como un gran miembro se infiltraba en su parte trasera.

- Oh… Naruto sí que es grande – Dijo Samui al sentir el miembro caliente de Naruto

En ese momento Naruto comenzo a embestir de manera salvaje a Samui la cual solo podía gemir de placer mientras le pedía a Naruto que no se detuviera que también usara sus pechos, luego de un rato los movimientos de Naruto comenzaron a ser mas rápidos.

- Naruto… mas… ¡dame más! – Dijo Samui mientras disfrutaba el miembro de Naruto en su trasero.

De repente un líquido muy caliente fue vaciado en el interior de Samui.

Luego de muchas dificultades Naruto y Samui tomaron un baño y tratando de no caer en la tentación de volver a la cama los jóvenes decidieron ir de una vez a resolver sus asuntos que tenían pendientes para el viaje ya que querían arreglar otros "asuntos" pendientes en la cama lo más rápido posible, al salir del hotel con sus cosas preparadas Naruto se encontró con alguien conocido.

- Hola Darui ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Raikage-sama y Bee-san quieren hablar contigo, por favor ve a la oficina principal lo más rápido posible – Dijo Darui tranquilamente

¿De qué quieren hablar el Raikage y Killer Bee con Naruto? ¿Qué plan tiene Naruto para sacar a Yugito de la aldea en el caso de que ella acepte ir con él? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!

Y ahora Samui esta encariñada con Naruto, poco a poco crece el Harem del rubio, vamos a ver quiénes serán las siguientes, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta sencilla historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 -**


	9. Un poco de entrenamiento

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

- Hola Darui ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Raikage-sama y Bee-san quieren hablar contigo, por favor ve a la oficina principal lo más rápido posible – Dijo Darui tranquilamente

- Esta bien, solo iré a hablar con alguien y enseguida llego – Respondió el rubio antes de correr por Kumogakure buscando a cierta chica, Samui tenía curiosidad de saber de quién se trata.

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a un edificio conocido por Naruto y Samui.

- Así que mis sospechas eran correctas, ya veo porque salías de su habitación la otra vez que nos encontramos – Dijo Samui

- ¿Estas enojada? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado

- No, ya te lo había dicho Naruto, yo estaré contigo no importa lo que pase, además es la única forma en la que puedes restaurar tu clan, es solo que me siento avergonzada por no haberme dado cuenta antes – Respondió Samui con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias Sa-chan, ahora me siento más aliviado – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa antes de tocar la puerta del departamento de Yugito la cual recibió al rubio con un abrazo y a Samui con un agradable saludo mientras cargaba una mochila negra.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, Yugito solo dio una respuesta afirmativa, luego de este encuentro los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la oficina del Raikage

En la oficina…

- ¿Samui? ¿Yugito? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto el Raikage sorprendido

- Yo viajare con Naruto, quiero estar con él… es hora de formar una familia – Respondió Samui con una sonrisa

- Yo hare lo mismo que Samui – Respondió Yugito con una sonrisa

- Ya veo, me parece bien Samui ya empezaba a preocuparme, pero tu Yugito no te puedes ir, es imposible que salgas de Kumogakure, además ¿comparten el mismo hombre? ¿Naruto que planeas? – Pregunto el Raikage preocupado

- Supongo que es hora de ser sincero, ellas van a formar parte de mi destino, ellas me ayudaran a cumplir mi misión, voy a restaurar mi clan – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Yo no las estoy obligando, ellas están de acuerdo, ellas quieren ayudarme – Expreso el rubio emocionado

- Me parece correcto que Samui viaje contigo y supongo que si quieres restaurar tu clan esa es la única manera pero… Yugito no se puede ir, no podemos dejar ir a nuestra Jinchuriki, no me pareces mala persona Naruto, pero… ¿Qué tal si intentas algo contra Kumogakure por ordenes de Konoha? – Pregunto el Raikage seriamente

- Para empezar hace años que no vivo en Konoha, por otra parte sabia que usted diría eso, por lo tanto he preparado algo – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un pergamino con muchas líneas y dibujos de espirales.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto el Raikage confundido

- Es un contrato de sangre, las reglas se deben escribir de color negro, hay otros tres campos disponibles con tinta roja se llenara el campo de "acuerdo" en el cual escribiremos la razón del contrato, el siguiente campo también se llenara de color azul, es el campo "consecuencias", en caso de que una de las partes no cumpla con el acuerdo tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias, el ultimo campo es el de "firma" es donde escribiremos nuestras firmas con nuestra sangre, de esta forma estaremos atados a ese acuerdo hasta que sea anulado, le mostrare un ejemplo.

En ese momento el rubio saco otro contrato y creó un clon al cual llamo "Naruto uno" y creo uno más al cual llamo "Naruto dos" enseguida Naruto comenzó a llenar el papel y los dos clones lo firmaron, Naruto le dijo al Raikage que observara y luego dijo "Háganlo" en ese momento el clon dos le dio un puñetazo al primero el cual desapareció luego de que el primer clon desapareciera el segundo también desapareció.

- En este ejemplo el trato era no golpearse la consecuencia era desaparecer – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué opina? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

En ese momento el Raikage se quedo en silencio se paró de su silla observo las nubes, regreso miro a todos y solo dijo…

- ¡LA RESPUESTA ES NO! – Grito el Raikage al momento de lanzar un fuerte puñetazo en el escritorio el cual quedo hecho trizas

- Tranquilo "Brother" este es el tercer escritorio que destruyes esta semana – Decía Bee el cual entraba

- Bueno… piénselo – Dijo Naruto nervioso

- Oh Naruto, "Buddy" quería platicar contigo es sobre el control de tu biju – Expreso Bee mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su hermano

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – Pregunto Naruto sorprendido

- ¿Te gustaría hacer un entrenamiento para controlar a tu biju? Aunque no es el entrenamiento del todo, es simplemente la introducción, las bases – Dijo el Rapero

- Tenía pensado partir hoy… pero esto es importante, ¿Chicas me dejarían…? – Pregunto Naruto sin completar su pregunta

- Ve – Dijo Samui con una sonrisa

- Ve Naruto, es hora de que controles ese gran poder que tienes dentro de ti, aunque esto solo sea un comienzo – Dijo Yugito con una sonrisa

- Gracias chicas – Respondió Naruto mientras abrazaba a sus dos novias.

- No se preocupen "ladies" no tardaremos mucho lo más probable es que mañana regresemos – Dijo Killer Bee tranquilamente

- Bien Naruto, entonces vámonos – Dijo Killer Bee antes de salir con Naruto, el cual se despidió de las chicas con un beso, luego de unas horas saltando arboles los jinchurikis llegaron a una bahía en ese momento unos tentáculos comenzaron a salir de las espalda de Killer Bee, eran los tentáculos del Hachibi, Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a otro biju, el no creía que serian tan grandes.

- H… hola – Dijo el rubio nervioso al ver al biju

- Hola muchacho, todos saben que hay un biju dentro de ti pero no saben cual, Kurama está dentro de ti ¿verdad? – Pregunto el Hachibi

- ¿Kurama? – Pregunto Naruto confundido

- ¿Cómo que "Kurama"? ¿Acaso ni siquiera su nombre sabes? Esto será mas difícil de lo que creí – Dijo el Hachibi preocupado

- Bueno mi nombre es Gyuki, no me gusta que me llamen Hachibi – Dijo el biju tranquilamente

- No te preocupes "buddy" Naruto es fuerte, el lograra controlar a Kurama y se convertirán en compañeros igual que tu y yo – Dijo Killer Bee mientras montaba la espalda del biju

- Eso espero Bee, esto será nostálgico, hace años que no veo a Kurama – Dijo Gyuki tranquilamente

- Dudo que lo veas por ahora, esta muy enojado – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Naruto sube a la espalda de mi compañero el nos llevara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Decia Bee mientras rapeaba

En ese momento Naruto subió junto con Bee, Gyuki solo dijo.

- ¡Traten de no caer por que esto sera rapido! – Dijo Gyuki emocionado antes de recorrer el mar a una velocidad increíble mientras Bee y Naruto trataban de no caer.

- ¡Esto es a lo que yo llamo velocidad, bakayaro, konoyaro! – Dijo Bee mientras rapeaba aun en esta situación riesgosa, luego de unos minutos llegaron a una isla con picos, luego de recorrer un bosque llegaron a una cascada.

- ¿Qué haremos aquí Bee-san? – Pregunto Naruto confundido

- Esta es la cascada de la verdad Naruto, este es un paso muy importante, antes de tratar de controlar a tu biju necesitas luchar con tu parte malvada – Dijo Bee seriamente sorprendiendo a Naruto, realmente le preocupaba luchar contra su parte malvada pero ya era hora de arreglar las cosas entre las dos partes

En ese momento Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras meditaba de un momento a otro en sus pensamientos pudo visualizar la cascada y detrás de ella salía alguien el cual conoció cuando entreno con Roshi la primera vez.

- Hola chico bueno, hace mucho que no nos vemos – Decía una imagen parecida a Naruto cubierta con la cascada este "Naruto" tenía los ojos rojos.

- Tu – Dijo Naruto seriamente

Luego de esa palabra las dos partes comenzaron una lucha, diferentes combinaciones de ataques, diferentes estrategias, todo esto era inútil debido a que los dos sabían cómo contrarrestar los ataques del oponente.

- Esto… no tiene sentido – Dijo Naruto al momento de tirar un Kunai

- Así es, esto no tiene sentido, es como tratar de erradicar el mal, todos tienen un lado malo, aquellos que se dejan llevar por el odio y el rencor son más fuertes, tu eres un necio por más que lo he intentado no caes, todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida, toda la ira reprimida, me siento avergonzado de ti – Dijo el Naruto malvado seriamente

- Claro que son más fuertes pero… ¿Cuál es el precio por ese poder? ¡El precio del poder es llevar una vida en la cual solo haces daño a los demás! ¡Eso no tiene sentido se supone que el poder es para proteger no para dañar! – Dijo El Naruto "normal" preocupado

- ¿De qué te avergüenzas de mi? Solo porque aprendí a perdonar soy débil, tus ideas no son correctas – Agrego el rubio preocupado

- ¡Cállate de una vez, yo te voy a matar! – Dijo la parte malvada del rubio molesta

- Claro que no me mataras, eres mi parte malvada por lo tanto eres un maldito egoísta, eres un narcisista, aunque pienso que yo también tengo esas características creo que tu caso es peor, es por eso que tu no me mataras porque si yo no existo, tu no podrás remarcar tu egoísmo– Dijo el Naruto "normal" seriamente

- Estas equivocado y a la vez tienes razón – Contesto el Naruto de ojos rojos.

- Soy un maldito narcisista y egoísta sin embargo desde hace mucho tiempo me alié con alguien, te daré una pista, K – Y – U – B – Y – Expreso el Naruto malvado con una sonrisa

- ¡Tu… maldito! ¿Eres el que le está metiendo ideas a Kurama? – Pregunto Naruto molesto

- Para Nada se podría decir que yo fui influenciado por él, es mejor que me derrotes ahora mismo porque si sobrevivo lo lamentaras, yo y el Kyubi hemos estado conspirando en tu contra desde hace mucho, esperando el momento en el que te descuides los dos tenemos un propósito el mío es tomar el control de tu consciencia y el objetivo del Kyubi es salir de esa prisión en la que está encerrado en ese momento yo lo controlare, y tomare su poder poder con el cual someteremos a las grandes naciones ninja, convertiré a sus mujeres en mis esclavas sexuales y los hombres serán controlados y usados para declarar una guerra mundial en la cual yo seré el ganador, le mostrare al mundo el verdadero dolor creare un nuevo imperio, un imperio que durara mil años, lamentaran no haber respetado al jinchuriki del nueve colas – Dijo la parte malvada de Naruto cubriéndose el rostro

- Tu, maldito… - Dijo Naruto molesto

- Ya veo – Dijo Naruto con un suspiro

- Todo… esta tan claro – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Pobre triste y solitaria parte malvada, en el fondo solo quieres llamar la atención, esos delirios de grandeza solo son una escusa para sentirte querido, yo he superado el terrible pasado… ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente

El ambiente se quedo en silencio y de un momento a otro Naruto se acerco hacia donde se encontraba y puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su parte malvada.

- Tranquilo… todo va a estar bien – Dijo el Naruto normal con una sonrisa

- ¡¿Por qué mierda nos trataron así?! – Grito el Naruto "malo" molesto

- Yo… siento algo extraño dentro de mi… una sensación rara… ¿Acaso es lo que llaman culpa? No lo creo… más bien creo que seré egoísta una vez más, dejare que te hagas cargo de todo – Dijo el Naruto "malo" arrogantemente antes de comenzar a desaparecer como si fuera polvo.

- Esta es la batalla más extraña de mi vida… ¿Lo derrote o no lo derrote? – Se Pregunto el rubio con desconfianza.

- En fin… supongo que es hora de regresar con Bee-san – Dijo Naruto tratando de salir de ese trance pero de repente mientras caminaba el lago creado por la cascada, el rubio cayó en una especie de agujero que lo envió a una habitación, oscura con unos barrotes y una especie de sello en la entrada, la celda parecía vacía eso extraño a Naruto, de repente algo extraño apareció era una chica peli-roja, casi desnuda si no fuera por una especie de nube roja en sus partes intimas. La chica miraba seriamente al rubio.

- ¿Kurama eres tú? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente

- Así es – Respondió la chica seriamente

En ese momento Naruto dio un pequeño suspiro y cambio su actitud seria por una más tranquila.

- Nunca creí que tu verdadera forma seria la de una chica linda, en fin hay varias cosas que tengo que hablar contigo o más bien tengo varias dudas acerca de ti – Dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- Para empezar, no confundas mi forma, el que parezca una chica no quiere decir que lo sea, al ser una bestia formada solo por Chakra yo no tengo sexo definido, es algo complicado de explicar así que ni se te ocurra intentar acosarme, debes estar confundido porque siempre que hablas conmigo en mi forma real mi voz es masculina… demasiado masculina sinceramente – Dijo Kurama seriamente

- Ahora habla, que no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – Agrego la peli-roja

- Yo jamás intentaría acosarte, me sentiría raro después de todo siempre pensé que eras hombre, tenía dudas muy importantes pero con esa actitud asustas a todos – Dijo el rubio molesto antes de darse la vuelta

- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo un sexo definido! – Dijo Kurama con enojo

- ¡Maldito mocoso… no me hagas perder mi tiempo, dime qué quieres! – Pregunto la peli-roja al momento de materializarse con ayuda del agua que cubría el lugar, una vez que el agua tomo su forma se lanzo contra Naruto, logrando tirarlo y recargarse en su espalda bruscamente

- Sabes… tengo muchas dudas sobre ti… ¿Qué fue lo que provoco que te convirtieras en lo que eres hoy? ¿Acaso tuviste infancia? ¿Un pasado? ¿Tenias propósitos? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente

- ¿Qué clase de preguntas haces? ¡Esto fue un error! – Dijo Kurama levantándose de la espalda del rubio.

En ese momento Naruto hizo algo que sorprendió a Kurama, la estaba abrazando.

- Debes tranquilizarte, si vas a vivir dentro de mi tendrás que vivir bajo mis reglas, y la regla más importante es que el odio y el dolor no deben existir en el corazón – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Kurama estaba a punto de llorar pero cambio su expresión por una molesta y tomo a rubio de sus hombros y lo lanzo bruscamente hacia un muro que se encontraba dentro de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto fuera del interior de Naruto, Killer Bee presenciaba algo extraño, Naruto gruñía y se movía de un lado a otro, en ese momento Killer Bee le dio un golpe en el estomago logrando calmarlo.

De vuelta en el interior el rubio comenzaba a desaparecer no sin antes despedirse de Kurama, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien que sin importar cual sea su trauma él le ayudaría a superarlo, después de un rato Naruto abrió sus ojos mientras notaba que estaba lejos de la cascada de la verdad.

- ¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro Naruto? – Pregunto Killer Bee preocupado

- Creo que derrote a mi parte malvada, y tuve una discusión con Kurama – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- ¿Qué? ¡Aun no era hora de hablar con tu biju cara a cara! – Dijo Killer Bee preocupado

- No te preocupes no ocurrió nada malo, al contrario esto me ha ayudado a aclarar mejor las cosas, creo que es lo que ocurre con Kurama, creo que ahora tengo la esperanza de que él y yo podamos convertirnos en amigos, lo que me pareció extraño es que no lo vi en su forma común de zorro, esta vez era una chica de cabello rojo – Dijo Naruto confundido con lo ultimo

- Eso es fácil de explicar, Kurama uso su representación, una especie de avatar que usamos los biju para comunicarnos con nuestros jinchurikis, la forma y el género dependerá de lo que le guste al jinchuriki, en mi caso me aparecí ante Bee como un rapero - Dijo Gyuki apenado

- Asi es, y créeme "buddy" Gyuki es un gran rapero por otro lado la forma de Kurama se debe a tu gran gusto por las chicas no creas que no me he dado cuenta que tienes algo con Samui, eres suertudo chico, eres el dominante, eres el alfa, nadie había podido llegar tan lejos con ella, te felicito y te deseo lo mejor – Dijo Killer mientras rapeaba

- ¿Una representación eh? Me parece interesante y sobre tus buenos deseos Bee-san, quiero darte las gracias – Dijo Naruto mientras agradecía a Killer Bee por sus palabras y por el entrenamiento, era hora de partir debido a que ya era de noche, por suerte no tardarían mucho tiempo en regresar a Kumo.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto hablo con el Raikage sobre el asunto de Yugito aun manteniendo su postura de no permitir que ella se marche, sin embargo esta vez el Raikage tenía una idea que le gustaría a Naruto.

- ¿De qué se trata esa idea Raikage-sama? – Pregunto Naruto confundido

- ¿Dices que quieres tener hijos con Yugito no? Pues entonces hay una solución, cuando una mujer jinchuriki está embarazada el sello con el cual el biju es retenido se debilita y puede llegar a liberarse y lo mejor de todo es que la jinchuriki no morirá si el biju escapa en este caso – Dijo el Raikage seriamente

Naruto se quedo pensando un momento y reflexionando sobre la idea del Raikage.

- Es tu mejor opción Naruto, nosotros solo queremos el biju se quede, y Yugito solo quiere ser feliz contigo, si quieres llevártela, eso tendrá que esperar – Agrego el hombre musculoso.

- Acepto – Dijo Naruto

- Yo hablare con Yugito – Agrego el rubio

En ese momento el rubio agradeció al Raikage por todo lo que hizo y se despidió de él y de Killer Bee.

Mientras tanto con Yugito y Naruto.

- Debemos esperar… ¿Crees que puedas aguantar un tiempo? – Pregunto Naruto

- Puedo hacerlo, yo te esperare Naruto, pero prométeme que vendrás a visitarme, porque seguro habrá días en los que deseare estar contigo – Dijo Yugito con un tono seductor

- Claro que vendré de eso no tengas duda – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Aun no estás embarazada verdad? – Pregunto el rubio

- Aun no – Respondió Yugito tranquilamente

- Me alegro porque quiero tomarme mi tiempo para hacerlo, quiero que sea especial ese día – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Está bien, esperare ansiosa ese día – Expreso Yugito con una sonrisa

En ese momento Naruto le dio un beso a Yugito y comenzó a salir de Kumogakure junto con Samui luego de despedirse de todos sus nuevos amigos, antes de volver al país del remolino el rubio puso el dibujo que ponía en cada pueblo y aldea que pasaba, era necesario para usar el sello de tele-transportación, una vez puesta la marca Naruto tomo a Samui de la mano y rápidamente llegaron al país del remolino, luego de llegar a las afueras de su hogar el rubio estaba ansioso ya que quería presentar a Samui a sus otras inquilinas, el rubio tenía un "excitante" pero extraño presentimiento al escuchar las risas de Kurotsuchi y Fu.

La sorpresa de Naruto fue confirmada al entrar y ver Kurotsuchi y Fu besándose y tocándose, Samui por un parte encontraba eso interesante y excitante, Naruto estaba sorprendido de que Fu no oponía resistencia a los besos de Kurotsuchi al contrario, Fu lucia feliz.

- Bueno chicas he vuelto, ella es Samui y ella también formara parte de nuestro clan – Dijo el rubio antes de recibir un beso en la boca de parte de las chicas desnudas

- Bienvenido Naruto… es muy linda la nueva chica, y lo mejor de todo es que tiene grandes pechos, Naruto observa es hora del ritual de iniciación – Dijo Kurotsuchi mientras masajeaba los pechos de Samui

- Solo déjate llevar Sa-chan – Agrego la peli-negra

- No es justo Kuro-chan yo quería ser la que iniciara a Samui-san – Dijo Fu molesta

- ¡Silencio! Tu encárgate de Naruto mientras yo juego con estos grandes pechos – Dijo Kurotsuchi antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de Samui

Kurotsuchi rápidamente le quito la ropa a Samui y las dos jugaban desnudas mientras Naruto penetraba por detrás a Fu sobre un sillón.

- ¡Oh… Naruto eres mas rápido que antes! – Decia Fu entre gemidos

- Fu-chan me encanta tu nueva actitud pervertida – Dijo el rubio antes de aumentar su movimiento.

Luego de muchos gritos y movimientos los cuatro jóvenes con sus respectivas parejas llegaron al orgasmo, luego de cambiar lugares mientras Naruto penetraba a Kurotsuchi de la misma forma que a Fu, la chica de cabello verde jugaba con Samui, luego de un rato llegaron al orgasmo nuevamente, lo último que hicieron antes de caer rendidos fue que Naruto penetraba a Samui por detrás mientras con sus manos jugaba con los traseros de Kurotsuchi y Fu, entre la excitación los chicos perdieron la noción del tiempo, ahora lo único que hacían era descansar acostados en el suelo con una sábana blanca encima, Fu era abrazada por el brazo izquierdo del rubio y Kurotsuchi por su brazo derecho, y Samui estaba acostada sobre su pecho teniendo disposición la boca del rubio la cual invadía regularmente.

- ¿Naruto a donde iras ahora? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa

- Despues de años de ir a ese lugar volveré, aunque sea infiltrándome iré, ¡Volveré a Konoha!, hay algunos asuntos que debo atender – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

¿Cuáles son los asuntos de Naruto? ¿Llegara sin problemas a Konoha? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo!

Que lastima que Yugito no pudo acompañar a Naruto y a Samui al país del remolino por suerte ella no se quedara en Kumo para siempre, veamos ahora que planea Naruto en Konoha, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**- Link94 - **


	10. Desvio

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

- ¿Naruto a donde iras ahora? – Pregunto Kurotsuchi con una sonrisa

- Después de años de ir a ese lugar volveré, aunque sea infiltrándome iré, ¡Volveré a Konoha!, hay algunos asuntos que debo atender – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

Una semana después Naruto tomaba sus cosas, y fuera de su casa, tres chicas se despedían del hombre que robo sus corazones.

- Tengan esto… - Dijo el rubio mientras entregaba un cheque con la cantidad de un millón y medio de Ryo

- No sé cuánto tiempo tardare, así que para no aburrirse deberían salir, dar un paseo, ir de compras tal vez – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Fu-chan, me alegro que tengas más confianza en caso de que ocurra algo encárgate de proteger a Kuro-chan y a Sa-chan – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la frente de la peli-verde

- Está bien Naruto, no te defraudare – Expreso la peli-verde antes de ser besada por el rubio

- Sa-chan, aprovecha este tiempo para conocer más a Kuro-chan y a Fu-chan, no juegues mucho con Kuro-chan ¿está bien? – Expreso el rubio mientras acariciaba la frente de la rubia

- Esta bien cariño, te prometo que me portare bien – Expreso Samui antes de recibir el respectivo beso de despedida en los labios.

- Y tu Kuro-chan, por favor contrólate un poco, deberías hacer algo mas en tu tiempo libre, el sexo es bueno pero no dejes que se convierta en una obsesión ¿está bien? – Expreso el rubio tocando la frente de Kurotsuchi

- Naruto si no practico ya no sabré como sorprenderte, ¿acaso no te gusto la nueva forma en la que usaba mi boca? – Pregunto Kurotschi con una gran sonrisa pervertida

- Claro que me gusto y debo felicitarte por eso… me gustaría decir algo mas pero debo llegar temprano a mi nuevo destino, haz lo que creas conveniente Kuro-chan pero recuerda, todo con medida – Expreso el rubio antes de besar a Kurotsuchi para luego salir corriendo mientras se despedía, de un momento a otro el rubio desapareció del país del remolino y apareció en el puerto del país del fuego.

Un día después el rubio se dirigía hacia una aldea que parecía industrializada, ese día llovía mucho, faltaba poco para llegar pero el camino del rubio fue detenido al ver a una joven con el pantalón desgarrado, de cabello azul, con una flor de papel en su cabello un poco descuidado, con un piercing debajo de su labio inferior y con una blusa que nos daba una visión clara de sus grandes pechos, Naruto rápidamente se acerco a ella para ver que ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa señorita? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Alguien me persigue… yo… tengo miedo… dios me persigue – Dijo la joven de cabello azul antes de caer desmayada

En ese momento Naruto la tomo y la llevo al refugio más cercano que encontró, una cueva, el rubio acostó a la peli-azul decidió taparla con su chamarra, el rubio decidió ir por un poco de agua a un rio cercano.

- _¿Dios? No lo creo, pobre chica, algo muy malo pasó como para decir que Dios la persigue, es muy linda_ – Pensó el rubio mientras recogía unas hierbas, sin embargo el rubio era ignorante de lo que ocurría en la cueva.

La peli-azul aprovecho que el rubio no estaba para sacar una bolsa muy pequeña la cual abrió cuidadosamente, luego abrió una de las bolsas pequeñas de la mochila del rubio para ser más exactos la bolsa se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de la mochila, la peli-azul vacio el contenido de la pequeña bolsa rápidamente.

- _La primera parte del plan está hecha nueve colas, ahora Pain y yo sabremos tu localización, y en cuanto llegues a Konoha, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, tal y como Yahiko hubiera querido que lo hiciéramos_ – Pensó la peli-azul seriamente mientras perdía su mirada en el cielo.

En ese momento el rubio volvió y Konan cambio su expresión seria por una llena de preocupación.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? – Pregunto la peli-azul

- Yo soy Naruto, estas aquí porque te encontré huyendo asustada de algo que no tengo idea de lo que es – Dijo Naruto mientras prendía una fogata para preparar un te

- Ya veo – Respondió la peli-azul, gracias por salvarme Naruto

Naruto le dijo a la peli-azul que no se preocupara con una tranquila sonrisa.

- _El es parecido a Yahiko_ – Pensó la peli-azul sorprendida

- ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Naruto mientras le entregaba una taza de té a la peli-azul

- …Me llamo Konan – Respondió la peli-azul después de tomar un poco de te

- Ya veo… lindo nombre para una linda mujer – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Estas intentando coquetear conmigo? – Pregunto Konan sorprendida

- Bueno… si decir la verdad es sinónimo de coquetear, entonces sí, estoy coqueteando contigo – Expreso el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- Pareces un tipo interesante, dime algo Naruto… ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Cuál es la razón de tu existencia? – Pregunto Konan antes de tomar un poco de te

- Mi objetivo y lo que me atiene a este mundo, siento que son las ganas de formar una familia, vivir tranquilamente mi vida y morir de viejo – Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

- Ya veo… ¿Naruto crees que la paz es posible? – Pregunto Konan tranquilamente

- Yo creo que no… los humanos aun no estamos preparados y yo creo que jamás existirá tal cosa como la paz absoluta, eso se debe todos pensamos diferente, eso genera diferencias las cuales generan conflictos, por eso la paz absoluta nunca existirá desgraciadamente – Expreso el rubio seriamente mientras miraba al cielo

- Me parece interesante lo que dices… Naruto quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda, es momento de partir así que supongo que… - Dijo Konan mientras chocaba los dedos índices de sus manos

- Deberia agradecerte de alguna forma, espero que esto funcione – Expreso la peli-azul antes de darle un pequeño beso al rubio

- Fue agradable platicar contigo Naruto, pero es hora de irme – Dijo Konan tranquilamente

- Espera Konan… ¿Crees que volvamos a vernos? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado

- Lo dudo Naruto, hay un Dios que todo lo ve Naruto, el es el único que puede dar justicia y es el único que tiene el poder verdadero para juzgar, no sé cuando me juzgara a mi – Dijo Konan seriamente

En ese momento el cuerpo de Konan poco a poco se convirtió en papel, transformada en una gran cantidad de mariposas de origami, Konan se fue del lugar de la manera más elegante, el rubio estaba sorprendido porque nunca había visto una técnica tan genial como esa, por otra parte estaba triste porque ya no volvería a ver a Konan.

- _¡Que buena actuación el pobre creyó totalmente que era una chica en problemas! El chico es guapo, lástima que él tenga algo que nosotros queremos… creo que debería dejar de pensar esas cosas… yo no tengo en otra cosa que pensar más que en cumplir lo que Yahiko quería_ – Pensó Konan mientras escapaba

- _La paz si es posible, con Dios "Pain" ¡Es posible!_ – Agrego Konan en sus pensamientos

- En fin… supongo que es hora de continuar – Pensó el rubio seriamente

Una hora más tarde el rubio llego a la aldea conocida como Amegakure, parecía un lugar frio y oscuro por fuera pero por dentro la gente era agradable con el rubio claro había cosas que la gente prefería no hablar, como por ejemplo el "ángel de dios", Naruto después de caminar varias calles llego a un bar, y mientras tomaba una copa el rubio estaba preocupado pensando en qué momento se desvió de su camino a Konoha, Naruto hundido en sus pensamientos no se percataba de que alguien conocido entro al lugar, un hombre de cabello blanco con sandalias de madera y una especie de pergamino gigante en su espalda, el hombre mayor se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

- ¿Muchacho te importa si me siento junto a ti? – Pregunto el hombre de cabello blanco con una sonrisa

- ¿Ero-sennin? – Pregunto Naruto sorprendido al ver al hombre de cabello blanco

- Vaya, me has reconocido, sabía que eras tú, definitivamente me recuerdas a tu padre – Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a rubio

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto, no le invitaras a tu viejo maestro una copa? – Pregunto el hombre de cabello blanco con una sonrisa mientras veía a Naruto sorprendido por este encuentro.

- Em… Claro – Expreso el rubio tranquilamente

En ese momento el rubio pidió otra copa para su maestro.

- Ero-sennin ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado

- Busco información sobre Akatsuki – Respondió el viejo en voz baja

- Por cierto Naruto… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Después de que te marchaste Tsunade me conto lo que ocurrió quise encontrarte, pero por más que busque no te encontré – Expreso Jiraiya preocupado

- Estuve entrenando con Roshi de Iwagakure, el jinchuriki del Yonbi – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

- Ya veo, me alegro que no hayas perdido el tiempo estos cinco años y sobre todo estoy feliz de que estés vivo, no me hubiera perdonado si algo le hubiera pasado al hijo de mi mejor discípulo, de hecho me siento culpable por no haber hecho nada "esa noche" – Dijo Jiraiya molesto

- No te sientas mal Ero-sennin, no fue tu culpa – Dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- Por cierto… ¿Hijo de tu mejor discípulo? – Pregunto Naruto desconcertado

- Es cierto, me alegra encontrarte quería ser yo el que te lo contara todo, tu padre fue mi discípulo cuando te dije que el había sido el mejor que he tenido es cierto, el era un genio que nace cada cierto tiempo, tenía un talento natural, se convirtió en Jonin a temprana edad y después aspiro a mas logrando convertirse en el Hokage más joven, el es… ¡el cuarto Hokage! – Expreso Jiraiya emocionado

- Aunque siempre supe que tu lo superarías, cuando te conocí sabia que tenias un gran potencial, sin embargo tenias que cambiar un poco tu actitud, por eso a veces te trataba de manera un poco brusca – Agrego Jiraiya apenado

Las palabras de Jiraiya impresionaron a Naruto el cual dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero después su expresión cambio de una feliz por una molesta.

- Así que mi propio padre puso dentro de mí un biju el cual ha sido el causante del mal trato de parte de los habitantes de Konoha – Dijo el rubio decepcionado

- No lo entiendo – Agrego el rubio preocupado

- Seguro el tuvo sus razones, no deberías juzgarlo, tu padre no era una persona que actuara por impulso siempre había una razón por la que hacia las cosas – Expreso Jiraiya seriamente mientras trataba de reconfortar a Naruto

- Por cierto, deberíamos reunirnos un día para entrenar, hay un entrenamiento que seguro podrás lograr, está relacionado con "la energía natural" – Agrego el hombre mayor

- Suena interesante ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- No puedo Naruto, realmente es importante que recolecte información, no te preocupes en cuanto termine esto te estaré esperando en Konoha – Dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del banco donde se sentaba

- Comprendo… espero que no tardes mucho Ero-sennin ya que estaré en Konoha estos días – Expreso Naruto

- Lo hare… cuídate mucho – Decía Jiraiya mientras le daba un abrazo al rubio

- Ten cuidado de Danzo, ese tipo es peligroso – Agrego el viejo seriamente

- Tu también cuídate Ero-sennin, hay muchos peligros afuera – Expreso el rubio

En ese momento Jiraiya abrió la puerta para salir de bar no sin antes voltear y ver a Naruto el cual le observaba marcharse, Jiraiya solo le mostro su pulgar al rubio en señal de "todo estará bien" luego de esa despedida salió rápidamente del lugar.

- _Supongo que es hora de que yo también me_ vaya – Pensó el rubio seriamente

Luego de pagar la cuenta Naruto salió del bar y también de Amegakure, faltaba poco para anochecer y el rubio seguía caminando, la lluvia cubría su cuerpo, de repente alguien con una gran espada apareció en el lugar y ataco a Naruto, era un hombre de piel azul, el acompañante de Itachi el cual cargaba a un joven de cabellos oscuros, de piel blanca, vestido con un Kimono azul, obviamente es un Jinchuriki, en ese momento Kisame comenzó a hablar.

- Vaya, vaya miren lo que me he encontrado, creo que es mi día de suerte primero me encuentro con el Rokubi y ahora me encuentro al Kyubi – Expreso Kisame con su típica sonrisa

- _Lo siento Pain pero como uno de los últimos miembros de akatsuki mi obligación es cumplir con la misión de capturar a los biju, esto arruinara tus planes pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad_ – Pensó Kisame seriamente

En ese momento el rubio lanzo su mochila cerca de un árbol de entre tantos que rodeaban el lugar.

- Entonces terminemos con esto de una buena vez, aunque pienso que es molesto cambiar de destino creo que sería interesante visitar la tierra natal de Zabuza y Haku, ¡Kirigakure! si llevo tu cuerpo muerto me darán la recompensa que dan por tu cabeza la cual es muy grande – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa desafiante

- Hablas mucho – Expreso Kisame molesto ya que Naruto lo estaba subestimando

- ¡Suiton: Bakusui Shoha! – Expreso Kisame antes de comenzar a lanzar una gran cantidad de agua de su boca.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Grito Naruto al momento de crear cinco clones

En ese momento Kisame comenzó a elevarse con unas olas las cuales tenían la intención de atacar de manera brusca y brutal al rubio, Kisame se sentía seguro de que su ataque iba a ser exitoso, sin embargo luego de que las olas se dispersaron el rubio había desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde estará? – Se Pregunto Kisame molesto

- ¡Aquí arriba! – Grito el rubio desde el cielo con un rasengan en la mano

Enseguida el rubio caía del cielo y logro impactar su rasengan en la espalda de Kisame, logrando romper su capa de Akatsuki.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto Kisame molesto

- Es simple, mientras tú jugabas con tu agua, los clones y yo creábamos un rasengan, antes de ser impactados por tus olas ellos me ayudaron a elevarme pero estabas tan concentrado en que ganarías fácilmente que no te diste cuenta de eso. – Expreso Naruto seriamente

- Vaya no eres tan estúpido como creí, yo pensaba que serias más débil considerando que no pudiste regresar a Sasuke Konoha – Agrego Kisame

- ¿Vas a hablar de cosas sin importancia o vas a luchar? – Pregunto el rubio molesto

- ¡Doton: Dochu senko! – Grito Kisame antes de hundirse en la tierra y moverse a una velocidad increíble gracias a eso logro golpear varias veces al rubio el cual comenzaba a sangrar en el pecho debido a la heridas provocadas por los bruscos ataques de Kisame

- Debo calmarme y detectar desde que parte atacara – Pensó el rubio mientras se concentraba y trataba de detectar a Kisame por su Chakra, de repente el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a cubrirse con una aura roja mientras dos colas salían por su espalda.

- ¡Por ahí! – Grito el rubio golpeando con una cola el suelo de donde Kisame salía con su típica sonrisa debido a que con su espada detenía el ataque del rubio el cual intentaba golpearlo con su segunda cola.

Luego de eso los dos comenzaron a pelear seriamente, mientras Naruto intentaba tocar a Kisame el espadachín de Kirigakure lograba con mucha dificultad detener las colas del rubio.

- ¡Así es, alimenta a Samehada con el Chakra del Kyubi! – Grito Kisame con una sonrisa

Los dos oponentes respiraban los dos tenían heridas, los dos tenían su ropa desagarrada en ese momento los dos estaban en silencio hasta que Kisame hablo.

- Vaya, debía sospechar que serias como ese viejo Roshi, considerando que fue tu maestro, sí que fue difícil luchar con el – Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa

- ¿Luchaste con él? ¿No me digas que? – Pregunto Naruto preocupado

- Así es, luche con él lo derrote y le quitamos su biju supongo que no tengo que explicarte lo que paso después, al final el me dijo que tú me derrotarías, ¡Haz valer las palabras de tu maestro y lucha de una buena vez! – Expreso Kisame enojado

Luego de escuchar esas palabras el rubio estaba en estado de Shock de repente comenzó a temblar y luego de saltar un fuerte grito el rubio comenzó a cubrirse completamente por el Chakra del Kyubi, poco a poco tomaba la forma del zorro demoniaco, luego de salir una especie de hueso en el cuerpo "del Kyubi incompleto" este comenzó a atacar a Kisame el cual sentía que eso no sería problema debido a que Samehada podía absorber el Chakra su gran sorpresa fue que de tanto Chakra que succionaba Samehada se altero y ataco a Kisame debido a eso el hombre tiburón se distrajo y el "Kyubi incompleto lo tomo con sus manos y comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo, Kisame sangraba brutalmente, estaba desesperado, buscaba una forma de huir, al parecer esta era la primera vez que Kisame Hoshigaki tenía miedo, al final la vida del hombre tiburón término a manos de la bestia de nueve colas la cual le clavo una parte de su cola en el pecho, este fue el fin Kisame y todo por ser impaciente.

Luego de asesinar a Kisame el Kyubi comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso y gritando desesperadamente.

Mientras tanto en el interior de Naruto una figura familiar de ojos rojos, miraba al Naruto "normal" el cual estaba atado de unas cadenas, sin oponer resistencia debido a la conmoción de escuchar la noticia de la muerte de Roshi.

- ¿No creíste que me derrotarías con esa tonta palabrería verdad? – Pregunto el Naruto malo antes de liberar el sello que retenía a Kurama el cual salía con su forma de chica

- Gracias por liberarme, sin embargo… - Expreso Kurama mientras corría rápidamente hacia el Naruto malo

- No tengo interés en ser controlado por ti – Agrego la bestia mientras atravesaba el corazón de la versión malvada de Naruto la cual se quemo y desapareció debido al ataque de la bestia.

- Ahora es tu turno – Dijo Kurama seriamente mientras preparaba su brazo con fuego y miraba al Naruto conmocionado

- ¡Rasengan! – Grito una figura masculina de cabello rubio, este hombre es parecido a Naruto solo que este era más alto, con su ataque logro meter a la bestia nuevamente en su celda y logro poner el sello de vuelta para evitar su escape.

- Naruto… ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el hombre preocupado mientras quitaba las cadenas del rubio

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el rubio asustado

- Me llamo Minato, Minato Namikaze, pero me gustaría que me llamaras de otra forma, estoy aquí para evitar que el Kyubi tome el control total de tu cuerpo – Expreso el rubio mayor

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? – Pregunto el rubio seriamente

- Me gustaría que me llamaras… Papa – Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro el cual cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa, Naruto le había golpeado en el estomago fuertemente

- ¿Si tu eres mi padre? ¡Entonces dime! ¿Por qué encerraste a esta bestia dentro de mí? ¿Acaso arruine tu vida y esta es tu manera de vengarte? – Pregunto Naruto molesto

En ese momento Minato le dio un abrazo al rubio menor y le dijo.

- Claro que no arruinaste mi vida, si encerré al biju mas fuerte dentro de ti fue porque creí que serias capaz de controlarlo, ahora ¿Por qué no te calmas y me dices que es lo que ha hecho que te alteres de esa forma? – Pregunto Minato preocupado

- ¡Es que… han matado a alguien muy especial para mí! – Expreso el rubio entre lagrimas mientras recordaba los grandes momentos que vivió con su maestro

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien, debes calmarte Naruto, sé que no es fácil pero debes hacerlo y seguir adelante y más si tienes a alguien a quien proteger – Expreso Minato seriamente

En ese momento el rubio recordó a Kurotsuchi, Fu y Samui y se calmo un poco.

- ¿Hay alguien verdad? ¿Quién es esa o esas personas? – Pregunto Minato mientras soltaba al rubio

- Preferiría no decírtelo, porque te vas a molestar… Papa – Expreso Naruto nerviosamente

"Papa" al escuchar esa palabra Minato se sorprendió, desde que se entero que su esposa estaba embarazada el esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su hijo y que algún día escuchara la palabra "Papa", sin embargo las cosas no pasaron como Minato creyó.

- Dímelo no tengas miedo – Dijo Minato con una sonrisa

- Lo que pasa es que… las personas que más quiero proteger son mis tres novias – Expreso el rubio con pena

- ¿Tres Novias? – Pregunto Minato sorprendido

- ¿Por qué tantas Naruto? – Pregunto el rubio mayor

- A decir verdad yo siento que no son muchas, la razón es porque quiero restablecer el clan Uzumaki, si soy el ultimo Uzumaki en el mundo, es la única manera en la cual puedo hacerlo – Expreso el rubio

- No estoy a favor de la poligamia pero mientras las cosas sean consentidas y no secretas supongo que la cosa no es buena ni mala, puede que no seas el único Uzumaki en el mundo, al ser destruido el país del remolino sus habitantes se dispersaron por todo el mundo, la característica principal de los Uzumaki es su cabello rojo, sin embargo no todos los peli-rojos son de este clan – Expreso Minato con una sonrisa

- Gracias por tu comprensión Papa y por esa información del clan Uzumaki – Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Minato

- Naruto, mi tiempo se está acabando, me alegra haber hablado contigo – Dijo Minato mientras se levantaba

- Relájate y vete yo me encargo de controlar la situación del Chakra – Dijo Minato mientras se despedía

- ¡Gracias por todo papa! – Dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer.

En el exterior la bestia estaba calmada poco a poco se movía y regresaba al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Kisame, cerca de la mochila del rubio y del cuerpo del Jinchuriki del Rokubi el cual aun estaba desmayado, a cada paso que daba el tamaño de la bestia comenzaba a reducirse hasta que regreso al tamaño original, ahí estaba el rubio con pocas fuerzas caminando hacia donde se encontraba su mochila.

- _Gracias papa_ – Pensó Naruto seriamente mientras miraba al cielo

En ese momento el rubio con un poco de esfuerzo saco un pergamino y encerró del cuerpo de Kisame ahí, en cuanto llegara a Kirigakure lo sacaría de ese pergamino que contenía una especie de sello "contenedor" el rubio estaba a punto de irse cuando vio al joven del Kimono azul

- _No puedo dejarlo aquí, Akatsuki puede llevárselo_ – Pensó el rubio antes de cargar el cuerpo del jinchuriki del rokubi y tele-transportarse de vuelta al país del remolino.

Fuera de la residencia Uzumaki tres chicas se preparaban para salir, seria una noche de chicas, en ese momento vieron a un rubio que cargaba un cuerpo vestido de Kimono azul.

- ¡Naruto! – Expreso Kurotsuchi preocupada al ver a Naruto sin camisa con los pantalones desgarrados y varias heridas

- ¿Qué paso Naruto? – Pregunto Samui preocupada

¿Cómo afectara en la personalidad del rubio esto que ocurrió? ¿Qué pasara con el Jinchuriki del rokubi? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Este capítulo ha sido muy emocionante, ahora los planes del rubio cambian y en vez de dirigirse a Konoha decidió cambiar su destino por Kirigakure, veamos qué tal le va en la niebla, bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 -**


	11. Camino a Kirigakure

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fuera de la residencia Uzumaki tres chicas se preparaban para salir, sería una noche de chicas, en ese momento vieron a un rubio que cargaba un cuerpo vestido de Kimono azul.

- ¡Naruto! – Expreso Kurotsuchi preocupada al ver a Naruto sin camisa con los pantalones desgarrados y varias heridas

- ¿Qué paso Naruto? – Pregunto Samui preocupada

- Una pelea con uno de los miembros más fuertes de Akatsuki, pero no te preocupes – Respondió el rubio fingiendo una sonrisa

En ese momento el rubio acostó el cuerpo del joven de kimono azul y luego él también se acostó.

- ¿Les puedo pedir un favor? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente

- ¿Nos podrían curar? – Dijo el rubio débilmente

- Claro, claro los curaremos, por cierto… ¿Quién es el Naruto? – Pregunto Fu mientras asistía a Naruto, Samui y Kurotsuchi fueron por el equipo médico dentro de su casa.

- No sé cómo se llama, solo sé que es el Jinchuriki del rokubi – Respondió Naruto débilmente

En ese momento Kurotsuchi y Samui llegaron y con mucho cuidado curaron las heridas del pecho y de los brazos del rubio, también curaron las heridas en la cabeza y en pecho que tenía el joven de Kimono azul, gracias al poder de las bestias con colas el joven que lanza burbujas con una pipa y el rubio estaban curados y junto con las chicas comían tranquilamente cerca de una fogata.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Naruto seriamente

- Me llamo Utakata… ¿Y tú? Por cierto Gracias por salvarme pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto el joven de cabello negro

- Yo soy Naruto, espero que no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir pero te salve porque no quiero que Akatsuki obtenga otro biju, el mundo corre peligro si esos malnacidos obtienen poder – Respondió el rubio seriamente

- Ya veo, aunque tus motivos son razonables, estoy agradecido por haber sido salvado, así que cuando necesites un favor solo dilo – Expreso Utakata tranquilamente

- Ya veremos, por ahora me gustaría que te quedaras, se que eres un ninja renegado no se qué crimen cometiste en Kirigakure, pero siento que es mejor que te quedes aquí – Expreso el rubio seriamente

- No me gustaría quedarme tanto tiempo, estuve a punto de morir, y eso ha hecho replantearme varias cosas, no quiero echar a perder esta segunda oportunidad para estar con alguien que aprecio mucho – Expreso Utakata con una sonrisa

- ¿De qué se trata Utakata-san? ¿Hay alguien afuera que lo espera? – Pregunto Fu con una sonrisa

- ¿Es una chica verdad? – Pregunto Naruto tranquilamente

- Así es, es una chica – Expreso Utakata con una sonrisa

- Ya veo entonces comprendo tu sentimiento cuando estoy lejos de mis chicas estoy ansioso por volver con ellas – Expreso Naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Samui, Fu y Kurotsuchi.

- ¿Chicas? ¿No me digas que todas ellas son…? – Pregunto Utakata sorprendido

- Así es, son mis novias, voy a restablecer mi clan por lo tanto si quiero tener éxito debo estar con un gran número de chicas, sé que no es algo correcto pero un clan no puede ser de solo cinco o diez personas – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- Entiendo… - Respondió Utakata nervioso

- Puedes salir del país del remolino si quieres, volver con tu chica y establecerte aquí, es un buen lugar, Akatsuki no te encontrara – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Utakata confundido

- Claro que estoy seguro, no solo quiero restablecer mi clan también quiero reconstruir este país y debes recordar que un país no está conformado de un solo clan, necesito habitantes, gente que trabaje estas tierras para hacer que prospere, admiren esta calma y esta sensación de soledad porque dentro de un tiempo solo serán cosas del pasado, algún día este solitario lugar estará lleno de gente – Dijo el rubio emocionado

- Ya veo, entonces debo darte las gracias por la invitación, en unos días partiré y regresare para establecerme aquí – Dijo Utakata con una sonrisa

- Está bien, mientras más seamos es mejor, puedes construir tu casa donde creas conveniente, estoy seguro que serás de gran ayuda Utakata – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa antes de darle la mano a su nuevo amigo

- Gracias Naruto – Dijo Utakata contento

Los días siguientes Naruto se la paso serio se la paso meditando de vez en cuando se divertía con sus chicas, con ellas el rubio se sentía feliz, se sentía diferente a cuando se encontraba solo, en los momentos en los que él se quedaba solo, el rubio se la pasaba reflexionando sobre la vida, luego de una semana decidió que ya era hora de superar el pasado y seguir adelante, en ese tiempo que Utakata estuvo en el país del remolino aprendió la técnica de tele-transporte la cual es necesaria para entrar y salir, después de una semana de haber derrotado a Kisame el rubio se preparaba para ir a su nuevo destino, Kirigakure, en el país del agua Utakata salió del país del remolino con ayuda de su biju, la babosa de seis colas y Naruto partió con el barco que compro cuando llego por primera vez claro no sin antes despedirse de sus chicas, luego de unas cuantas horas el rubio llego al país del agua, no fue difícil solo era cuestión de ir por el este desde el país del remolino, al llegar el rubio regreso el barco de vuelta con ayuda de un clon y luego saco de su mochila una foto, al parecer el rubio tenía otros planes antes de llegar a Kirigakure.

- _Itachi, sé que esto no es correcto pero realmente tu madre es muy guapa, y si debo protegerla de Sasuke, ella debe estar cerca de mi ¿no? Ahora debo buscar una forma de acercarme a ella, ella vive en un bosque que se encuentra antes de llegar a Kirigakure_ – Pensó el rubio seriamente

Después de unas horas caminando el rubio llego al bosque donde estaba señalada la dirección de la madre de Itachi, el rubio espero hasta que faltara poco para el anochecer antes de aplicar su plan.

- TOC TOC – sonaba la puerta de una cabaña de madera

- Enseguida voy – Contesto una mujer con una dulce voz

Antes de que la mujer saliera el rubio comenzó a fingir cansancio.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte joven? – Pregunto una mujer vestida con zapatos negros, un vestido largo azul marino, un delantal amarillo, de ojos y cabello negros como la noche, una figura ideal, curvas bien definidas, pechos de gran tamaño y se podría decir que incluso un trasero de un tamaño muy agradable.

El rubio tenía el pensamiento bloqueado, el sabia que la mujer era linda pero no tanto, el rubio después de un rato volvió y con voz débil le dijo a la mujer.

- Disculpe… me podría regalar un vaso de agua… es que llevo días perdido en este bosque – Fingió el rubio

- Oh pobre muchacho pasa y toma un poco de agua – Dijo la mujer de cabello negro preocupada

- Gracias – Respondió el rubio entrando con calma

Luego de tomar un poco de agua la mujer comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Llevas días perdido verdad? ¿Quieres comer algo? – Pregunto la mujer mayor en la mesa mientras comía

- No, no me gustaría ser una molestia para una señorita tan bella como tu – Dijo el rubio un poco más tranquilo

- _¿Señorita?_ – Pensó la mujer sonrojada

- Te equivocas joven, ya no soy una señorita y sobre la comida no debes preocuparte para mí no es una molestia – Dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa

- _Se sonrojo_ – Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa

- Gracias por todo, prometo que se lo pagare – Agrego el rubio

- Por cierto no le he preguntado su nombre, yo soy Naruto - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Yo me llamo Mikoto – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa mientras le servía un poco de comida al rubio

En ese momento un plato cayó al suelo y cerca de ahí se encontraba la mujer de cabello negro

- ¿Qué sucede Mikoto-san? – Pregunto Naruto mientras auxiliaba

- Los escucho nuevamente, esos gritos, ese dolor, esa terrible noche – Expreso la mujer con las manos en su rostro

- Tranquila, todo estará bien – Expreso el rubio mientras abrazaba a la mujer

- No tengas miedo, esos gritos solo son parte de tu imaginación, eso es algo que no existió – Expreso el rubio mientras trataba de hacer sentir mejor a Mikoto

- Naruto… perdón por dejar que me veas así – Dijo Mikoto mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro

- No te preocupes Mikoto yo hare que superes ese miedo… alguien me envió para protegerte, no sé si lo conozcas, la persona que me envió a protegerte se llama Itachi – Dijo el rubio logrando sorprender a Mikoto

- ¿Itachi? ¿Por qué te envió a ti? – Pregunto Mikoto confundida

- Porque él fue asesinado por su propio hermano – Respondió el rubio mientras abrazaba a Mikoto

- Que mal… me hubiera gustado verlo por última vez – Expreso Mikoto triste

- Tranquila todo va a estar bien, yo cumpliré con la misión que Itachi me dejo, yo te protegeré – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- Gracias – Respondió Mikoto refugiándose en el pecho del rubio

Luego de comer, Mikoto le dijo a Naruto que tenía miedo por lo tanto el rubio durmió con la mujer de cabello negro antes de dormir el rubio le dijo algo a Mikoto.

- ¿Sabes algo Mikoto? Yo creo que serias una gran madre – Respondió el rubio antes de quedar dormido

Mikoto se sonrojo y luego se durmió, los días siguientes el rubio ayudo a Mikoto en las labores del hogar, convivía con ella, coqueteaba con ella, rápidamente creó un vinculo con ella y una noche cuando Mikoto estaba a punto de preparar la cena fue detenida por Naruto el cual la tomaba de su cintura por detrás, al quedar sonrojada y no oponer resistencia el rubio pensó.

- _Vaya, así que es el tipo de mujer que necesita cariño, me alegro_ – Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa

- Mikoto hoy no hagas nada para cenar, mejor aprovecha ese tiempo y ponte más guapa de lo que ya estas, porque hoy te invitare a cenar fuera – Dijo Naruto mientras agarraba a Mikoto de su cintura desde atrás

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la mujer de cabello negro sorprendida

- Así es, hoy es turno de consentirte – Dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a Mikoto por detrás

- Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – Pregunto Mikoto preocupada

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero? Lo único que me gustaría en este momento es un beso tuyo… - Respondió el rubio sin completar su frase debido a que fue callado por los labios de Mikoto

- Se que con ese beso he sido muy apresurada pero… me alegra pensar que tal vez podamos sentir lo mismo – Dijo Mikoto tímidamente

- Iré a cambiarme – Dijo Mikoto sonrojada antes de marcharse

- Espera Mikoto… ¿Es enserio lo que dices? – Pregunto Naruto confundido

- Claro que si Naruto-kun, si tú me vas a proteger siento que debo hacer algo por ti, no me molesta corresponder tus sentimientos porque siento algo extraño dentro de mí y creo que no es mala idea darte una oportunidad… Seamos realistas… ¿Cuántos hombres se fijarían en una mujer mayor? Eres un chico muy guapo, especial y pareces buena persona, sería una tonta si te dejara ir, ya veremos que sucede esta noche – Dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

- Gracias linda… ahora ve a ponerte mas guapa – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Mikoto

La mujer solo dio una respuesta afirmativa al rubio y se fue a cambiar, el rubio también hizo lo mismo, luego de unas horas se encontraron, el rubio con su típico pantalón y una playera negra mientras que Mikoto se puso un vestido negro que solo cubría hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, unas zapatillas de tacón negras, lo que sin duda destacaba eran sus labios rojos, enseguida el rubio tomo a Mikoto de la mano logrando que la peli-negra se sonrojara en seguida el rubio se transporto junto con Mikoto a una de los pueblos por los que paso el rubio, luego de buscar mucho encontró un restaurante donde el comió ramen y Mikoto Sushi, mientras comían, la pareja que era observada por toda la gente del restaurante ya que rara vez se ve una pareja formada por una mujer mayor y un hombre joven, la pareja platicaba, reía, Naruto a veces le hacía cumplidos a Mikoto la cual se sonrojaba y Naruto también a veces se apenaba.

Después de pagar la cuenta, el rubio y la peli-negra regresaron a la casa de la mujer la cual se dirigía a su habitación con una sonrisa mientras llevaba a Naruto de la mano.

- Espera aquí – Le dijo Mikoto al rubio mientras ella entraba al cuarto

Luego de unos minutos Mikoto invito al rubio a que pasara a su cuarto, el rubio obedeció y cuando entro se sorprendió por lo que veía, ahí estaba en la cama esperándolo una Mikoto vestida con una especie de blusa ligera llamada "baby doll" la cual es de color rojo y unas pantaletas muy ligeras del mismo color.

- Naruto… por favor hazme tuya – Expreso Mikoto tímidamente, en ese momento el rubio se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su camisa luego se acerco a Mikoto y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras metía las manos debajo de la prenda de la peli-negra.

En ese momento el rubio jugaba con los senos de la tímida Mikoto mientras la besaba, ella no oponía resistencia alguna, el rubio rápidamente se deshizo de la prenda grande y comenzó a chupar los pechos de la peli-negra la cual gemía de placer, luego de un rato Mikoto cambio su rostro tímido por uno muy feliz, enseguida le pidió al rubio que se levantara y en ese momento la mujer se deshizo del bóxer del rubio y al ver su miembro solo dijo.

- Que grande es Naruto-kun – Expreso Mikoto sonrojada mientras observaba el miembro del rubio

- Chúpalo Miko-chan – Dijo el rubio excitado

En ese momento la pelinegra comenzó a dar pequeños besos al miembro del rubio y poco a poco comenzó a meterlo en su boca.

- ¿Te gusta Miko-chan? – Pregunto el rubio muy excitado

- Claro que si Naruto-kun, es delicioso – Dijo Mikoto mientras sus manos jugaban con el miembro del rubio

- Pues disfrútalo porque esta noche será solo tuyo – Dijo el rubio antes de levantar a Mikoto y llevársela a la cama, lentamente se deshizo de sus pantaletas y comenzó a chupar la intimidad de Mikoto la cual abrazaba la cabeza del rubio con sus piernas mientras le pedía que no se detuviera, la técnica del rubio era buena jugaba con su lengua en el interior de la peli-negra, después de un rato Mikoto comenzó a moverse.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Gritaba la mujer mientras tenía un orgasmo

- Ahora viene lo mejor, mi preciosa Miko-chan – Dijo el rubio antes de ponerse sobre Mikoto

Sobre Mikoto el rubio penetraba a la pelinegra mientras la besaba, la intimidad de Mikoto se sentía diferente a las de las otras chicas, se sentía apretada a Naruto le encantaba esa sensación a Mikoto también le gustaba el miembro del rubio, era grande y lleno de vitalidad, la peli-negra trataba de gemir de placer pero siempre era callada por los besos del rubio, en este juego de placer los dos amantes no tardaron en tener otro orgasmo, compartiendo sus líquidos, el rubio definitivamente dejo una gran cantidad de su semilla dentro de la peli-negra.

- Si que dejaste mucho Naruto-kun – Expreso Mikoto sorprendida

- Bueno… es tu culpa Miko-chan estaba muy apretado ahí adentro, pero ahora no te preocupes por eso – Dijo el rubio haciendo sonrojar a Mikoto

Luego de esa platica el rubio le planto un gran beso a la peli-negra mientras metía unos dedos dentro de su intimidad, luego de jugar un poco con ella, el rubio la puso en cuatro y con un poco de saliva en la mano el rubio lubrico la entrada trasera de Mikoto, una vez hecho eso el rubio agarro a Mikoto de sus pechos y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente.

- Por favor… se gentil Naruto-kun – Dijo la peli-negra tímidamente

Después de un rato el miembro del rubio entro completamente dentro de la entrada trasera de Mikoto la cual gemía y gritaba el nombre de Naruto con placer mientras este manoseaba sus pechos y la besaba en la espalda y en sus hombros luego de aumentar el ritmo los dos tuvieron otro orgasmo de los muchos que disfrutaron esa noche, después de unas horas, empapados de sudor y respirando rápidamente los amantes hablaban.

- Naruto-kun… ¿enserio crees que sería una buena madre? – Pregunto Mikoto mientras jugaba con el pecho del rubio con su dedo índice

- Claro que si Miko-chan, confió en que serás una buena madre porque te voy a dar muchos hijos – Dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a la peli-negra

Mikoto solo se sonrojo por el hecho de pensar como lucirían sus hijos después de eso lo dos durmieron.

Al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana Naruto se preparaba para salir.

- Miko-chan… volveré por ti después, tengo unos asuntos que resolver en Kirigakure, espero no tardar más de una semana – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Ya veo, yo te esperare, ve con cuidado y toma, ten esto para entrar a mi casa cuando quieras – Dijo Mikoto mientras le entregaba una llave al rubio

- Gracias Miko-chan – Dijo el rubio antes de darle un gran beso de despedida a la peli-negra

Luego de ese dulce beso el rubio corrió a toda velocidad y unas horas más tarde el camino poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de Niebla, el rubio estaba a punto de llegar a Kirigakure cuando escucho algo.

- ¡Detente! – Grito alguien

¿Quién ha gritado? ¿Qué encontrara Naruto en Kirigakure? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Naruto por fin ha visitado a la linda Mikoto y no opuso mucha resistencia, ¿Acaso el rubio se está volviendo un imán con las mujeres? Gracias por leer este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**- Link94 -**


	12. Kirigakure

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

- ¡Detente! – Grito alguien

En ese momento el rubio se detuvo mientras un joven con una espada aparecía y junto a él una mujer de cabello rojo largo, ojos verdes, con un traje azul y una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer hablo.

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí Chojuro, un extraño y apuesto hombre – Dijo la peli-roja mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba el rubio

- ¿Qué te trae a Kirigakure? ¿Acaso buscas diversión? – Dijo la mujer frente al rubio

- Para empezar me llamo Naruto preciosa, tengo un asunto que resolver con el líder de Kirigakure, si quisiera divertirme me gustaría hacerlo contigo pero… - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- No soy tan estúpido como para dejar que una hermosa mujer me engañe – Agrego el rubio con una sonrisa burlona mientras detenía un Kunai que estaba a punto de enterrarle mientras lo seducía

- Vaya, un hombre guapo e inteligente, eso no se ve todos los días – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa seductora

- Soy la Mizukage, la líder de Kirigakure, ¿Qué asunto deseas resolver conmigo extraño? – Pregunto la mujer confundida

Enseguida el rubio saco un pergamino y haciendo movimientos con las manos del pergamino una especie de espiral apareció lanzando el cuerpo de Kisame Hoshigaki.

- ¡Ah no puede ser! – Dijo la mujer sorprendida

- ¡Atrápala muchacho! – Dijo Naruto mientras le lanzaba la espada samehada a Chojuro

- Vengo a cobrar la recompensa por la cabeza de Kisame – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Quién lo derroto? ¡Debo felicitarlo, nunca creí que alguien derrotaría a este tipo! – Dijo la Mizukage sorprendida

- Pues yo, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Acaso parezco débil? – Pregunto el rubio molesto

- ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Tú eras parte del equipo de Sasuke Uchiha no? ¿El joven que derroto a Zabuza? ¡Seguro que el derroto a Kisame y te mando a cobrar la recompensa! – Dijo la Mizukage en tono burlón

- Con todo respeto Mizukage-sama, pero… no hable de ese imbécil frente a mí, ese idiota se volvió un traidor, hace años que no lo veo, alguien le ha mentido en la historia, Sasuke no derroto a Zabuza, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría cobrar mis cien millones y largarme de aquí – Dijo el rubio en un tono serio el cual imponía respeto

- Vamos… no te molestes, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina? Te daré tu dinero, pero cálmate por favor – Dijo la peli-roja tranquilamente

- _¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Acaso estoy cayendo en los encantos de este hombre? ¿Yo Mei Terumi estoy dejando que un hombre me domine? ¡Eso es inaceptable, yo soy la que los domina y les hace sufrir! Pero… este hombre es tan seguro, tan guapo… pero debo calmarme el tiene que caer en mis encantos no yo en los suyos_ – Pensó la Mizukage apenada

- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto la peli-roja

- Esta bien, vamos para allá – Respondió el rubio seriamente

En la oficina de la Mizukage Naruto esperaba mientras la Mizukage escribía un cheque.

- _Tiene el ego un poco subido pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea muy guapa, vamos a ver que puedo lograr con ella_ – Pensó el rubio mientras miraba a Mei con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunto la Mizukage preocupada

- Simplemente pensaba en la suerte que tienen los habitantes de Kirigakure – Dijo el rubio tranquilamente

- ¿En serio? Bueno viniendo del exterior creo que yo me sentiría igual, Kirigakure es un lugar hermoso – Expreso Mei con una sonrisa

- No me refería a ese tipo de suerte, me refería a la suerte que tienen de tener una líder tan guapa – Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- Eso no funcionara conmigo, además soy mayor que tu, toma tu cheque y sigue con tu vida – Dijo la Mizukage seriamente

- ¿Sabe algo Mizukage-sama? – Pregunto el rubio mientras se recargaba en el escritorio y acercaba su rostro al de Mei

- No soy un tipo que se da por vencido fácilmente… sin embargo creo que hemos comenzado con el pie equivocado voy a ir a comprar algo para comer… ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? ¡Yo invito! – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Supongo que no me hará daño comer algo – Expreso la mujer peli-roja con una pequeña sonrisa

- Pero si intentas algo extraño… Te mato – Dijo la Mizukage con una sonrisa

- _Espero que me mates en la cama_ – Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa

- No se preocupe Mizukage-sama, no soy un terrorista ni nada por el estilo solo estoy de paso por aquí, no intento nada en contra de esta bella aldea – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- _¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Por qué no se asusta de mi amenaza_? – Pensó Mei preocupada

- Bueno… entonces andando – Dijo la Mizukage con una sonrisa

Mientras buscaban un buen lugar donde comer, el rubio y la Mizukage platicaban mientras la gente los miraba, los hombres veían con celo al rubio y las mujeres se preguntaban si la soltera Mizukage por fin había encontrado un digno pretendiente, luego de caminar mucho llegaron a un restaurante común en donde fueron atendidos de la mejor manera debido a que la Mizukage era querida por toda Kirigakure, mientras Mei comía carne el rubio comía lo de siempre su plato de ramen.

- Picante… - Expreso el rubio mientras saboreaba su comida

- ¿Disculpa? – Pregunto Mei mientras sostenía una costilla.

- He pasado por muchas aldeas y pueblos y siempre pruebo el ramen de esos lugares, me gusta ver qué aspecto destaca de este plato en cada aldea que visito por ejemplo en Kumogakure se siente muy condimentado, aquí lo siento picante, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un fanático del ramen – Dijo Naruto antes de probar un poco más de su alimento

- Por cierto… para ser la líder del lugar no come como tal Mizukage-sama… eso es genial – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía a Mei sostener un trozo de carne

- Bueno… no soy de la realeza ni nada por el estilo así que no me tengo que preocupar sobre la forma de comer – Respondió Mei con una sonrisa

- Por cierto… he vivido engañada desde hace tiempo ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre la pelea contra Zabuza? – Pregunto Mei tranquilamente

- Es un poco brutal esa historia… ¿no importa? – Pregunto el rubio seriamente

- ¡Cuenta! – Dijo Mei emocionada

- _¿Tendencias sadomasoquistas eh? Esto cada vez se pone mejor_ – Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa

- Para resumir la historia, Zabuza tenía un propósito y estaba tan concentrado en eso que incluso no le importo cuando la persona que siempre estuvo cerca de él murió por él, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error, el había sido contratado por un hombre llamado "Gato" para matar a un hombre el cual escoltaba el equipo siete formado por Kakashi-sensei, el emo vengador, la tabla llorona y por supuesto el más genial, yo, después de una larga batalla el hombre que contrato a Zabuza rompió el trato entonces el demonio de la niebla se lanzo contra todos los subordinados de Gato logrando asesinarlos en un mar de sangre y por supuesto el que murió de manera más brutal fue Gato, le corto la cabeza – Dijo el rubio emocionado

- Jajaja ¿Tabla llorona? ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto la Mizukage entre carcajadas

- La chica que me gustaba cuando era pequeño… ahora me pregunto… ¿Cómo es que me pudo gustar? – Respondió el rubio antes de comer un poco de ramen

- Bueno es que cuando somos niños a veces decimos o hacemos tonterías yo por ejemplo cuando era pequeña yo quería casarme joven y convertirme en una ama de casa pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que debía aprovechar el potencial que tengo poco a poco me hice más fuerte y fui influenciada también por la guerra civil que se libro cuando era más joven, fue una farsa total esa guerra, luchamos contra la persona equivocada, Yagura el Mizukage anterior a mí, su historia es triste, siempre discriminado por ser un Jinchuriki pero trabajo para ganarse el respeto de toda la aldea y cuando por fin había alcanzado su objetivo llega un miembro de Akatsuki y lo maneja como una marioneta, eran tiempos crueles, al final fue asesinado por algo que él no hizo – Dijo la Mizukage tristemente

- Lo siento Mei, perdón por abrir esa parte del pasado – Se disculpo el rubio

- No te preocupes, es bueno saber y recordar la historia ya que aquellos que no saben la historia están condenados a repetirla – Dijo la Mizukage con una sonrisa

- Además no es hora de ponerse triste, como la líder de esta aldea debo preocuparme más por el futuro de los habitantes, Naruto-san ha sido una agradable comida, no sé que vayas a hacer ahora pero mi oficina siempre está abierta por si quieres platicar o salir con alguien – Dijo la Mizukage mientras guiñaba su ojo derecho antes de retirarse

- Espera Mizukage-sama – Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el brazo derecho de la peli-roja acercándola hacia el

- ¡No es hora de pensar, es hora de actuar! – Pensó el rubio seriamente antes de de besar a Mei Terumi

- Naruto-san… - Dijo la peli-roja sonrojada

- _Wow sí que es directo_ – Pensó la Mizukage antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- Espero que con esto sepas cual es el motivo por el cual me quedare en Kirigakure – Dijo el rubio con una mirada seductora mientras agarraba a la Mizukage de la cintura

- Por cierto Mizukage-sama, no me ha dicho su nombre – Agrego el rubio

- Me llamo Mei Terumi, ¡Naruto-san, debes tener cuidado! No soy una mujer común por lo tanto a veces la gente malinterpreta las cosas y mas la gente del consejo los cuales pueden encarcelarte por hacer eso – Dijo la Mizukage preocupada

- Bueno si me van a encarcelar… - Dijo el rubio antes de besar nuevamente a la peli-roja, esta vez la beso con calma, Mei poco a poco correspondía el beso, era inútil engañarse.

- Entonces debo disfrutar por ahora – Completo la frase el rubio con una sonrisa

- Además todo dependerá si tu les dices o no, y por la manera en la que me besabas siento que no les dirás nada – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche? Esta vez no te quiero invitar como amigo, quiero invitarte como un pretendiente, a las ocho paso por tu oficina… Mei-chan – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la peli-roja

- _Mei-chan_ – Pensó la peli-roja sonrojada

- Bueno supongo que es hora de volver al trabajo – Dijo la Mizukage con una sonrisa

Tal y como lo prometió en la noche el rubio paso a ver a la Mizukage, el rubio no quería ser pesado por lo tanto dejo que la peli-roja decidiera donde pasarían la noche, luego de caminar y alejarse un poco de la aldea, detrás de una montaña los dos llegaron a un lugar donde salían géiseres y otra cosa que destacaba de ese lugar eran las aguas termales.

- Naruto-san, siempre que estoy estresada o me siento nerviosa vengo a este lugar, es mi lugar especial, privado… ¿Te gustaría probar? – Pregunto la Mizukage mientras se quitaba su traje azul

- Esta bien – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

Luego de responder, la Mizukage se cambio detrás de unos arbustos siendo cubierta solo por un toalla, el rubio estaba con sus típicos bóxer, mientras descansaban en el agua, Mei comenzó a hablar.

- Naruto-san, es hora de ser sinceros – Dijo Mei con una sonrisa

- Se a lo que te refieres con eso pero hay algo que me gustaría saber de ti – Expreso el rubio preocupado

- ¿En serio? ¿No vas a pasar a la acción? – Dijo Mei decepcionada

- Mei, yo no soy el tipo de persona que solo busca tener sexo, me gusta conocer a las chicas con las que comparto este momento porque solo serán mías, no quiero que nadie más las toque, ahora quiero saber… ¿Qué ocurrió en el pasado? Porque realmente no encuentro la explicación de cómo una mujer tan bella no está casada – Expreso el rubio seriamente

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – Dijo Levantándose pero fue detenida por el rubio el cual jalo su toalla pero lo hizo tan fuerte que logro quitársela, ahí estaba Mei sonrojada y el rubio solo podía apreciar su hermosa figura desnuda.

- Hace mucho me case con un hombre el cual solo me ilusiono, el lo único que quería era obtener poder, con mi técnica de línea sucesora el solo buscaba descendientes fuertes – Dijo la Mizukage mientras regresaba al agua

- Pues entonces yo hare que te olvides de ese imbécil - Dijo el rubio antes de besar a la peli-roja mientras jugaba con su intimidad

- Oh, Naruto, he sido engañada tantas veces que ya no le creo que ningún hombre – Expreso la Mizukage preocupada mientras el rubio jugaba con su intimidad

- Pues yo hare que creas en mi, te voy a demostrar que soy capaz de hacerte feliz – Dijo el rubio mientras besaba el cuello de Mei

En ese momento el rubio acostó a la peli-roja cerca de unas rojas y en ese momento comenzó a lamer y jugar con su intimidad, por su parte la peli-roja solo podía gemir del placer que le causaba el rubio.

- Naru-kun, vamos a un lugar más intimo… oh, hay una cabaña por aquí cerca – Dijo Mei excitada

El rubio no dijo nada simplemente levanto a la peli-roja y la levanto le ordeno que amarrara sus piernas en su cintura y en ese momento el rubio comenzó a penetrar a la Mizukage.

- ¿Le gusta Mizukage-sama? – Pregunto el rubio mientras penetraba a la líder de Kumogakure

- Oh si Naru-kun… a la Mizukage le encanta tu pene – Respondió la peli-roja mientras sacaba su lengua para poder respirar, de pronto su boca fue tapada por un beso del rubio, luego de un rato metiendo y sacando su miembro el rubio al igual que Mei comenzaba a correrse, sus jugos se mezclaron, en ese momento el rubio comenzó a cargar a Mei, y le dijo.

- Muéstrame donde está la cabaña que dices Mei-chan – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

Ya en la cabaña la Mizukage con una sonrisa muy atrevida comenzó a jugar con sus manos con el miembro del rubio y poco a poco aun sonriendo comenzó a meter el miembro del rubio en su boca.

- Es demasiado bueno y esta noche es solo mío – Dijo Mei con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el miembro del rubio

En ese momento la peli-roja comenzó a jugar con el miembro del rubio usando sus pechos, Naruto solo gemía por el placer que le causaba esa sensación.

Rápidamente el rubio tomo a Mei y la puso en cuatro antes de hacer algo comenzó a explorar la parte trasera de la Mizukage, después de lubricarla un poco el rubio comenzó a meter su miembro de manera rápida y brusca a Mei le gustaba de esa forma.

- Oh… Naru-kun, no pares – Expreso la Mizukage con placer

En ese momento el rubio comenzó a manosear los pechos de la peli-roja mientras la penetraba de manera brusca, el segundo orgasmo no tardo en llegar, Mei y Naruto probaron varias posiciones durante horas, Mei era increíble, sabía manejar bien su boca, esta era la primera vez que una mujer le había costado tanto trabajo al rubio, Mei Terumi es una ninfómana pero eso le encantaba al rubio.

- Eres genial Mei-chan – Expreso el rubio mientras jugaba con el cabello de la peli-roja que estaba acostada sobre su pecho, los dos amantes disfrutaban desnudos el momento.

- Tú lo eres más Naru-kun – Dijo Mei antes de comenzar a besar el cuello del rubio

Al día siguiente toda Kirigakure estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, ahí estaba el rubio desconocido para todos caminando tranquilamente mientras la Mizukage abrazaba el brazo derecho del rubio, la mujer realmente se veía feliz.

En ese momento muchas hojas de papel con fotos e información caían del cielo, el rubio por lo poco que pudo debido a la niebla fue que unas palomas estaban lanzando estos papeles, en ese momento el rubio tomo uno de esos papeles y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

- Mei-chan… esto es perfecto – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué es lo que dice Naru-kun? – Pregunto Mei confundida

¿Qué es lo que dice ese papel? ¿Por qué es "perfecto" para Naruto? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Al parecer la Mizukage está muy feliz y no piensa dejar ir a su rubio, vamos a ver qué tal se toma la noticia del harem de su amado, Naruto realmente necesita mejorar su técnica para que no le pase lo mismo que ocurrió con Mei, no se preocupen pronto alguien con "experiencia" le enseñara como mejorar su técnica sexual, por ahora ese papel contiene información importante ya veremos lo que hay escrito en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia perdón por no actualizar muy seguido pero es que he estado jugando un juego llamado "DJMAX TRILOGY" es demasiado adictivo, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**- Link94 -**


	13. Boleto a Konoha

**Hola a todos de nuevo, perdón por no actualizar pero lo que paso es que mi computadora murió y no tiene mucho que la repararon, espero les guste este capitulo.**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

Al día siguiente toda Kirigakure estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, ahí estaba el rubio desconocido para todos caminando tranquilamente mientras la Mizukage abrazaba el brazo derecho del rubio, la mujer realmente se veía feliz.

En ese momento muchas hojas de papel con fotos e información caían del cielo, el rubio por lo poco que pudo ver debido a la niebla fue que unas palomas estaban lanzando estos papeles, en ese momento el rubio tomo uno de esos papeles y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

- Mei-chan… esto es perfecto – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué es lo que dice Naru-kun? – Pregunto Mei confundida

- Es mi boleto de entrada a Konoha – Dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba el papel a Mei.

En el papel estaba esto, una foto de Sasuke junto con otros dos tipos y una chica peli-roja que llamo la atención del rubio en el papel esta escrito lo siguiente, "Se buscan vivos o muertos por el crimen de asesinar a Danzou y por el secuestro del Jinchuriki del Hachibi, Konoha esta dispuesta a cooperar con tal de no generar un conflicto con Kumogakure asi que cualquier información será bien recibida"

- ¿Secuestrar al Hachibi? ¿Acaso ese Uchiha no se cansa de llamar la atención? – Expreso Mei seriamente

- Lo único que puedo creer de esta hoja es la muerte de Danzou era un viejo patético realmente, pero no me creo lo de Bee el jinchuriki del ocho colas, es demasiado genial para ser capturado por alguien tan patético como Sasuke, sin embargo están ofreciendo una recompensa, hace tiempo que quiero ir a Konoha hay varias cosas que tengo que hacer ahí pero debo esperar… ¿Sabes porque? – Pregunto el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba de frente a la Mizukage

- ¿Por qué Naru-kun? – Pregunto la Mizukage con una pequeña sonrisa

- Porque aun no me he divertido lo suficiente contigo Mei-chan… ¿Qué dices si te tomas unos días libres? conozco un buen lugar donde podemos pasar el tiempo – Expreso el rubio con un susurro mientras besaba el cuello de Mei

- Suena interesante Naru-kun, ¿En donde quieres que pasemos el tiempo? – Pregunto Mei sonrojada y con un tono seductor mientras abrazaba a Naruto por el cuello

- En tu cama – Respondió el rubio antes de morder un poco el cuello de la Mizukage la cual lanzo un pequeño gemido.

- Supongo que no me hará daño si me tomo unos días de descanso – Respondió Mei con una pequeña sonrisa

Cinco minutos después en un cuarto dos amantes entraban bruscamente mientras se arrancaban las prendas, Naruto solo lanzaba sus prendas hacia un sillón que se encuentra cerca de la cama mientras Mei solo estaba acostada observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, una vez que Naruto quedo en ropa interior se acercó a Mei y poco a poco comenzó a deshacerse de las prendas de la Mizukage, Naruto solo la dejo con una pequeña pantaleta azul, inesperadamente el rubio tomo a la Mizukage de las mejillas y se quedo observándola.

- ¿Pasa algo Naru-kun? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunto Mei preocupada

- No – Respondió el rubio mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello de Mei

- Es que al ver tu belleza me he quedado sin palabras, realmente soy un tipo afortunado – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa antes de probar el cuello de Mei

- Oh Naru-kun eres tan dulce – Expreso la Mizukage entre gemidos

Tratando de tomar el control de la situación Mei tomo a Naruto y lo lanzo bruscamente en la cama.

- Si dejo que me sigas halagando estaré a tu merced, esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, vamos a tener sexo al estilo Mei Terumi – Dijo Mizukage con una pequeña sonrisa antes de quitarle poca ropa que le quedaba al rubio

En ese momento con sus suaves y blancas manos Mei tomo el miembro del rubio y comenzó a jugar con el antes de meterlo en su boca no sin antes lamerlo y darle pequeños besos, con gran entusiasmo la Mizukage metía y sacaba con facilidad el miembro del rubio el cual solo podía soltar unos pequeños gemidos antes de que se corriera Mei decidió levantarse y subir a la cama mientras Naruto estaba acostado

- ¿Ahora que sigue Mei-chan? – Pregunto el rubio al ver a Mei con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo

En ese momento Mei se "sentó" en el rostro del rubio.

- Vamos Naru-kun, ya sabes que hacer – Expreso Mei con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento el cuerpo de Mei comenzó sentir una placentera sensación debido a que con su boca Naruto jugaba con la intimidad de Mei, mientras esta con un sonrojo gomia de placer, antes de correrse Mei se sentó bruscamente en el miembro del rubio y comenzó a subir y bajar mientras estaba agachada permitiendo que Naruto la pudiera besar y al mismo tiempo acariciar sus pechos, entre gritos Mei solo pedía mas e inesperadamente Mei y Naruto comenzaron a correrse, el rubio logro dejar su liquido dentro de la intimidad de Mei.

- Naru-kun dejaste mucho y creo que no tome las pastillas para protegerme, bueno no importa, si ocurre algo mas te harás responsable ¿verdad? – Pregunto Mei respirando bruscamente mientras estaba acostada en el pecho del rubio aun con su miembro dentro

- Eso ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo, obviamente me haría cargo – Respondió el rubio antes de cargar a Mei y ponerla en cuatro

- Bueno Mei-chan, es hora de que lo hagamos a mi manera – Dijo el rubio mientras preparaba su miembro

En ese momento el rubio metió bruscamente su miembro por la entrada trasera de Mei, la peli-roja solo podía gemir debido al placer que le causaba sentir el miembro de Naruto y como también jugaba con sus pechos.

- Te quiero mucho Mei-chan – Expreso el rubio antes de correrse nuevamente.

- Y yo a ti Naru-kun – Expreso Mei respirando de manera intensa aun con el miembro del rubio dentro de ella.

Luego de tres días y de mucho sexo intenso, al medio día, sentado en el sillón cercano a la cama, con una copa de vino el rubio observaba a la peli-roja levantarse.

- Buenos días Naru-kun… o tardes – Expreso Mei mientras limpiaba sus ojos y se quitaba las sabanas blancas dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

- Buenos días cariño… ¿Dormiste bien? – Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- Contigo a mi lado siempre dormiré bien, estos tres días fueron increíbles Naru-kun, si que eres un niño malo… y me agrada que seas así – Expreso Mei con una pequeña sonrisa

- Por cierto… ¿Qué tanto miras? – Pregunto Mei con una pequeña sonrisa

- Te estoy admirando Mei, tu piel tan perfecta, tus hermosos ojos, tu cabello, puedo pasarme el día diciendo cumplidos pero sé que no funcionara, estoy seguro que no seria el primero en decírtelo, debe ser algo común para ti, eres linda y lo sabes – Expreso el rubio antes de tomar un poco de vino

- En eso tienes razón Naru-kun, siempre me están halagando pero… – Dijo la desnuda Mizukage levantándose de la cama y acercándose al rubio

- …A una mujer los únicos cumplidos que le importan son los que recibe del hombre que ama – Expreso Mei antes de sentarse en las piernas del rubio y amarrar sus brazos en el cuello del rubio

En ese momento los dos se besaron apasionadamente, no se querían separar pero las obligaciones eran lo primero, Mei ya se había ausentado por tres días y Naruto tenia una pelea pendiente con su mayor rival y enemigo.

- Ojala hubiera pasado un poco de mas de tiempo contigo Mei-chan – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba la piel de la Mizukage que aun le abrazaba del cuello

- ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono Naru-kun? Sé que vas a resolver algo peligroso pero estoy segura que eres mil veces mas fuerte que el Uchiha, no es la ultima vez que nos veremos – Dijo Mei mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Naruto

- Yo creo que si será la ultima vez Mei tengo una responsabilidad que no le agradaría a casi ninguna mujer – Expreso el rubio mientras jugaba con el cabello de Mei

- Vamos no creo que sea tan malo… ¿Por qué no me cuentas que sucede? – Expreso la Mizukage antes de comenzar a besar el cuello del rubio

- Tengo un Harem, pero no es por un motivo de satisfacción personal, es porque esta en mis manos restaurar mi clan, y esta es la única forma en la que puedo hacerlo – Expreso el rubio

La sala quedo en silencio, Naruto estaba impaciente, sabia lo que vendría, Mei lo correría y le diría que es un patán y que no lo quiere ver nunca mas, bueno esta vez Naruto estaba muy paranoico a decir verdad Mei no grito solo vio a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si que eres un chico malo Naru-kun, supongo que no puedes obtener todo en la vida ¿verdad? A pesar de que no me gusta compartir lo que es mio supongo que es el precio que debo pagar para estar con un hombre como tu, déjame ayudarte a restaurar tu clan – Expreso Mei con una tierna sonrisa

- ¡Gracias Mei-chan! – Grito el rubio mientras abrazaba a Mei

Luego de esta platica los dos se pusieron sus prendas, era la hora de despedirse pero no para siempre, Naruto puso el símbolo de tele-transportación en el cuarto de Mei, para visitarla cuando quisiera.

- Mei, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo pero sé que tienes obligaciones, así que es mejor esperar – Expreso el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- Esta bien Naru-kun, cuídate mucho – Expreso Mei antes de besar al rubio

Luego de ese beso el rubio se tele-transporto.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Kirigakure una mujer de cabello negro estaba recargada en un lavabo mientras observaba la ventana.

- Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Naruto-kun? – Expreso Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa

- Te daré una pista – Dijo un joven rubio mientras se recargaba en el trasero de la peli-negra

- Oh Naruto-kun no note que habías vuelto – Expreso Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía de frente al rubio

- Quería sorprenderte – Dijo el rubio antes de tomar las manos de Mikoto y comenzar a besarla

En ese momento la temperatura aumento y Naruto rápidamente hizo que Mikoto se recargara en el lavabo nuevamente una vez que Mikoto estaba en esta posición el rubio comenzó a subir su falda y sin importarle la ropa interior de Mikoto, el rubio comenzó a penetrarla la peli-negra estaba sorprendida, normalmente Naruto es muy enérgico pero esta vez estaba mas de lo normal.

- Lo siento Miko-chan pero es que me encanta como te ves con ese delantal y esa pequeña falda – Expreso el rubio mientras alzaba los brazos de la peli-negra para lamer cerca de su axila, al final Mikoto solo pudo sentir el caliente liquido de Naruto siendo vaciado en su entrada trasera

- Miko-chan hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo – Expreso el rubio mientras respiraba rápidamente

Diez minutos después.

- No importa lo que tenga que soportar Naruto-kun yo quiero estar contigo por siempre, restaurar tu clan es necesario yo te ayudare, después de todo no serás el primero ni el ultimo en tener un harem – Expreso Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡Eres la mejor, Miko-chan! – Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a la peli-negra

Luego de hablar las cosas Mikoto comenzó a empacar sus cosas para irse a vivir con Naruto luego de dar una ultima mirada a su viejo hogar Mikoto y Naruto partieron hacia el país del remolino donde Naruto fue bien recibido por sus chicas

- Fu-chan, necesito tu ayuda, es hora de cazar a alguien – Expreso el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- Cuenta con mi ayuda Naruto – Respondió Fu con una sonrisa

- Gracias Fu-chan, Kuro-chan, Fu-chan, Sa-chan, les presento a Mikoto, ella también será parte de este gran proyecto – Expreso el rubio emocionado

Las chicas estaban a punto de saludar pero alguien se adelanto

- Mmm, una madura con un buen par de pechos, me encantan los pechos grandes, Samui puede confirmarlo jeje – Expreso Kurotsuchi detrás de Mikoto con una risa pervertida mientras acariciaba los pechos de una Mikoto sonrojada por ese acto

- Naruto, Fu, les deseo suerte, yo y Samui nos divertiremos – Expreso Kurotsuchi antes de entrar a la casa

- Me alegra verte Naruto – Expreso Samui sonrojada antes de entrar a la casa

- Todas son tan adorables – Expreso Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Fu

- Busquemos a Utakata, necesito su ayuda – Expreso Naruto seriamente

En una especie de precipicio cerca de la bahía con su pipa de burbujas se encontraba Utakata descansando.

- Utakata, necesito tu ayuda – Expreso el rubio

Utakata solo volteo a ver al rubio y a Fu y movió su cabeza de arriba abajo dando una respuesta positiva.

Tres días después, cerca de Konoha un criminal de cabello negro acompañado por un joven de cabello blanco por otro de cabello naranja y por una chica peli-roja, cargaba un cuerpo conocido, el cuerpo de Killer Bee, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, en ese momento algo comenzó a moverse en los arboles, el grupo estaba alerta.

- Siento tres cuerpos cada uno con una inmensa cantidad de Chakra – Expreso la peli-roja preocupada mientras movía sus lentes

En ese momento lentamente aparecieron las tres figuras.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte, emo – Expreso Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa acompañado por Fu y por Utakata

- Tu, bastardo, ¿Acaso quieres terminar casi muerto como la ultima vez? – Pregunto el peli-negro con una sonrisa burlona

- Ríndete, yo no voy a volver a Konoha, al contrario pienso destruir esa asquerosa aldea – Agrego seriamente el Uchiha

- Esto no lo hago por Konoha con tu captura hay varios intereses en juego, el primero es que no me gusto como terminaron las cosas la ultima vez, tu cabeza tiene un precio, hice una apuesta con alguien y por supuesto tu eres mi boleto de entrada a Konoha, no te preocupes no te matare – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

- Claro no me mataras porque primero te matare yo, monstruo – Agrego Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

- Tú no me puedes matar porque soy exactamente lo que tú dijiste, un monstruo, y un monstruo solo puede ser asesinado por un hombre, tú no eres un hombre – Expreso Naruto con una sonrisa sarcástica

Sasuke solo se molesto.

- Veo que tienes a una buena hembra a tu lado – Dijo el rubio mientras miraba a la peli-roja

- Mírala, tiene una cara de ninfómana con hambre de sexo pero estoy seguro que tu no la tocaste nunca como siempre pasa con las chicas ¿Cómo piensas invalidar mi argumento? Seguro te pone mas el tipo ese de cabello blanco – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa causando el enojo de Sasuke

- ¡No puede ser eso tiene sentido, a Suigetsu le gusta Sasuke por eso siempre nos interrumpe! – Grito Karin enojada

- ¿Q… que mierda estas diciendo? ¡A mi no me gusta Sasuke! – Grito Suigetsu molesto

- Basta de juegos – Expreso Naruto seriamente

- Fu-chan, encárgate del tipo de cabello naranja, Utakata encárgate del tipo de cabello blanco – Agrego el rubio seriamente

- Este bien Naruto yo me hago cargo – Dijo Fu con una tierna sonrisa

- ¿El hermano de Mangetsu eh? Esto será pan comido – Expreso Utakata con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi hermano? – Expreso Suigetsu antes de correr debido a que Utakata comenzó a perseguirlo

La personalidad de Fu también cambio se lanzo hacia Jugo sin piedad, al ver que son Jinchurikis los dos compañeros de Sasuke huyeron dejando al Uchiha solo con Naruto y Karin.

- Ese cuerpo que llevas ahí no es de Killer Bee – Expreso Naruto seriamente

- ¡Ya cállate, te enseñare a que respetes! – Expreso Sasuke mientras cargaba el cuerpo de "Killer Bee" en su hombro derecho mientras que con el izquierdo comenzaba a cargar algo.

- Muy lento – Expreso Naruto detrás de Sasuke el cual se movió rápidamente logrando sorprender al peli-negro

- ¡Rasengan! – Grito el rubio el cual impacto su ataque en el cuerpo que llevaba cargando Sasuke

En ese momento el cuerpo que cargaba Sasuke se convirtió en un tentáculo causando la sorpresa de Sasuke.

- Te dije que no era Killer Bee – Expreso Naruto seriamente

Sasuke solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno, no importa, creo que si les entrego el Kyubi será suficiente – Expreso el peli-negro antes de ponerse en posición de batalla.

- ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! – Expreso Sasuke antes de almacenar en su cuerpo una gran cantidad de Chakra y lanzarla en forma de bola hacia Naruto el cual solo esquivaba los ataques para confundir a Sasuke cuando menos se dio cuenta, el rubio ya se encontraba detrás de el

- ¡Odama Rasengan! – Grito El rubio impactando un gran rasengan en la espalda de Sasuke logrando lanzarlo hasta unos arboles, había mucho humo y cuando el humo desapareció Naruto estaba frente a Sasuke.

- ¡Amaterasu! – Expreso Sasuke seriamente mientras de su ojo derecho salía sangre pero también logro expulsar una especie de fuego negro el cual dio directamente a Naruto, Sasuke estaba contento Naruto no podía escapar de esto, o por lo menos eso creía, su sorpresa fue que ese era solo un clon de Naruto.

- Siempre tan impaciente… ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto el rubio detrás de Sasuke mientras llevaba algo en la mano

- ¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken! – Grito Naruto antes de ponerse frente a Sasuke y plantar ese fuerte ataque en el estomago del Uchiha el cual estaba débil.

Naruto también estaba débil debido al Amaterasu, tenía muchas heridas que por suerte no causaron el daño real del ataque, sin embargo no seria derrotado tan fácilmente.

- Es hora de terminar con esto… ¡Susanoo! – Grito Sasuke antes de que su ojo comenzara a expulsar sangre de nuevo de repente el cuerpo de Sasuke se comenzó a cubrir de una especie de energía roja la cual se transformo en una especie de monstruo esqueleto gigante, Naruto no tuvo otra opción que sacar una cola pero aun así el monstruo no le daba oportunidad de atacar

- Este es el Jutsu definitivo – Expreso Sasuke seriamente

Una vez mas el monstruo comenzó a atacar a Naruto el cual se desplazaba rápidamente pero cuando intentaba atacar el monstruo siempre lograba contrarrestar su ataque, luego de mucha persistencia el monstruo golpeo a Naruto varias veces, sin embargo a pesar de estar en una situación desesperante no perdía la calma hasta que de un momento a otro el monstruo se lanzo para aplastarlo Naruto solo vio como caía el monstruo, no tenia otra opción que usar el Chakra del Kyubi o eso pensó por lo menos antes de soltar un gran grito que asusto a todas las aves del lugar.

En otra parte del lugar los pajaros huían y dos personas luchaban.

- Me pregunto quien habrá gritado… Bueno eso no importa ahora Suigetsu-kun, es hora de acabar con esto – Expreso un tranquilo y limpio Utakata lanzando burbujas mientras observaba a un sediento Suigetsu

En otro lado del bosque donde Fu y Jugo peleaban.

- ¿Ese era Naruto? ¡Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo! ¡No debo decepcionarlo! – Expreso Fu mientras observaba a Jugo en su forma de monstruo.

De vuelta con Naruto, Sasuke fue lanzado lejos de ahí y el Susanoo desapareció, al parecer una fuerza extraña contrarresto el ataque de Sasuke, mientras Naruto tocaba su frente con mucho humo cerca de él, Karin y Sasuke observaban que Naruto tenia algo extraño en sus ojos.

- ¿Eso es…? – Pregunto Sasuke preocupado

- ¡Rinnegan, ten cuidado Sasuke! – Expreso Karin preocupada

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? El no debería poder desarrollarlo – Expreso Sasuke molesto

En ese momento Naruto se acercó rápidamente hacia donde esta Sasuke aun confundido por lo que ocurrió, Sasuke decidió actuar.

- Debo acabar con esto de una vez – Expreso Sasuke preocupado

- ¡Tsukuyomi! – Grito seriamente

Naruto había leído algo sobre el Tsukuyomi y rápidamente pensó en una forma de contrarrestarlo.

- ¡Uzumaki no jutsu: Kagami! – Grito Naruto antes de poner su mano en el suelo, en ese momento apareció un espejo mientras Sasuke ejecutaba una técnica ilusionaría, un terrible error, ya que cayo en su propio jutsu, ahí estaba Sasuke colgado en una cruz mientras todas las personas que conoció en su vida lo atacaban sin embargo este dolor falso no se compararía con lo próximo que haría Naruto.

- No hay otra opción – Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba al cuerpo en shock de Sasuke

En ese momento el rubio puso sus manos cerca de los ojos de Sasuke y de manera brutal comenzó a quitárselos, logrando con esto que Sasuke se despertara del trance pero con un gran dolor, un dolor insoportable, ahora que Sasuke había perdido su arma era inútil pelear, la pelea acabo y los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad.

- Estos ojos son una maldición, debo destruirlos – Expreso el rubio refiriéndose al sharingan mientras observaba a Sasuke el cual tenia mucha sangre cerca del lugar donde deberían estar esos ojos.

En ese momento el rubio saco un pergamino y sello el cuerpo del Uchiha dentro de él.

- Me encargare de llevarlos de vuelta a Konoha – Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba a una Karin asustada.

Luego de descansar un rato Utakata y Fu regresaban victoriosos.

- ¿Qué tal les fue? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

- Fue divertido – Expreso Fu con una sonrisa

- Demasiado fácil – Expreso Utakata con una pequeña sonrisa

Luego de regresar a Utakata y a Fu de vuelta al país del remolino, Naruto comenzó su viaje de vuelta a Konoha, llevaba a una sonrojada Karin atada de las manos y con un collar y una correa como si fuera su mascota, dos noches después Naruto acompañado a la fuerza por Karin llego a las afueras de Konoha, iluminado por la gran luna llena de la noche el rubio proclamo unas palabras.

- Señores, es hora de que escondan a sus hijas y a sus esposas, porque no seré compasivo, pero antes… – Expreso el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- Debo divertirme con mi zorrita, no te preocupes aun tengo la llave de mi departamento – Expreso el rubio mientras con la mano derecha llevaba el collar que tenia atada del cuello a Karin y con la izquierda acariciaba su cabello, Karin solo pudo sonrojarse ante sus palabras

- _También es hora de cumplir la promesa que hice antes de partir_ – Pensó el rubio tranquilamente

¿Qué le espera a Naruto en Konoha? ¿De que promesa se trata? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo!

He vuelto, se siente bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, seguro que habrá muchas personas que piensen que fue muy brutal, yo creo que esto fue muy ligero, espero también desarrollar en los próximos capítulos el rinnegan de Naruto, el siguiente estoy seguro que les fascinara, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente, gracias por no abandonar esta historia.

**- Link94 - **


	14. Diversión en Konoha parte 1

**Perdón por no publicar antes pero mi internet estaba caído y no tenia tanta inspiración, además estoy trabajando en otro fanfic de Naruto que pronto publicare, solo esperen.**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

Luego de regresar a Utakata y a Fu de vuelta al país del remolino, Naruto comenzó su viaje de vuelta a Konoha, llevaba a una sonrojada Karin atada de las manos y con un collar y una correa como si fuera su mascota, dos noches después Naruto acompañado a la fuerza por Karin llego a las afueras de Konoha, iluminado por la gran luna llena de la noche el rubio proclamo unas palabras.

- Señores, es hora de que escondan a sus hijas y a sus esposas, porque no seré compasivo, pero antes… – Expreso el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- Debo divertirme con mi zorrita, no te preocupes aun tengo la llave de mi departamento – Expreso el rubio mientras con la mano derecha llevaba el collar que tenia atada del cuello a Karin y con la izquierda acariciaba su cabello, Karin solo pudo sonrojarse ante sus palabras

- _También es hora de cumplir la promesa que hice antes de partir_ – Pensó el rubio tranquilamente

Sigilosamente y sin miedo el rubio logro entrar a Konoha, de noche era un lugar muy tranquilo, desgraciadamente para Naruto Konoha solo era sinónimo de dolor, decidió ir de una vez a su departamento para evitar que el resentimiento nuble sus pensamientos, el lugar estaba tal y como lo dejo antes de irse, oscuro y desarreglado, decidió abrir la ventana y le ordeno a Karin que se sentara en una silla mientras él tomaba otra cerca de ella, el rubio se quedo mirando fijamente a Karin la cual estaba muy nerviosa, en eso el rubio comenzó a acercarse, Karin asustada solo cerro los ojos sin saber que el rubio lo único que quería era quitarle sus lentes.

- Si, tal y como lo pensaba, te vez mas linda sin lentes – Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa causando el sonrojo de Karin

- ¿Q… que vas a hacer conmigo? – Pregunto Karin nerviosa

- En estos momentos quisiera arrancar tu ropa de manera salvaje y hacerte mía, pero por ahora eso tendrá que esperar, es mejor descansar, estaremos unos días en Konoha, debo entregar el cuerpo de Sasuke para cobrar mi recompensa, ya veré al final si te entrego a las autoridades o te llevo conmigo al país del remolino – Expreso el rubio con mucha seguridad causando que Karin se sonrojara y apretara sus piernas ante los primeros pensamientos del rubio

- ¿Así que te estas excitando? Si tu actitud es de mi agrado te recompensare con lo que mas deseas en este momento – Agrego el rubio tranquilamente

- ¿Por qué quieres llevarme al país de remolino? No tienes derecho de estar en ese país – Expreso Karin aun sonrojada tratando de cambiar de tema

- ¿Tu porque crees? Porque soy un Uzumaki, es mi legado, lo único que queda, mi deber es preservarlo, voy a restaurar mi clan – Expreso el rubio seriamente

- No puede ser, creí que yo era la única Uzumaki en el mundo – Dijo Karin sorprendida causando una reacción de alegría en el rubio

- ¿Es verdad lo que dices? ¿No me estas mintiendo? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

- Claro que no estoy mintiendo, ¿ves mi cabello rojo? esa es la característica principal de los Uzumaki, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijeron mis padres – Dijo Karin tranquilamente

- Se siente bien encontrar a otra persona que pertenece al mismo clan que el mio pero se siente raro ser un Uzumaki rubio, bueno culpa de mi padre, supongo – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Los rubios… son lindos – Dijo Karin un poco sonrojada

- Las peli-rojas lo son mas – Expreso el rubio tranquilamente

En ese momento Karin después de tanto pensarlo no pudo aguantar y decidió acercar sus labios a los del rubio el cual correspondió el beso sin resistencia. Luego de un rato con sus bocas juntas el rubio le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Karin y el cargo hacia su cama.

- Antes de dormir dime algo… háblame mas sobre el rinnegan – Dijo el rubio mientras ponía a Karin en la cama

- No se mucho, lo único que se es que hay dos formas de obtenerlo la primera es siendo un usuario del sharingan y la segunda es llevarlo en la sangre, tal vez alguno de tus antepasados fue un usuario del rinnegan – Dijo Karin con una pequeña sonrisa

- Si eso es lo mas seguro, gracias por la información, es tarde, deberíamos descansar – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de Karin

- Espero que no te moleste compartir la cama conmigo – Agrego el rubio tomando lugar

- Eso no me molesta Naruto, lo que de verdad me molesta son estas esposas… ¿Podrías quitármelas Naruto-kun? – Dijo Karin tiernamente

- Lo siento Karin pero yo no caeré en ese truco… dulces sueños – Expreso el rubio antes de caer dormido

Al día siguiente el rubio salió temprano no sin antes dejar atada a Karin en un lugar donde no se pueda ir, después de tomar una mascara con forma de un zorro el rubio decidió ponérsela y salir a Konoha, todo para evitar ser reconocido, sin temor o miedo alguno el rubio se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, gracias al rinnegan el rubio ponía en una ilusión a todos los guardias que impedían que entrara, al final una asustada Shizune trataba de impedir que el tipo de la mascara de zorro entrara con Tsunade, el rubio no tuvo mas elección que quitarse la mascara dejando confundida a Shizune por un momento con respecto a su identidad hasta que…

- Esa sonrisa… esos ojos… esa mirada – Expreso Shizune un poco sonrojada

- ¿Naruto-kun? – Pregunto Shizune emocionada

- Si, soy yo, he vuelto – Respondió el rubio tranquilamente

- Veo que no cambias Shizune, te ves linda como siempre – Agrego el rubio con su típica sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados

Al escuchar esas palabras Shizune no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, lanzarse contra el rubio y abrazarlo.

- Estaba tan preocupada… haces mucha falta aquí Naruto-kun, especialmente a mi, en serio te extrañe mucho – Expreso Shizune tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas de emoción

- Gracias Shizune, yo también te extrañe y a la abuela Tsunade también… ¿Crees que pueda pasar? – Expreso el rubio tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba el sincero abrazo de Shizune

- Claro Naruto-kun pasa – Dijo Shizune antes de abrir la puerta donde se encontraba Tsunade trabajando

- Creo que debería salir temprano e irme a apostar, después de todo yo soy la hokage, soy la que manda – Dijo Tsunade mientras leía uno de los tantos papeles que tenia en su escritorio.

- Usted no cambia… ¿verdad? – Expreso el rubio con esa sonrisa

- Esa voz me parece conocida… ese cabello… ¿Naruto eres tu? – Dijo Tsunade emocionada

- Si, es el Tsunade-sama – Dijo Shizune la cual invitaba a Naruto a sentarse

- ¿Cómo has estado abuela Tsunade? – Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba

- ¡No me digas abuela! – Dijo Tsunade molesta

- Los dejare solos para que charlen – Exclamo Shizune antes de salir de la oficina

- ¿Qué te trae por Konoha Naruto? – Pregunto Tsunade tranquilamente

- Traje algo importante para Konoha – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- Pero solo lo mostrare con dos condiciones, la primera es que se reúnan los demás novatos y la segunda… - Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¿La segunda es? – Pregunto Tsunade intrigada

- Que se tome una copa conmigo… tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con usted – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- El sake siempre es bueno, ordenare que se reúnan – Respondió Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa

- Solo asegúrate que no tome mucho porque las cosas se pueden ir fuera de control – Expreso Tsunade con una picara sonrisa

Luego de un rato en la oficina de la hokage, Sakura acompañada de Kakashi y los equipos de Kurenai y Asuma llegaron y todos a excepción de la amargada Sakura estaban sorprendidos por ver a Naruto en ese lugar.

- ¿Tsunade-sama que hace este idiota aquí? – Dijo Sakura molesta

Naruto se desconcentro un momento para observar detalladamente a Kurenai, _"Esto será divertido"_ Pensó el rubio antes de contestar el insulto de Sakura.

- ¡Callate Sakura, los he convocado a todos porque he traído algo que les quitara a todos un peso de encima! – Dijo Naruto molesto viendo a Sakura

En ese momento el rubio lanzo un pergamino del cual salió el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha, el cual se quejaba del dolor debido a que perdió sus ojos, todos miraban sorprendidos la escena obviamente Sakura esta molesta.

- Lo siento pero tuve que quitarle esos ojos, realmente son peligrosos, pero no se preocupen aun esta vivo – Dijo el rubio

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué lastimaste a Sasuke-kun? – Grito Sakura molesta

- ¡Porque es un maldito criminal! ¡Lo último que quiero en estos momentos es un malentendido entre el país del fuego y el rayo! – Dijo Naruto molesto

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estas planeando? – Pregunto la peli-rosa molesta

- No es de tu incumbencia… Kiba necesito cobrar la apuesta – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- Está bien… dime que quieres – Expreso Kiba desinteresado

- Seré directo… quiero a tu hermana, la necesito – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante

- ¡De ningún modo! – Dijo Kiba molesto

- Bien, entonces serás conocido como el cobarde que no cumple apuestas y hay testigos, piensa bien lo que dices – Dijo el rubio seriamente

En ese momento una ANBU de cabello purpura entro.

- Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe yo me encargare del cuerpo – Dijo la chica de cabello purpura la cual era observada cuidadosamente por el rubio antes de desaparecer

- No culpo a Kiba, después de todo ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se fijaría en un monstruo como tu – Dijo Sakura entre risas antes de salir corriendo sin darse cuenta que Naruto la miro con una mirada asesina pero trato de calmarse

- _Veamos si es cierto lo que dices_ – Pensó molesto el rubio

- ¿Por qué Naruto-kun quiere a Hana-san? – Pregunto Hinata preocupada

- Luego te lo explico Hinata – Dijo Kurenai mientras miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa

- Creo que eso seria todo – Dijo el rubio seriamente antes de retirarse

- Espera Naruto – Dijo Kakashi a las espaldas del rubio

- Necesito hablar contigo – Agrego preocupado

- … -

- …Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – Respondió el rubio molesto

- Nos vemos en la noche abuela – Agrego el rubio antes de marcharse rápidamente

En las calles de Konoha, la peli-rosa caminaba con seguridad los hombres la deseaban y eso le agradaba pero también estaba preocupada por Sasuke, quería venganza contra el rubio, sin darse cuenta llego a un callejón solitario.

- ¡Debo vengarme de ese maldito monstruo! – Dijo Sakura molesta

- No lo creo – Dijo una voz conocida antes de golpear a Sakura en un punto clave cerca del cuello eso hizo que se desmayara, cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba con las manos y las piernas atadas, su boca estaba tapada, la peli-rosa estaba en un cuarto oscuro, el cuarto estaba un poco maltratado pero limpio, de una puerta entro un rubio acompañado por dos chicas una rubia y otra castaña.

- Hola Sakura-chan, espero que te encuentres bien – Dijo el rubio acompañado a su izquierda por Tenten y a su derecha con Ino, las dos chicas estaban sonrojadas al ser abrazadas por detrás de su cintura por Naruto, Ino vestía una blusa purpura y unas pantaletas muy ligeras del mismo color, Tenten llevaba una blusa marrón y unas pantaletas blancas muy ligeras.

- Vengo a demostrarte que te equivocas Sakura, dijiste que ninguna mujer se fijaría en mí, y estas dos putitas no tardaron en caer, ¿verdad Ten-chan? – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el trasero de Tenten.

- Oh… Si Naruto-sama, tienes razón por favor complácenos - Expreso Tenten mientras el rubio acariciaba su trasero

- Ya que lo piden… Disfruta el espectáculo Sakura - Expreso el rubio antes de besar a Ino mientras metía su mano izquierda debajo de las pantaletas de Tenten

Luego de un rato el rubio cambio de posición.

- Vamos Ino-chan, a ti te toca abajo, yo me encargare arriba de Ten-chan – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

De inmediato Ino se incorporo debajo y comenzó a sacar el miembro del rubio al verlo, Ino puso una sonrisa y comenzó a lamerlo y luego a meterlo en su boca mientras tanto el rubio besaba a Tenten mientras acariciaba su cintura.

- Ten-chan me encantas, me encanta tu lindo rostro, tu suave cabello… Oh, Ino-chan también me encantas, lo haces genial, tienes una gran técnica – Dijo el rubio provocando un sonrojo en las chicas.

De inmediato Tenten, Ino y el rubio se deshicieron de sus ropas, el rubio se acostó en el suelo y le ordeno a Tenten que chupara su miembro mientras él jugaba con la intimidad de Ino la cual solo gemía por el placer causado por el rubio, después de un rato el rubio decidió que Tenten se metiera su miembro mientras el continuaba chupando y jugando con la intimidad de Ino.

- Oh… es muy grande – Expreso Tenten sonrojada mientras se sentaba en el miembro del rubio

Ahí estaba el panorama, Naruto penetrando a Tenten mientras juega con la intimidad de la rubia la cual besaba a Tenten por la excitación, de un momento a otro el trio comenzó a soltar gemidos, se estaban corriendo, el rubio con éxito dejo una gran cantidad de su liquido blanco dentro de Tenten, luego de un rato descansando, el rubio acomodo a Ino sobre la cama en posición de cuatro y mientras Ino jugaba con la intimidad de Tenten la rubia era penetrada salvajemente por de tras, la chica de cabello castaño era besada por el rubio, luego de un rato los tres lanzaban gemidos, se estaban corriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Lo ves Sakura? ¡Estabas equivocada! – Dijo el rubio mientras miraba a una asustada Sakura

- Si Sakura, Naruto-sama es un gran hombre no como el inútil del Uchiha – Dijo Tenten mientras abrazaba a Naruto por detrás

- Naruto-sama es un verdadero hombre Sakura, con el ya no necesito a alguien mas, tu puedes quedarte a Sasuke para ti sola, a mi ya no me interesa – Expreso Ino sonrojada

- Me gustaría hacer algo por ti, pero no tengo ganas de que te conviertas en mi mascota como estas dos putitas, eres muy molesta, es mejor que solo admires, tal vez aprendas algo – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer – Expreso el rubio a una asustada Sakura antes de hacerle el amor toda la noche a Tenten e Ino, antes del amanecer el rubio observaba a Ino y Tenten dormir, lucían muy tiernas, el rubio decidió liberar a Sakura

- Naruto, con esto solo has demostrado lo contrario, tú sientes algo por mi – Dijo Sakura molesta

- Déjame decirte algo… ¡jodete! – Dijo la peli-rosa antes de desaparecer mientras le mostraba el dedo de en medio al rubio.

- Tonterías – Dijo el rubio antes de dirigirse a una puerta cercana

- ¿Escuchaste Karin-chan? Pronto hare lo mismo contigo mi pequeña zorrita – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de una sonrojada Karin.

- Y también contigo Anko, solo espérame, tu y yo estaremos juntos tal y como lo prometí – Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en Sunagakure, en un hospital varios médicos se movilizaban rápido hacia una habitación.

- Chiyo-sama, todo esta listo – Dijo uno de los médicos de apoyo

- Muy bien, debemos apresurarnos – Dijo la anciana apresurada

- Esto se siente extraño - Expreso Gaara junto a Kankuro fuera de la habitación

- Dímelo a mi, me pregunto quien fue el imbécil que le hizo esto – Dijo Kankuro molesto

- A mi me preocupa mas otra cosa, ¿Cómo debería sentirme en este momento? ¿Debería estar enojado o feliz? – Expreso Gaara seriamente

¿Qué ocurre en Sunagakure? ¿A que se refiere Gaara? Esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

Por mas que el rubio intenta hacer entender a Sakura que el ya no esta interesado ella lo sigue negando, tal vez Naruto tendrá que demostrárselo de otra forma, Naruto tiene grandes planes con las chicas de Konoha, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**- Link94** -


	15. Diversión en Konoha parte 2

**Perdón por no actualizar pero tuve que realizar un viaje, gracias a ese viaje pude aclarar mis ideas y pude descubrir algo con respecto a este fanfic, ¡Debo arriesgar! No estoy muy seguro de hacerlo todo dependerá de lo que opinen ustedes, sé que están confundidos sobre lo que hablo, pero les daré una pista, "Kushina", bueno una vez aclarado esto creo que es hora de continuar.**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

Mientras tanto en Sunagakure, en un hospital varios médicos se movilizaban rápido hacia una habitación.

- Chiyo-sama, todo esta listo – Dijo uno de los médicos de apoyo

- Muy bien, debemos apresurarnos – Dijo la anciana apresurada

- Esto se siente extraño - Expreso Gaara junto a Kankuro fuera de la habitación

- Dímelo a mi, me pregunto quien fue el imbécil que le hizo esto – Dijo Kankuro molesto

- Tú y yo sabemos quien fue, pero a decir verdad me preocupa mas otra cosa, ¿Cómo debería sentirme en este momento? ¿Debería estar enojado o feliz? – Expreso Gaara seriamente

- Dímelo a mí… Ese Naruto, lo que le hizo a mi hermana lo pagara muy caro – Expreso Kankuro molesto

- Mandare palomas mensajeras hacia todas las aldeas para localizarlo, necesita venir aquí y responsabilizarse, además Temari le necesita, no paro de decir su nombre en el camino… si va ser parte de esta familia creo que debemos hablar esto como adultos, no hay necesidad de arreglar las cosas con violencia – Expreso Gaara inexpresivamente

- ¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo tan fácilmente? Yo… - Expreso Kankuro antes de ser interrumpido por unos gritos y groserías provenientes del cuarto donde estaba Temari

- Debe ser un caos ahí adentro… espero que todo salga bien – Expreso Kankuro un poco asustado

Luego de un rato en Konoha, después de tener una noche agradable y dormir unas horas Naruto se despidió de Tenten y de Ino y luego de comer algo con Karin el rubio decidió salir de nuevo a las calles de Konoha, era la hora de cazar nuevamente, y esta vez se dirigía a la residencia Inuzuka con grandes planes en mente pero antes tenia cosas que hacer, primero se dirigió hacia una tienda a comprar una botella de licor, luego de esto el rubio se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade.

- ¡Hoy en la noche! ¡No me falles por favor! – Expreso el rubio emocionado

- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en mi casa esta noche – Respondió Tsunade con una sonrisa

- Antes de retirarme quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Anko sigue aquí en Konoha? – Pregunto el rubio seriamente

- Si, ella sigue viviendo aquí, sin embargo no se encuentra en estos momentos, salió hoy con Kurenai y con Hana Inuzuka, a hacer una misión fuera de Konoha, se fueron temprano – Expreso la mujer mayor seriamente

- Ya veo… es bueno saberlo – Expreso el rubio tranquilamente

- Nos vemos después, tengo un asunto que resolver – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Impaciente el rubio se dirigió rápidamente a las afueras del clan Inuzuka

- Es hora de enseñarle a Kiba quien es el Alfa, por ahora debo asegurarme que no se encuentre en su casa, ya que si se encuentra ahí no podre poner mis planes en marcha – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa desafiante

Luego de llegar a una especie de terreno al aire libre con algunas casas el rubio decidió infiltrarse gracias a los muros, el rubio entonces comenzó a caminar por el lugar logrando que los perros de los miembros del clan Inuzuka comenzaran a ladrar enseguida sus dueños también salieron preocupados al rubio solo le interesaba uno, Kiba, por fin lo había localizado al ver la ubicación de su casa el rubio decidió salir de ahí para esperar que todo el desastre termine, una vez que las cosas se calmaron el rubio espero hasta que Kiba salió, para eso tuvieron que pasar unas horas las cuales valieron la pena.

- Tengo que averiguar quien fue el causante de este desastre, lo mas seguro es que se trata de Naruto, no se porque esta interesado en mi hermana – Dijo Kiba caminando por las calles de Konoha mientras rascaba su cabeza por detrás de su cabello

- _Porque es una gran mujer y además es cuestión de orgullo_ – Pensó el rubio antes de entrar por la entrada principal al clan Inuzuka

Caminando tranquilamente el rubio llego hasta la casa de Kiba y tocando la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien le abrió, realmente tenia suerte el rubio

- Hola cachorro ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Pregunto una mujer mayor de cabello negro, con un estilo un poco extravagante y vestida como Jounin, su nombre es Tsume

- _Perfecto… esto no podría ser mejor, no esperaba encontrarme a la madre_ – Pensó el rubio feliz, el propósito era encontrar a la hermana pero el rubio podía darse el lujo de cambiar de planes

- Disculpe la molestia señorita, pero buscaba a Kiba, hay algo de lo que debo hablar con el – Expreso el rubio tranquilamente

- _¿Señorita? ¿Qué intenta este chico? Bueno… no me importaría ver cuales son sus planes, después de todo parece alguien bueno_ – Pensó Tsume un poco sorprendida

- Lo siento pequeño, Kiba no esta, fue a reunirse con una chica y al parecer no volverá hoy a dormir… sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no cachorro? – Expreso Tsume con una sonrisa

- Si, ya se a lo que se refiere – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- Que lastima… yo venia desde muy lejos para visitarlo, nos conocimos en una misión en el país de la arena, bueno supongo que será en otra ocasión – Dijo el rubio decepcionado

- ¡Espera! – Grito Tsume tratando de detener el rubio el cual solo sonrió ante este acto

- _¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acaso le estoy rogando? No, no, no y no, Tsume Inuzuka nunca ruega, los hombres me ruegan a mi_ – Pensó Tsume confundida

- Seguro estas cansado, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Cualquier amigo de Kiba es bienvenido – Expreso Tsume tratando de disimular sus nervios

- _Que bajo he caído, ahora yo le pido a un hombre que se quede conmigo, pero siento que el si vale la pena, no como el inútil de mi ex–esposo, pero soy mayor que el, no pierdo nada por intentar algo, tal vez sea alguien con responsabilidades pero también soy una mujer con necesidades_ – Pensó Tsume preocupada

- No me gustaría ser una molestia, además no planeo estar mucho tiempo en Konoha… - Expreso el rubio apenado

- Pues con más razón deberías quedarte, si no es mucho no será una molestia, además los hoteles están muy caros últimamente, para que no te sientas como una carga… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al bosque? Debo traer provisiones frescas antes de que llegue el invierno, yo soy fuerte pero con dos personas puedo traer mas cantidad – Expreso Tsume con una sonrisa

- No me agrada la idea de quedarme en casas ajenas… - Expreso el rubio acercándose a la mujer mayor

- …Sin embargo odio rechazar una solicitud de ayuda de parte de una dama – Dijo el rubio mientras se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de Tsume, la mujer sintió como si algo extraño recorriera su cuerpo, se sonrojo, el rubio comenzó a acariciar su mejilla derecha mientras le miraba sonriente y con unos ojos llenos de sinceridad

- ¡E- Entonces!… ¡A-Andando! – Expreso Tsume nerviosamente tratando de fingir una actitud dura

Luego de esa conversación Tsume buscaba dos canastas después de arreglar una mochila con cosas "secretas", mientras tanto el rubio dejo sus cosas para prepararse para ayudar a la mujer mayor, normalmente Tsume sale con su compañero canino pero esta vez le estaba dando instrucciones.

- Necesito que cuides la casa mientras no estoy aquí, puede que tarde algún tiempo, lamento no llevarte amigo pero no me gustaría que veas lo que va a pasar… - Expreso Tsume con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su compañero canino

- Estoy listo – Expreso el rubio el cual aparecía ahora sin su chamarra, solo con una camisa blanca

- ¡Andando entonces! – Expreso la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba una mochila

Rápidamente salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al sur del clan a una especie de pradera pero lo que realmente les interesaba estaba mas adelante, el bosque exclusivo del clan Inuzuka, con grandes y frondosos arboles, los dos comenzaron a saltar sobre los arboles, el rubio solo seguía el paso de Tsume.

- Por cierto no te dije como me llamo, mi nombre es Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa mientras saltaba de rama en rama

- _¿Naruto Uzumaki…? ¿El hijo de Kushina volvió?_ – Pensó Tsume sorprendida

- Mi nombre es Tsume, es un gusto conocerte – Expreso la mujer tranquilamente

Al estar distraída por ver la sonrisa del rubio la mujer perdió el ritmo y al no ver una rama seca comenzó a caer desde una gran altura, el rubio preocupado rápidamente se lanzo hacia el suelo logrando atrapar en sus brazos a la mujer.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado

- C-claro que estoy bien, no era necesario que me ayudaras – Dijo la mujer mientras se soltaba de los brazos del rubio

- Creo que necesitamos un descanso… ¡Mira! ¡Fresas! – Expreso el rubio al ver un arbusto

- ¿Esta bien si las recolecto? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado

- Claro, no tengo problema con eso – Expreso Tsume fingiendo seriedad

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan atento?_ – Pregunto la mujer mientras observaba un árbol de manzanas

- Naruto… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Expreso la mujer mientras recolectaba manzanas

- Adelante – Expreso el rubio tranquilamente

- Lo que pasa es que tengo una amiga que siente que le gusta un chico, el problema es que es menor que ella además mi amiga conoció a la madre del muchacho así que tiene un conflicto moral, ¿Qué consejo le darías? – Pregunto la mujer con un poco de pena

- Yo le diría que lo haga, que obedezca sus impulsos, si ella es una persona madura que ya no depende de nadie, entonces los prejuicios no deberían impedirle estar con ese chico, además parece confundida pero ella debería intentarlo es mejor aprender de los errores al vivir las experiencias, que pasarnos la vida preguntándonos, ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Además la psicología… - Expreso el rubio sin terminar la frase

- ¡Cállate y bésame! – Dijo Tsume mientras abrazaba al rubio por detrás de su cuello

El rubio sin pensarlo rápidamente dirigió sus labios hacia los de la mujer mayor mientras se movían lentamente hasta pegar en un árbol, el rubio hacia movimientos para impedir que Tsume controlara esta batalla de amor, poco a poco el rubio le quitaba las prendas a la mujer mayor, sin perder tiempo le quito primero su chamarra dejando al descubierto unos pechos de un tamaña considerable pero cubiertos por un sostén negro, mientras el rubio besaba a Tsume también acariciaba sus senos cubiertos, mientras el rubio cambiaba la boca de Tsume por su cuello, su manos trataban de deshacerse del sostén de la mujer la cual solo podía gemir ante tal excitante situación, una vez que el rubio se deshizo de la molesta prenda comenzó a morder los pezones de la Inuzuka, la cual cada vez estaba mas roja de un momento a otro el rubio se quito su camisa se sentó cerca de un árbol y se dejo consentir por Tsume, la cual primero comenzó a acariciar su pecho y poco a poco bajo hasta su entrepierna, Tsume se sorprendió al ver el gran miembro del rubio.

- No seas tímida, es todo tuyo - Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer comenzó a jugar con el miembro del rubio con su mano, acto siguiente le dio lengüetazos y poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, el rubio solo gemía mientras la mujer demostraba una gran técnica a pesar de no haber tenido un encuentro con un hombre por años, el rubio solo le podía ayudar tomando su cabeza para subirla y bajarla, la mujer aumento el ritmo pero el rubio aun no quería correrse por lo tanto quito a Tsume de esa posición y rápidamente cambiaron de posición ahora la que estaba en el suelo era Tsume, el rubio le quito sus pantalones y sus sandalias dejándola solo con una ligera pantaleta negra, rápidamente el rubio también se deshizo de toda su ropa menos de su bóxer.

- _Es hora de agregar algo mas al ritual_ – Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa

Lentamente el rubio bajo la pantaleta de Tsume al quitarla completamente el rubio comenzó a lamer la pantaleta de la parte donde va la entrada frontal de Tsume, la mujer un poco sonrojada le veía sorprendida.

- N- Naruto-kun, ¡Eso esta sucio! – Expreso la mujer apretando las piernas

- Pero esto te pone… ¿Verdad? – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa antes de lanzar la pantaleta sin consideración

Como depredador acechando a su presa el rubio muy confiado y concentrado se lanzo hacia las piernas de Tsume que cubrían su entrada y sin remordimiento las movió para comenzar a probarla con su lengua, sus movimientos eran impredecibles a veces lo hacia en círculos, a veces de arriba – abajo a veces sin sentido pero algo estaba claro a Tsume le gustaba tanto que no tardo en correrse, el rubio lamio de nuevo y después preparo su miembro para introducirlo dentro de Tsume, primero cargo a Tsume y luego poco a poco su miembro fue introducido en la entrada de la mujer la cual estaba entusiasmada.

- ¡Vamos Naruto-kun! – Expreso la mujer con una expresión feliz la cual cambio al instante al momento en el que el miembro del rubio entro en ella

Ahí estaban los dos, una mujer mayor y un chico que podría ser su hijo pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba, al contrario ese era el factor excitante, hacían algo prohibido y les gustaba, el rubio decidió besar a la mujer que se sostenía de sus brazos y cuello mientras con sus piernas estaba amarrada a la cintura del rubio, solo eran observados por los arboles y las plantas, sin preocupaciones, poco a poco Naruto comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, Tsume podía sentirlo sus embestidas anteriores eran duras pero estas lo eran mas, pero a ella no le molestaba, al contrario recibió alegre una gran carga del liquido del rubio el cual sin miedo ni preocupación lo hizo a propósito.

- Oh Naruto-kun la haz dejado toda adentro – Expreso Tsume con dificultad para respirar

- Lo siento Tsu-chan pero me gusta marcar mi territorio – Dijo el rubio mientras bajaba a la mujer

Después de estas palabras el rubio se limpio el sudor de su rostro y acomodo a Tsume en cuatro, rápidamente se dirigió a su trasero y comenzó a lamer esa entrada.

- Oh… ¡DIOS! ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba en esa parte? ¡Ah! – Expresaba sonriente Tsume

- Simple instinto – Respondió el rubio antes de volver a acomodar su miembro

- Ten cuidado… espero que quepa – Expreso Tsume un poco preocupada

- Claro que cabe, estoy seguro de eso, además seria una tontería desaprovechar esta oportunidad, deja de negarlo te encanta el sexo anal – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa antes de meter su miembro en la entrada trasera del rubio

- ¡Ah! Tienes razón, por favor no te detengas – Grito la mujer con una gran sonrisa

El rubio no se negó y penetro a la mujer sin compasión primero a un ritmo lento y poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo, también desde esa posición el rubio se sostenía con los pechos de Tsume.

Mas tarde los cuerpos sudados se dejaban llevar por el éxtasis el rubio aumento su ritmo y enseguida dejo su carga dentro de la entrada trasera de la mujer.

Pasaron varias horas haciéndolo en esa posición, ya casi al anochecer los dos permanecían acostados, desnudos, cubiertos por unas sabanas que Tsume llevaba en la mochila, mientras la mujer dormida abrazaba al rubio como si no quisiera que se escapara, Naruto por su parte pensaba en lo que ocurría últimamente.

- _"Revivir mi clan" "No lo hago por placer"_ – Pensó el rubio seriamente

- _Todo este tiempo he tratado de justificar lo injustificable, ya es hora de ver la realidad que descubrí estos últimos días, ayer lo hice con Tenten y con Ino, hoy lo he hecho con Tsu-chan, mientras en el pasado pensaba en mi clan ahora lo hago pensando en mi propio placer, ya no me engañare, las chicas caen ante mis brazos, seria un estúpido si no aprovechara este don… al final he sido corrompido por la perversión pero no me arrepiento_ – Pensó el rubio seriamente

- _Me gustaría estar mas tiempo con Tsu-chan_… - Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras miraba dormir a la mujer

- _…Pero esta noche tengo una "cita" o mas bien es una reunion con Tsunade y seguro que Shizune también estará allí, esta será la verdadera prueba, Tsunade seguro tiene mucha experiencia, si queda satisfecha estaré mas seguro de mis palabras pero si pierdo no continuare mas, me quedare solo con las chicas que tengo, pero yo no me perderé, ¡Juro que la gran Tsunade caerá rendida ante mis encantos!_ – Pensó el rubio emocionado

¿Podrá Naruto cumplir su juramento? ¿Avanzara o se detendrá? ¡Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo!

Y como todo héroe al final Naruto es corrompido por sus ideas, pero no es que me moleste, por ahora todo va perfecto para el rubio pero cuando sepa lo de Temari quien sabe lo que pase, todo será cuestión de que sepa que palabras usar, bueno eso seria todo por este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**- Link94 - **


	16. Diversión en Konoha parte 3

**Hola a todos perdón por no publicar desde hace meses, pero ocurrió algo horrible, la creatividad se bloqueo, este capitulo lo escribí varias veces pero por mas que lo escribía no salía como lo esperaba eso me frustraba, decidí dejarlo por un tiempo, hace poco mientras escuchaba una canción de mi banda favorita recupere el entusiasmo y por fin este capitulo me convenció, espero ahora poder publicar mas seguido, bien, una vez aclarado esto… ¡Comencemos! **

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

- _Me gustaría estar mas tiempo con Tsu-chan_… - Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras miraba dormir a la mujer

- _…Pero esta noche tengo una "cita" o mas bien es una reunión con Tsunade y seguro que Shizune también estará allí, esta será la verdadera prueba, Tsunade seguro tiene mucha experiencia, si queda satisfecha estaré mas seguro de mis palabras pero si pierdo no continuare mas, me quedare solo con las chicas que tengo, pero yo no me perderé, ¡Juro que la gran Tsunade caerá rendida ante mis encantos!_ – Pensó el rubio emocionado

Rápidamente el rubio cubrió a Tsume con la sabana y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa de la Inuzuka para dejarla en su cama, la mujer realmente estaba cansada ya que a pesar del viaje no despertó.

- Esto no termina aquí Tsume – Dijo el rubio antes de dirigirse rápidamente a su casa, fue un día tan agitado que prácticamente ignoro a Karin…

Mientras tanto Karin con un borde irregular de un muro del departamento de Naruto la chica trataba de romper las ataduras de sus manos de repente la puerta principal se abrió y la chica rápidamente se lanzo hacia la cama de Naruto logrando así cubrir el hecho de que casi era libre, el rubio ni si quiera la saludo simplemente se metió a la ducha, decidió ponerse ropa normal, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos negros, y una camisa blanca cubierta por su chamarra fue suficiente, y con la confianza necesaria y sin importarle que Karin estuviera ahí todo el día sin comer o tomar agua, el rubio con su mochila se dirigió a la casa de Tsunade.

- ¿Acaso se olvido que existo? No importa… tengo que apresurarme debo liberarme, y luego liberar a Sasuke-kun – Dijo Karin tratando de romper las ataduras mientras el rubio caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Konoha, se dirigía casi a las afueras de la aldea, en una pequeña casa tradicional japonesa muy pintoresca, de madera, con algunos arboles de los cuales destacaba un bonito cerezo al cual solo le quedaban pocas flores, con un pequeño estanque, y por supuesto con un camino de rocas que llevan a la entrada de la casa, mientras Naruto admiraba la casa al notar que algunas cosas cambiaron se puso a pensar.

- _Estoy a punto de hacer que algo que hace mucho tiempo no hubiera querido hacer, aun así, debo avanzar sin retroceder y que si no lo hago tal vez me lo recriminare por el resto de mi vida, mucha gente se pregunta porque a los hombres a veces nos gustan las mujeres mayores, es obvio que todos los humanos independientemente de sus gustos, su color de piel, su genero o sus preferencias sexuales son iguales, nadie es superior ni inferior que los demás pero cuando se trata de ligar las cosas cambian, poder estar con una chica de tu edad no debería ser ningún problema porque estas a la altura de ellas, ambos se comprenden, pero cuando intentas algo con una mujer mayor, la probabilidad de rechazo es alta, tienen experiencia, son guapas, saben lo que quieren, la pregunta es… ¿Yo soy lo que quieren? Y mi respuesta es SI, yo lo soy, creo que lo merezco, aun así no debo ser muy confiado, es valido cometer errores pero la probabilidad de que algo le ocurra a mi auto-estima es alta, así que debo atacar con cuidado, no debo dejar que ella tenga el control de la situación, y aunque la situación no exista, yo me encargare de crearla_ – Pensó el rubio seriamente mientras miraba la casa

Siguiendo el camino de rocas el rubio llego a la puerta, toco y espero a que le abrieran, enseguida en la puerta, vistiendo casi como de costumbre a excepción de que ahora no traía zapatos, con una sonrisa la rubia recibió a Naruto.

- Hola Naruto… te ves bien, siento no lucir diferente, pero acabo de volver del trabajo, pero pasa, esta es tu casa – Dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

- Gracias, pero usted también luce bien aunque debería dejar suelto su cabello – Expreso el rubio mientras entraba a la casa y tomaba asiento en la sala

- Jaja que niño tan dulce… bueno no tan niño – Dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa la cual provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el rubio mientras se sentaba con el rubio en un gran sofá a lado de una mesa.

- _Debes calmarte_ – Pensó el rubio fríamente

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Shizune? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

- Ella esta durmiendo, realmente esta cansada, últimamente hay mucho trabajo, también me duelen los hombros pero no quisiera arruinar esta agradable noche con mis problemas, que dices si tomamos una copa – Expreso Tsunade con un tono cansado

- La noche es joven, la copa puede esperar… tengo una mejor idea, ¿Qué tal si le doy un masaje en los hombros mientras me cuenta lo que le ocurre? – Pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a Tsunade

- _Si que sabes captar bien las señales Naruto…_ - Pensó Tsunade triunfante

- El masaje suena bien pero… no me gustaría agobiarte con mis problemas Naruto – Expreso Tsunade fingiendo un poco de pena

- No diga eso, para mi eso no es ningún problema – Expreso el rubio mientras comenzaba a poner sus manos en los hombros de la rubia

- Todos tenemos problemas, y creo que guardarlos puede ser dañino – Expreso el rubio con preocupación

- Esta bien… oh que bien se siente – Dijo Tsunade disfrutando de las manos del rubio

- Me pregunto que otras maravillas pueden hacer esas manos… - Expreso Tsunade con los ojos cerrados antes de ponerse a hablar

- Es que vivo bajo la presión de los viejos, a veces creo que conspiran contra mi para tratar de poner a alguien mas en el poder, los demás países pero en especial el país del agua inesperadamente tratan de colaborar mas con Konoha no quiero decir que eso sea malo para la gente, pero para mi son montañas de papeleo, además esta Akatsuki no sé que planean ni cuando lo harán, eso a veces me provoca ansiedad… también la edad se esta convirtiendo en un problema, ya estoy grande Naruto, jamás me case, temo irme sin dejar algún legado por el que me recuerden, pero a veces me pongo a pensar en todo lo que has pasado Naruto, me pongo a pensar en lo fuerte que has sido y eso me ayuda a seguir adelante, eres un gran ejemplo Naruto – Expreso Tsunade cambiando de tono cansado a alegre

- Eso me halaga, me alegra saber que le importe a alguien mientras no estuve aquí – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- Dejemos de hablar de mi, dime que has hecho todo este tiempo – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba en el sillón para que Naruto pudiera masajearla con mas facilidad

- Tuve un gran maestro, con el aprendí muchas cosas sobre los combates y también me enseño los valores importantes de la vida, pero también se me pegaron algunos de sus hábitos, gracias a esos hábitos no he carecido de la compañía de una mujer – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- Me parece bien Naruto, eres un chico muy guapo cualquier chica se sentiría halagada por estar con alguien como tu, eres joven disfruta tu libertad y tu virilidad… eso se sintió bien – Expreso Tsunade con una sonrisa antes dejar el masaje

- Ya que me haz hecho sentir mejor deja que yo sirva las copas – Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

- Está bien, yo espero aquí – Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba de su mochila la botella de licor y se lo entregaba a la mujer

Enseguida con dos vasos de vidrio Tsunade volvió y con una sonrisa le entrego el suyo a Naruto.

- ¡Salud! – Expresaron los dos rubios chocando sus vasos

Mientras Tsunade tomaba del suyo, de repente el rubio cerro sus ojos y cayo dormido.

Luego de beber un poco del su bebida, Tsunade con una sonrisa miro al rubio durmiente y dijo.

- Descansa un poco dulce príncipe, porque dudo que el resto de la noche lo hagas – Expreso Tsunade con una mirada picara

- Apuesto a que eso no te lo esperabas… Tsunade eres una genio – Agrego la mujer antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida

- Es hora de prepararme – Dijo Tsunade antes de poner su vaso en la mesa

Mientras tanto en el departamento del rubio…

- Listo – Expresaba Karin al momento de liberarse de las cuerdas

Enseguida tomo la mochila del rubio vacío todo lo que tenia y se llevo un poco de dinero.

- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, yo te salvare – Expreso la peli-roja antes de salir del lugar

- Cuando estaba con Orochimaru descubrí varios secretos de Konoha, entre ellos la ubicación de las prisiones ocultas de Konoha, debo apresurarme – Agrego la peli-roja seriamente antes de correr a toda velocidad

Mientras tanto en una celda oscura, con unos cuerpos sin vida, con unas cadenas en las muñecas, se encontraba Sasuke en su peor estado, sin ojos, con su ropa destruida, por primera vez en toda su vida estaba experimentando la verdadera soledad, su deseo de venganza ahora era mas grande considerando que su mente cada vez se deterioraba mas y mas, sin embargo su odio ahora se conducía principalmente hacia una persona… Naruto Uzumaki.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Eres tu? – Escucho Sasuke la voz de una peli-rosa conocida

- _Es Sakura, veamos si puedo controlarla como lo hice con_ Karin – Pensó el Uchiha

- Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? No me veas, seguro me veo y lo peor que ahora ni si quiera tengo ojos – Expreso Sasuke fingiendo tristeza

- No digas eso Sasuke-kun, yo jamás te rechazaría, yo haría lo que sea por ti, incluso darte uno de mis ojos no… incluso seria capaz de darte mis dos ojos, así de grande es mi amor por ti – Expreso la peli-rosa tratando de calmar a Sasuke

- …Sakura – Dijo Sasuke "calmándose"

- Yo voy en serio Sasuke-kun, incluso para que veas que no miento ahora mismo te daré uno de mis ojos – Dijo Sakura seriamente

- No creo que eso sea necesario – Dijo la voz seria de un hombre de mascara naranja que aparecía detrás de Sakura

- ¡Tobi! – Expreso Sasuke sorprendido

- Al parecer la captura del Hachibi fallo, no importa, aun tiempo para arreglar este desastre, tenemos que encargarnos de Naruto Uzumaki, ya ha matado a varios miembros de Akatsuki si las cosas siguen así, el plan fallara, yo se cual es su debilidad, vamos, te sacare de aquí – Dijo Tobi

- Por favor, hazte a un lado – Dijo Tobi a Sakura

Una vez que Tobi saco a Sasuke de la celda lo cargo en sus hombros.

- Esperen… yo quiero ir con ustedes… también quiero vengarme de Naruto, él fue el que te hizo esto Sasuke-kun, por favor déjenme ir – Suplico la peli-rosa

- … - Se quedo Tobi mudo al encontrar esta escena un poco molesta

- Esta bien, eres ninja medico así que tal vez nos sirvas de algo – Expreso Tobi seriamente

- ¿Sasuke quieres que vayamos por Karin? – Pregunto el enmascarado seriamente

- No, es una cualquiera, una mujer que rápidamente se va con otro no sirve, es inútil – Expreso el peli-negro molesto

- Ya veo – Respondió Tobi seriamente

- Entonces, vámonos – Agrego el Akatsuki antes de desaparecer junto con Sakura y Sasuke, lo que los tres no sospechaban es que habían sido escuchados por Karin, la cual solo pudo soltar unas lagrimas por las únicas palabras de la conversación que escucho, las palabras de Sasuke sobre ella, mientras se recargaba en un muro de la prisión.

Triste, Karin camina por la aldea de la hoja tratando de encontrarle sentido a la vida, hasta que paso por una tienda de televisores, una de las televisiones se encontraba transmitiendo un programa de vida animal, para ser precisos una pelea entre dos leones, feroces ataques, heridas, Karin sorprendida por fin lo comprendió.

- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Soy una tonta, pero puedo arreglar las cosas, además si me alejo de el ya no tendré que ser una criminal… tengo que hacer unas compras – Dijo Karin con una sonrisa antes de adentrarse en el mercado nocturno de Konoha

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tsunade…

Luego de un rato Naruto se despertaba y al abrir sus ojos, noto que había una prenda que cubría sus ojos, al parecer era la cinta que Tsunade se amarra en la cintura, al quitarse la cinta el rubio noto que la cinta tenia una nota con el siguiente mensaje… "Si tienes valor seguirás el camino", acompañado con una flecha en dirección frontal, al momento de ver hacia donde apuntaba la flecha, el despistado rubio pudo ver una especie de camino formado por las prendas de la hokage a excepción de su ropa interior, el camino apuntaba hacia una habitación cercana, al abrir la puerta de la habitación el rubio se percato de que casi todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la cama la cual estaba rodeada de velas, sin embargo lo que mas sorprendió al rubio fue ver reposar en la cama a una hermosa mujer con el cabello rubio suelto, el cual cubría los pechos de la mujer, solo usando una ligera prenda amarilla en su entrepierna, con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción del rubio, Tsunade simplemente le dijo.

- Al ver tu reacción puedo deducir que te gusta lo que ves… me alegro, porque lo prepare para ti – Dijo Tsunade antes de levantarse de la cama para acercarse al rubio y tomarle la mano

- Es… es ciertamente una escena hermosa, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de preparar todo esto? – Expreso el rubio asombrado por la actitud agradable de la Hokage

- Porque esto era lo que quería hacer Naruto, me gusta ser creativa en estas situaciones, además era obvio que venias con la intención de tener relaciones conmigo, no te juzgo, al contrario me siento agradecida, hace mucho que no estoy con alguien – Dijo la mujer mayor aun sosteniendo la mano del rubio

- ¿En serio fui tan obvio? – Pregunto el rubio un poco apenado

- Lo fuiste un poco, no deberías tomarte las cosas tan en serio, tomarte las cosas seriamente solo provocara que no disfrutes el momento – Expreso la rubia tranquilamente

- ¿Entonces que dices si empezamos? – Pregunto Tsunade antes de conducir al rubio hacia la cama aun tomando su mano, al llegar a la cama la rubia tomo a Naruto de los hombros y lo lanzo, el rubio sorprendido trato de acomodarse, al lograr sentarse vio como Tsunade acercaba su rostro para comenzar a besarlo, Tsunade estaba comenzando a manejar la situación, mientras juntaba sus manos con las del joven Uzumaki también juntaba sus labios con los del joven, primero lo beso lentamente, disfrutando el contacto, poco a poco el movimiento aumentaba hasta el punto de jugar con su lengua, el rubio no tenia ningún problema en corresponder el beso, de un momento a otro los dos separaron sus bocas para poder respirar de inmediato Tsunade se hinco y comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del rubio.

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí – Dijo Tsunade al momento de sacar el miembro del rubio

- Tiene buen tamaño – Dijo la rubia antes de comenzar a probar el miembro de Naruto, el cual solo podía soltar pequeños ruidos por el placer que le provocaba Tsunade.

- ¿Qué dices si ahora juegas con mi pechos? – Pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa

- Me encantaría – Expreso Naruto emocionado antes de poner sus manos en los pechos de Tsunade

Primero los acaricio y poco a poco comenzó a manosearlos, tratando de obtener algo de control el rubio se puso detrás de Tsunade, por un lado mientras Naruto juega con los pechos de Tsunade con la mano izquierda con la mano derecha el rubio comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Tsunade también agrego un clásico beso en el cuello de la rubia la cual ahora comenzaba a gemir poco a poco.

- Oh… Naruto – Expresaba Tsunade excitada

- Naruto, creo que ha llegado el momento de que lo bueno comience – Expreso Tsunade antes de acostarse en la cama en una posición en la que el rubio pudiera explorar la intimidad de la rubia

El rubio enseguida removió la única prenda que le quedaba a Tsunade y comenzó a jugar con su parte privada, mientras el rubio exploraba la entrepierna de Tsunade, esta solo podía gemir y alentarlo para que no se detuviera mientras apretaba sus piernas, una vez que el rubio termino de explorar la intimidad de Tsunade decidió completamente desnudarse y comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de la entrada de Tsunade, el rubio tomando la iniciativa comenzó a besar a Tsunade mientras la penetraba en posición de "misionero" el rubio penetraba lentamente a la mujer mayor pero poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo y la excitación el rubio desprendió sus labios de los de Tsunade solo para ver su expresión llena de felicidad mientras gemía, luego de un rato el rubio de pronto dio un aviso.

- E… estoy a punto de correrme – Expreso el rubio apresurado

- ¡Puedes correrte donde desees! – Dijo la mujer antes de dar un suspiro al sentir como Naruto depositaba dentro de ella su semen, su cálido y energético semen, Tsunade se sorprendió al sentir la cantidad que dejo el rubio dentro de ella pero ahora solo se concentraba en respirar, el rubio por otro lado aunque se concentraba en recuperar energía también se tomaba el tiempo para apreciar a la hermosa mujer tenia en frente, el rubio movió un mechón que cubría los ojos de la rubia y le dijo…

- Que linda te ves "Tsunade-sama" – Decía el rubio sonriente

Tsunade solo se sonrojo y fingiendo molestia dijo.

- Mo- mocoso tonto – Expreso antes de juntar sus labios nuevamente con los del rubio pero de repente algo interrumpió a los amantes, fuera de la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de alguien.

Tsunade y Naruto se separaron para después abrir la puerta y ver quien se encontraba allí, en el suelo y recargada en el muro cerca de la puerta una chica peli-negra desnuda gemía mientras se tocaba en su entrepierna.

- N- No te olvides de mi Naruto-kun – Expresaba la peli-negra sin percatarse de que Naruto y Tsunade estaban detrás de ella

- Shizune… pequeña pervertida, si querías unirte solo tenias que venir, no había necesidad de espiarnos – Dijo Tsunade antes de levantar a Shizune por detrás logrando sorprenderla

- Creo que Shizune se ha ganado un castigo… ¿Tu que crees Naruto? – Pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Shizune

- Vaya, Shizune-nee-chan es una niña mala – Dijo Naruto acercándose a la peli-negra la cual solo podía sonrojarse al ver al rubio desnudo

- No te preocupes, tu castigo no será malo… al contrario – Dijo el rubio antes de besar a la peli-negra

- Creo que lo disfrutaras… sin embargo te diré "Shizune" mientras te castigamos… "Shizune-nee-chan" es algo muy largo – Dijo el rubio antes de regresar a la cama con las dos mujeres.

- Bien… esto es lo que vamos a hacer – Dijo el rubio tomando el liderazgo de la situación lo cual emociono a Tsunade

- Está bien… veamos de lo que eres capaz Naruto – Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa provocativa

- _Creí que solo usaría mi lado tierno con el… no creí que seria capaz de despertar mi lado pervertido, vamos a ver con que me sorprende_ – Pensó Tsunade emocionada

- Bien, como decía… - Dijo el rubio antes de contarle a las mujeres al oído lo que tenían que hacer

Rápidamente las dos mujeres se movieron para tomar su posición mientras Naruto se acostaba en la cama Tsunade se sentaba en el rostro del rubio el cual comenzaba a jugar con su intimidad mientras Shizune se sentaba en el miembro del rubio, el rubio rápidamente tomo a Shizune de la cintura y comenzó el sube y baja la peli-negra gemía gustosa por las sensaciones que le provocaba el rubio, para apagar un poco los gemidos de Shizune, Tsunade rápidamente comenzó a besarla, eran un buen equipo y el rubio sabia mantener la situación bajo control, mientras con su lengua jugaba con la intimidad de Tsunade el rubio comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de con el que penetraba a Shizune y luego de un rato estaba a punto de correrse.

- ¡Oh Naruto-kun! ¡Mas! – Grito Shizune antes de sentir el líquido del rubio dentro de ella

Por otro lado Naruto aumento el movimiento del lado de Tsunade usando la lengua y los dedos, por el calor de la situación la rubia no tardo en correrse.

De un momento a otro, alejados de la cama ahora las mujeres estaban hincadas a la altura del miembro del rubio.

- Ahora conmigo Naruto – Decía Tsunade muy excitada mientras chupaba el miembro del rubio

- ¡Deje algo para mi Tsunade-sama! – Dijo Shizune sonrojada tratando de probar el miembro del rubio.

- Tranquilas… no hay necesidad de pelear – Dijo Naruto acariciando el cabello de las mujeres

- Prometo que las voy a complacer a las dos – Agrego con una sonrisa

- Manos a la obra entonces – Dijo Naruto emocionado

La noche era joven después de todo, se supone que todos deberían descansar a esta hora, pero la casa de Tsunade tendrá esta noche de todo menos tranquilidad, gemidos de placer invadieron el lugar hasta la madrugada cuando el trio termino exhausto, sin embargo tuvieron tiempo suficiente como practicar varias posiciones y métodos, Naruto no esperaba que Tsunade fuera una gran pervertida…

En el suelo con unas almohadas y unas sabanas el rubio desnudo descansaba tranquilo mientras abrazaba a las dos mujeres desnudas las cuales dormían después de toda la actividad nocturna, el rubio se puso a pensar en algo antes de dormir.

- _¿Acaso he perdido la visión de lo que buscaba? A veces quisiera estar con las otras chicas, me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora, espero que tengan paciencia para esperarme_ – Pensó el rubio antes de caer dormido

Mientras tanto en el país del remolino en la casa de Naruto se podía destacar a Kurotsuchi jugando con los pechos de Mikoto mientras las dos tomaban un baño, Mikoto por otro lado trataba de liberarse.

- Miko-chan es tan adorable cuando trata de liberarse – Dijo Kurotsuchi antes de besar a Mikoto en el cuello

En Kirigakure, por otro lado la Mizukage usando una bata roja en el balcón de un cuarto observaba la luna.

- Naruto… como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, para la próxima vez tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, he encontrado la solución, espero que el plan funcione – Expreso Mei con una sonrisa mientras miraba la luna

En Kumogakure tomando un baño en una bañera en lugar de regadera, con su largo y hermoso cabello, Yugito se masturbaba mientras pensaba en Naruto.

- Oh Naruto… ¿Cuándo vendrás por mi? – Expreso la rubia con gran técnica con sus dedos

En Sunagakure por otro lado las cosas ya estaban calmadas.

- Ha nacido, es una niña – Dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a su hermano Kankuro

- ¿Cómo esta Temari? – Pregunto el hermano mayor de Gaara

- Muy cansada ahora esta durmiendo, espero que Naruto llegue lo mas pronto posible, ha mencionado su nombre varias veces mientras dormía – Expreso Gaara seriamente

- Vayamos a casa a dormir Kankuro, necesitare ayuda, no si sentirme feliz por el nacimiento de mi sobrina, o molesto por Naruto – Dijo Gaara confundido antes de salir del hospital con su hermano

En un bosque en algún lugar del país del fuego tres mujeres saltaban entre los arboles, se trataba de Anko, Kurenai, y Hana.

- Anko… olvide contártelo, Naruto ha vuelto – Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa provocando que Anko se sorprendiera un poco

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Anko con una pequeña sonrisa

- Así es, es muy guapo el chico – Expreso Kurenai con una sensual sonrisa

- ¿Quién es Naruto? – Pregunto Hana mientras saltaba con su perro

- Es el noviecito de Anko – Dijo Kurenai con un tono burlon

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Kurenai? N- no es mi novio – Dijo Anko fingiendo molestia lo cual provoco que Kurenai se riera

- Él era solo un niño cuando se fue – Agrego Anko un poco mas calmada

- Amor entre una mujer mayor y un niño, es algo bizarro desde un punto de vista simple, pero es poco convencional desde un punto de vista romántico… me agrada, además ahora el niño creció – Expreso Hana con una sonrisa

- ¡No somos amantes! ¡No soy tan pervertida como creen! – Expreso Anko fingiendo molestia

- Entonces si Naruto-kun no esta contigo, creo que el y yo podríamos divertirnos, si quieres puedes unirte Hana y tu también Anko, después de todo necesitamos celebrar el hecho de haber completado con éxito la misión… ¿Qué dicen chicas? – Expreso Kurenai emocionada

- Cuenta conmigo, tengo ganas de conocerlo – Dijo Hana emocionada

- … - Anko insegura

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción – Expreso Anko fingiendo conformismo

- Me pregunto si Naruto ha venido a cumplir la promesa… - Pensó Anko seriamente

- FLASHBACK –

Naruto corría para escapar de Konoha al ser perseguido por Kakashi y otro hombre, hasta que se encontró con Anko.

- ¿Anko-sensei? – Pregunto el chico confundido, la mujer solo sonrió

- Naruto… no tengas miedo, no vengo a hacerte daño, solo vine para que vuelvas a la aldea en paz – Expreso la mujer mostrando preocupación

- ¿Para qué? Nadie me quiere allí, lo mejor que debería hacer es morir – Expreso el rubio tristemente

- No digas eso… anda ven conmigo, no importa lo que hayas hecho, todos cometemos errores – Expreso Anko con una sonrisa

- No sensei, tu más que nadie… debes comprender el dolor de ser despreciado por todos, por favor déjame ir – Suplico Naruto tristemente

En ese momento con su rostro lleno de preocupación Anko saco un Kunai logrando que Naruto se asustara.

- P… por favor Naruto… no me hagas hacer esto – Expreso la mujer tristemente

En ese momento Anko se clavo el Kunai en el pecho.

- Vete… Naruto… Huye y haz lo que yo nunca pude ser… ¡Se libre! ¡Sueña, ríe, juega, llora, ama! Pero por favor nunca dejes de ser tú, por más que alguien trate de denigrarte no dejes que dañen tu autoestima como lo hicieron conmigo.

- Sensei, por favor tu también sobrevive, te prometo que cuando sea mas grande volveré por ti, para que experimentes la felicidad y la libertad, te protegeré… ¡Te lo prometo! – Dijo el rubio tristemente antes de salir corriendo… estas palabras realmente inspiraron a Anko

- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡De pronto siento la necesidad de… querer vivir! ¡Es algo que siempre trate de evitar! ¡No quiero morir! – Expreso Anko antes de caer desmayada

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

- Naruto… espero que cumplas lo que prometiste, por favor demuéstrame que todos estos años que te espere no pasaron en vano – Pensó Anko mas calmada

Las chicas se dirigían ahora más rápido hacia Konoha…

Por otra parte en Konoha Tenten dormía casi tranquilamente de no ser por el hecho de estar sonrojada, al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño emocionante con alguien especial.

Mientras tanto Ino, con una piyama rosa y el cabello suelto después de haber terminado de escribir en su diario se preparaba para dormir, en su diario estaba lo siguiente.

- _…Este día en la floristería ha sido todo un desastre, no pude concentrarme, solo podía pensar en Naruto… ¿Cómo es posible que el chico al que tanto desprecie en el pasado pudo ser capaz de llevarme a la cama? No era su aspecto, de eso estoy segura, era su forma de hablar… ahora me pregunto si el me vio como alguien para pasar un momento de placer o tal vez… quiera algo mas conmigo, Naruto… mira lo que le has hecho a mi corazón…_ -

Y en el lugar principal en el departamento del rubio, energéticamente Karin regresaba después de ir de compras, la peli-roja con una gran sonrisa llego con dos bolsas una negra y otra con ingredientes para preparar algo.

- Esto tiene que ser perfecto… Naruto por favor no tardes mucho ya que tengo una sorpresa para ti – Expreso Karin con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo

¿Qué es lo que planea Karin? ¿Qué hará Naruto con Tenten e Ino? Esto y más en el próximo capitulo.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo puedo decir que Naruto es un suertudo pero al parecer pronto formara su Harem definitivo, por ahora las cosas están tranquilas en Konoha pero no creo que todo se quede así, algo mas que quiero contar es que ya tengo otras historias preparadas pero son mas fuertes así que tendré que buscar otro lugar para publicarlas, si conocen de algún lugar donde no haya tanta censura por favor avisen, gracias por leer este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente.

**- Link94 -**


	17. Diversión en Konoha parte 4

**Hola a todos de vuelta, gracias por sus reviews y sus recomendaciones para publicar en otro sitio, no es que mis ideas sean muy extrañas, solo es incesto pero aquí se asustan fácilmente hace tiempo había escuchado que estaban borrando fanfics con contenido sexual por eso me preocupe, bueno entonces es hora de empezar, les traigo un capitulo un poco largo, espero que les guste.**

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y en el lugar principal en el departamento del rubio, energéticamente Karin regresaba después de ir de compras, la peli-roja con una gran sonrisa llego con dos bolsas una negra y otra con ingredientes para preparar algo.

- Esto tiene que ser perfecto… Naruto por favor no tardes mucho ya que tengo una sorpresa para ti – Expreso Karin con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo

Al día siguiente, después de dormir mucho el rubio estaba levantándose, aun seguía desnudo pero lo que le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que ahora dormía en la cama y no en el suelo, también le sorprendió el hecho de no ver a las mujeres junto a él, enseguida se levanto y en la cocina se encontró a Tsunade cocinando algo, la rubia seguía desnuda por lo tanto el rubio aprovecho para sorprenderla, se recargo y le dijo al oído.

- …Buenos días Tsunade-sama – Expreso el rubio en voz baja, Tsunade solo se sonrojo y puso una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar

- …Buenos días pequeño travieso – Respondió Tsunade antes de dejar una tasa de café cerca de ahí, después de dejar la tasa la rubia se volteo y puso sus manos detrás del cuello del rubio

- Es increíble… creí que lo de ayer había sido un sueño – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa al ver a Tsunade cerca de el

- Lo que paso… y lo que estamos viviendo ahora no es algo parte de un sueño cariño, y yo te lo voy a demostrar – Expreso Tsunade antes de besar a Naruto de nuevo, la rubia no se contuvo, uso la lengua y de un momento otro la rubia dejo de besar al rubio para obtener energía

De repente Tsunade sintió una agradable sensación cerca de la rodilla, toco al causante de esta sensación y tal y como lo sospechaba… se trataba del miembro del rubio.

- Naruto… por ahora solo te puedo dar esto, tengo que ir a trabajar, pero no olvides que mi cuerpo te pertenece – Dijo Tsunade antes de comenzar a chupar el miembro del rubio

El rubio contento al escuchar esas palabras ayudo a Tsunade tomándola del cabello para que se corriera otra vez.

- ¿Tienes algún lugar a donde ir? – Pregunto Tsunade seriamente

- Saldré a dar una vuelta por Konoha, necesito ver que tanto ha cambiado la aldea en el tiempo que estuve fuera – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa inocente

- Además… creo que debo disculparme con alguien – Expresa

- Está bien… ¿Qué dices si nos damos una ducha juntos? – Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa seductora

- Ahí podemos terminar lo que empezamos ahora – Agrego Tsunade antes de tomar la mano del rubio

Naruto solo puso una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y por culpa de la excitación a los dos se les olvido desayunar, después de tomar un "baño" los dos salieron rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade llevaba su sombrero de Hokage, los dos caminaban tranquilamente mientras platicaban, Tsunade era la que mas hablaba se la pasaba contando historias de su juventud, el rubio escuchaba con atención ya que muchas historias involucraban al primero y al segundo Hokage, los grandes héroes de Konoha, la curiosidad mataba al rubio así que le pregunto algo.

- Tsuna-chan… creo que así te diré ahora – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa causando que Tsunade se sonrojara un poco

- Tengo curiosidad sobre algo… ¿Tu conociste a mi padre? El llamado "Yondaime" - Pregunto el rubio curiosamente causando la sorpresa de la rubia

- …Si conocí a tu padre, después de todo era alumno de Jiraiya, y a tu madre también la conocí – Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa provocando que se confundiera por su "broma"

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo eran? – Pregunto el rubio curioso

- Bueno… Minato parecía un chico "bueno" por su apariencia la gente creía que él era débil, luego suma el hecho de saber que no venia de un clan destacado como el Uchiha o el clan Hyuuga eso provoco que los demás lo infravaloraran, las personas no lo respetaban no fue hasta el día que el salvo la vida de la niña que en el futuro se convertiría en su esposa, el salvo la vida de tu madre de ser secuestrada por unos ninjas de otra aldea, algunos de sus enemigos lo definían como "un lobo vestido de oveja" pero eso es algo extremista, él era fuerte pero no arrogante, por lo poco que he escuchado de las personas que vivieron la época de su mandato como hokage, al ser joven y carismático se gano el respeto de los habitantes de Konoha y tenia admiradoras por todos lados, sin embargo el solo tenia ojos para su dulce peli-roja – Expreso Tsunade con un tono nostálgico

- Wow, no me esperaba que mi padre fuera tan asombroso… Kushina… que bonito nombre, cuéntame sobre mi madre Tsuna-chan – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- Tu madre… Fue una de las pocas sobrevivientes del extinto y poderoso clan Uzumaki, era realmente buena con los sellos, ella era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi antes que tu, mi abuela Mito Uzumaki fue la portadora del biju antes que Kushina… pero esa es otra historia, todos se burlaban de ella por su extravagante color de cabello, eso provoco que ella desarrollara una defensa psicológica basada en la fuerza, aunque parecía alguien ruda por dentro ella era una chica dulce y eso fue lo que Minato vio en ella – Expreso Tsunade con una sonrisa causando que el rubio se asombrara

- Es una interesante historia de amor… ¿No lo crees?, casi como la de nosotros pero la de nosotros es mas excitante… "El romance entre una mujer mayor y un jovencito" Que gran trama para una historia me pregunto porque Jiraiya nunca se le ocurrió algo así antes – Dijo Tsunade con un tono intelectual

- Em… si creo que las dos son interesantes historias de romance – Dijo el rubio apenado

- Muy bien… hemos llegado – Expreso Tsunade mientras señalaba las escaleras que guiaban hacia la oficina de la Hokage

- Entonces… supongo que es hora de separarnos… por ahora – Expreso el rubio seriamente

- Si Naruto es hora de despedirnos, pero antes… – Dijo Tsunade seriamente

- ¿Deberíamos darnos un beso de despedida no crees? – Dijo Tsunade con la cabeza agachada mientras jugaba con sus dedos

- ¿En serio? ¿Aquí donde todos nos puedan ver? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te miedo pequeño? – Pregunto Tsunade de manera dominante mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del rubio

- Claro que no, me preocupo por ti – Expreso el rubio mientras acariciaba el mentón de Tsunade

- Si de verdad te preocuparas por mi, ya me habrías arrancado la ropa y me hubieras hecho el amor detrás de algún arbusto – Dijo Tsunade mientras mordía su labio

- Vaya, vaya… "Tsunade la legendaria Sannin", ese titulo te queda muy corto – Expreso el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

- "Tsunade la legendaria pervertida"… Ese es un mejor titulo – Expreso el rubio antes de comenzar a besar a Tsunade su lengua estaba en una constante batalla contra la de Tsunade sin embargo la competición fue interrumpida debido a que Shizune estaba detrás de ellos, agitada

- Tsunade-sama, lamento interrumpirla… pero algo ocurrió, Sasuke escapo de la prisión y al parecer Sakura también desapareció – Expreso la peli-negra preocupada

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy en seguida! ¡Llama a los escuadrones ANBU! ¡Tenemos que trazar un plan! – Dijo Tsunade sorprendida por la noticia

- Ahora mismo Tsunade-sama… nos vemos N- Naruto – Expreso Shizune con pena ante la presencia del rubio

- Oh Naruto, esto arruino el momento, pero… - Dijo Tsunade antes de ser interrumpida por el rubio

- No te preocupes por mí, ¿Te dije que tenía planes no? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Nos veremos pronto - Agrego mientras le daba la espalda a Tsunade para seguir por otro camino

- Ahora ve a salvar al mundo, preciosa – Dijo el rubio antes de continuar con su camino, Tsunade solo asintió y entro a la oficina para hacer su trabajo.

- Naruto… ¿En serio no quieres unirte a la búsqueda para encontrar a tus compañeros? – Pregunto Shizune preocupada

- Preferiria no hacerlo Shizune-nee-chan, yo cumplí con la misión de capturar a un ninja del libro bingo, el hecho de que sean mis antiguos compañeros, no quiere decir que los estaré persiguiendo como si yo fuera su niñera – Dijo el rubio sin expresión

- El destino, pasado, futuro… son cosas que no existen, cada uno sigue su propio camino… y si ellos creen que ese camino los llevara a tener una vida buena, me parece bien, a veces necesitamos tropezar para aprender a levantarnos… Nos vemos "Shizu-chan" – Expreso el rubio seriamente antes de marcharse, Shizune estaba impresionada por sus palabras y por su nuevo apodo

- Naruto – Dijo Shizune impresionada por las palabras del rubio

- De verdad ha madurado… ojala pudiera estar mas tiempo con el – Pensó Shizune antes de volver con Tsunade

Mientras Tsunade trataba de resolver el problema del escape de Sasuke el rubio caminaba contento por toda Konoha había un lugar al que había planeado ir, se trataba de una floristería, en esta floristería trabaja una chica de cabello rubio largo, el rubio entro a la tienda, la rubia se encontraba sobre una silla tratando de acomodar unas macetas que estaban sobre un alto mueble al darle la espalda al rubio no se dio cuenta de que era el.

- Hola, señorita me gustaría comprar algo – Expreso el rubio fingiendo preocupación

- Ahora lo atiendo joven, solo un poco más… - Expreso Ino mientras movía la maceta

- mmm… que lastima, había venido por la flor mas bella de toda Konoha, pero al parecer esta ocupada – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- N- Naruto – Expreso Ino sorprendida perdiendo el equilibrio, la rubia casi se caía de la silla pero fue atrapada por Naruto.

Mientras Naruto cargaba a una sonrojada Ino, esta le pregunto…

- ¿N- Naruto que haces aquí? – Pregunto Ino tímidamente

- He venido porque quiero que salgas conmigo – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa provocando que Ino se sonrojara

- Me gustaría ir Naruto… pero tengo que atender la tienda – Dijo Ino preocupada

- Deberías tomarte un día de descanso, después de todo se ve que no hay muchos clientes – Respondió el rubio un poco preocupado

- Esta bien Naruto, iré, tengo una duda que me gustaría aclarar – Expreso Ino un poco tímida

Luego de estas palabras, la rubia se fue a cerrar la tienda y enseguida volvió con el rubio

- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa

- Iremos a ver a Tenten, necesito que las dos estén conmigo – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de tomar a Ino de la mano y llevársela corriendo hasta la casa de Tenten

En una parte de Konoha, se encontraban las casas de la gente común, los civiles, los ninjas sin clan, en una típica casa de madera japonesa junto a otras mas, en un suelo arenoso, en la casa se encontraba escrito "Tenten", sin pensarlo el rubio rápidamente toco la puerta y de la casa salió la chica de las coletas con forma esférica sin zapatos, solo con su traje chino.

- ¡N- Naruto! – Expreso Tenten emocionada antes de abrazar al rubio

- ¡Ino!... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Pregunto la castaña

- Ino, Tenten, quiero disculparme con ustedes, me di cuenta de que me comporte como un egoísta – Dijo el rubio mientras recordaba…

- FLASHBACK -

Después de dejar inconsciente a Sakura y llevarla a su departamento, el rubio salió de "caza" y lo que se encontró fue perfecto, se encontró a Ino y a Tenten, en Ichiraku ramen, las dos estaban enojadas, tal vez estaban molestas porque no estaban comiendo, tal vez aun no les atendían, el rubio se acercó, se sentó cerca de ellas, y pidió de comer.

- Buenas tardes... Que digo buenas, maravillosas guapo, Ahora te sirvo – Dijo sorprendida la chica castaña que atendía el bar, era la hija de Ichiraku, Ayame

- Gracias… ¡Ino! ¡Tenten! – Expreso el rubio mientras se hacia el sorprendido al ver a las chicas

- Hola Naruto – Dijo Tenten seriamente

- Hola Naruto – Dijo Ino molesta

- ¿Qué les sucede? – Pregunto confundido el rubio

- Nada, no pasa n- - Dijo Tenten antes de ser interrumpida por Ino

- …Lo que pasa es que tenemos hambre, pero ya no tenemos dinero – Dijo Ino deprimida

- ¡No me interrumpas mientras hablo! – Dijo Tenten desesperada por haber sido interrumpida

- Tranquilas chicas, eso tiene solución, pidan lo que quieran, yo invito… ¡Por los viejos tiempos! – Expreso el rubio alegre antes de que le sirvieran su comida

Tal y como Naruto les sugirió, las chicas ordenaron mas comida… Unos platos mas tarde, los tres jóvenes platicaban tranquilamente.

- La vida da muchas vueltas… Quien pensaría que el chico problemático terminaría siendo un gran hombre – Dijo Tenten acercándose al rubio

- Me pregunto si será virgen… - Expreso Tenten con una sonrisa desafiante

- No me gusta presumir, pero puedo decirles que he adquirido un poco de experiencia… saben algo chicas, este lugar es incomodo… ¿Qué dicen si vamos a mi casa? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

- ¡Esta bien! – Respondieron Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo

En el camino los jóvenes continuaban con la plática.

- Ojala hubiera algún chico interesante en esta aldea pero es muy aburrida – Expreso Tenten mientras estiraba sus brazos

- Tienes razón, esta aldea se esta volviendo monótona, hace poco nos asignaron la misión de eliminar a dos Akatsuki, pero nunca aparecieron, Asuma-sensei realmente estaba muy decepcionado y su situación era peor, ya que Kurenai-sensei no le hace caso – Dijo Ino tranquilamente

- Ya lo creo, los hombres de esta aldea son unos estúpidos, teniendo a dos bellas chicas como ustedes en la aldea y no hacer nada al respecto si es un poco raro – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Pero… tu eres de Konoha, Naruto, ¿Eres igual que ellos? – Pregunto Ino seriamente

- No, yo soy un ninja desertor que esta de visita en su aldea natal, por eso yo soy diferente, yo hare algo con respecto a esta situación – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa lo cual causo que las chicas se emocionaran

- Hay algo que siempre he querido practicar, pero creo que es una locura… olvídenlo – Dijo el rubio fingiendo timidez

- Vamos cuéntanos, no nos dejes así – Expreso Ino confundida

- Está bien, se los diré – Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa antes de decirle al oído a las chicas… "Me gustaría tener un trio"

- No te preocupes Naruto, es algo normal pensar en eso, pero si llegas a pensarlo mucho se puede convertir en una obsesión y eso si seria un problema – Dijo Tenten fingiendo preocupación

- Creo que ese problema debería ser solucionado – Dijo Ino antes de tomar al rubio de su brazo derecho

- Naruto… estamos aburridas… ¿Por qué no vamos a tu departamento y nos divertimos un rato? – Expreso Tenten antes de tomar al rubio de su brazo izquierdo

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

- Oh, esa ocasión, si que sabes como tratar a una mujer Naruto, de verdad la pase bien, no veo porque tendrías que disculparte – Expreso Tenten sonrojada

- Quiero que salgas conmigo y con Ino… pronto me iré de la aldea y quiero pasar tiempo con las personas con las que tengo un vinculo – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa causando que Tenten e Ino se preocuparan al saber que el rubio esta a punto de irse tal vez para siempre

- Esta bien – Respondió Tenten seriamente antes ir a ponerse sus zapatos

- ¿Nos vamos? – Expreso Tenten con una sonrisa

- ¿A dónde iremos Naruto? – Pregunto Ino desconcertada

- Conozco un buen lugar… y no se trata precisamente de Ichiraku ramen – Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

La altura, la inmensidad… ese era el panorama que los tres jóvenes tenían al estar en la montaña donde están talladas las caras de los hokages…

- ¿Es hermoso no creen? – Pregunto Naruto a las chicas las cuales estaban impresionadas

- Si… es hermoso – Dijo Tenten asombrada

- La vista es maravillosa, no tenia idea de que la aldea se veria tan bien desde este lugar – Dijo Ino impresionada

- A veces dejamos pasar pequeños detalles solo por concentrarnos en otras cosas… yo solía venir todo el tiempo aquí cuando era un niño, me gustaba fantasear con ser Hokage… ahora me doy cuenta de que parece un trabajo difícil… y para un espíritu libre como yo eso no es muy coherente jeje – Dijo el rubio mientras tocaba su cabello

- ¿Espíritu libre? – Pregunto Tenten confundida

- Así es… un espíritu libre, un viajero, una persona que no necesita un hogar especifico, el mundo es su hogar, he viajado por casi todo el mundo shinobi, he tenido muchas aventuras, he conocido a muchas personas en especial mujeres, me he divertido mucho para ser sincero, pero pronto debo dejar los viajes, hay responsabilidades y un objetivo que cumplir – Dijo el rubio pasando de alegre a serio al final

- ¿Objetivo? – Pregunto Ino intrigada

- Soy uno de los últimos Uzumaki… mi deber es impedir que la historia de mi clan se pierda, para eso debo reconstruir el clan, a lo largo de mis viajes muchas chicas han aceptado venir conmigo… precisamente por eso quería que salieran conmigo… no me gustaría que lo nuestro se quedara solamente en una noche de pasión, realmente me gustaría que vinieran conmigo – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- Debes estar loco Naruto para pedirnos eso… - Dijo Ino preocupada

- Suena excitante… pero, no lo se, no estoy segura – Dijo Tenten preocupada

- No tienen que aceptar en este momento, vean este mundo, siempre están peleando, imaginen que hay una isla donde la paz existe, no me gustaría estar sin ustedes, pero respetare su decisión si se niegan pero piénsenlo antes por favor – Dijo el rubio seriamente antes de irse del lugar para dejar a las chicas a su casa

En la casa de Tenten…

- Por favor, Tenten – Dijo el rubio detrás de la castaña

- Piénsalo – Agrego antes de darle un beso en el cuello y comenzar a meter mano debajo de su ropa

El rubio se retiro dejando a Tenten suspirando violentamente, se retiro para ir a dejar a Ino a su casa… cerca de la casa de Ino en un callejón el rubio se despedía, lo hacia en un callejón para evitar al padre de Ino, no le tenia miedo pero no tenia ganas de pelear.

- …Piénsalo Ino – Dijo el rubio antes de besar a la rubia la cual le correspondió el beso, la rubia no se quería desprender de él, pero tuvo que hacerlo

- Por cierto Ino… ¿Cuál era tu duda? – Pregunto preocupado Naruto

- No te preocupes Naruto…esa duda ya fue resuelta, quería saber que pensabas de nuestra relación, gracias por aclararlas cosas, y por cierto… - Dijo Ino tranquilamente

- …Lo pensare – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

- Bien… entonces espero que nos volvamos a ver – Expreso el rubio contento antes de dirigirse a su departamento pero en el camino fue detenido por alguien, una mujer con una voz muy sensual.

- ¡Kurenai-sensei! – Expreso el rubio asombrado por la belleza que estaba frente a el

- Hola Naruto, necesito pedirte algo, necesito tu ayuda, hay una misión muy importante, solo puede ser resuelta por ti, por tu fuerza – Expreso Kurenai tranquilamente

- No, no lo se, yo ya no soy un ninja de Konoha – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Por favor Naruto… Te pagare bien… te lo pido sinceramente – Expreso Kurenai con una tierna mirada

- _Creo que esto se podría poner interesante_ – Pensó el rubio emocionado

- Esta bien Kurenai-sensei, te ayudare – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Genial Naruto… enserio no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, nos veremos a las ocho cerca de Ichiraku ramen, nadie debe enterarse ¿Lo entiendes? – Dijo Kurenai con una pequeña sonrisa

- Está bien, nadie se enterara – Respondió Naruto tranquilamente

- Enserio… muchas gracias – Dijo la peli-negra antes de abrazar al rubio para después retirarse

- _Que bien huele…_ - Pensó el rubio mientras veía correr a la peli-negra

- _Y sus labios… es demasiado sensual_ – Pensó nuevamente el rubio

Luego de ese especial encuentro, el rubio regreso a su casa y para su sorpresa se encontró con su casa limpia, eso preocupo al rubio.

- …Karin… ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunto preocupado el rubio

- Hola Naruto – Expreso Karin apareciendo de repente desde la cocina, sin zapatos y con su típica ropa, con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo al rubio

- Estaba preocupada, llegas a tiempo, la comida esta lista, hice lo que mas te gusta – Expreso la peli-roja contenta

- ¿Hiciste ramen? ¿Cómo supiste que es mi comida favorita? – Dijo el rubio emocionado

- Había mucha basura, entre esa basura había muchos desechos de ramen instantáneo, supuse que por la cantidad es tu comida favorita pero el casero es mejor que esas porquerías instantáneas Naruto – Dijo Karin con una sonrisa

- Pero dejemos eso a un lado, ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas? ¿O prefieres darte un baño primero? – Pregunto Karin de manera servicial

- Prefiero comer, tengo bastante hambre – Expreso Naruto mientras se sentaba

Tranquilamente Karin tomo un plato y sirvió uno para el rubio y otro para ella, decidió sentarse muy cerca del rubio.

- ¡Provecho! – Expreso el rubio antes de devorar los fideos

Karin lo observaba tranquila le parecía interesante ver a Naruto absorber los fideos, la peli-roja no tardo en soltar una pequeña risa

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto apenado el rubio

- Es que me parece graciosa tu manera de comer fideos y mancharte el rostro – Dijo Karin con una sonrisa antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiar el rostro del rubio con ella, el rubio un poco sonrojado parecía confundido

- Soy un estúpido… ¿Por qué estas libre? ¿Por qué me preparaste ramen? – Pregunto el rubio confundido

- La respuesta es simple Naruto… - Expreso Karin antes de comer un poco de ramen

- Me canse de estar atada, además tenia hambre y sed, tu te olvidaste completamente de mi, quería huir con Sasuke pero al parecer ya no le soy útil, además, antes de que lo derrotaras, el intento matarme, así que decidí volver… quiero estar contigo Naruto, por favor dame una oportunidad – Expreso Karin a punto de llorar

- Yo no creo que seas inútil, eso es suficiente para mí, puedes venir conmigo, sin embargo tienes que pasar la prueba de lealtad, es una prueba que se me acaba de ocurrir – Expreso Naruto con una sonrisa

Enseguida Karin se retiro del lugar, dejando a Naruto un poco confundido, el rubio continuo comiendo hasta terminar, y de pronto una gran sorpresa apareció frente a él.

- Oye Naruto… - Expreso Karin en la puerta de la cocina, sin lentes, usando un baby doll rojo y unas pantaletas rojas.

- ¿La prueba de lealtad esta relacionada con esto? – Agrego la peli-roja mordiendo su labio inferior

- … ¿Acaso sabes leer la mente? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se paraba de la mesa para después acercarse a la peli-roja

- No debiste quitarte los lentes, te ves mas sensual con ellos – Dijo el rubio al momento de agarrar a Karin por la cintura

- Es que son un poco incomodos… - Dijo la peli-roja antes de acercar sus labios con los del rubio

Aun tomando a Karin de la cintura y besándola, el rubio comenzó a moverse hacia la cama…

- Cuidado con la mesa… mmm… mis lentes están encima – Dijo Karin con dificultad por los besos, la seguridad de esa mesa es importante, una vez llegaron a la cama Karin se sentó mientras el rubio comenzaba a desvestirse para quedar solo en boxers, el rubio acaricio el cabello de Karin y le dijo un cumplido

- Tu cabello es hermoso, tiene un color muy peculiar – Expreso el rubio de rodillas provocando que Karin se sonrojara

- T- Tonto, no creas que eso me halaga o algo por el estilo – Dijo Karin bipolarmente

- Lo que digas, Karin-chan, yo por el momento explorare mas abajo – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de empezar a jugar con la intimidad de Karin

- U- Usa la lengua Naruto… te doy permiso – Expreso la peli-roja muy sonrojada

- De cualquier forma lo iba a hacer sin tu permiso – Dijo Naruto alegremente antes de remover las pantaletas de Karin y acostarla totalmente en su cama, una vez que Naruto tuvo a Karin disponible completamente comenzó a jugar con su intimidad con la ayuda de su lengua y sus dedos, primero froto con sus dedos la intimidad de Karin y luego comenzó a chuparla lentamente… poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo así como aumentaban los gemidos y los movimientos de Karin

- Ah… que bien se… Ahhhh – Expreso Karin al momento de tener un orgasmo provocado solo por el juego del rubio

- _No… puedo creerlo… ya tuve un orgasmo y ni siquiera me ha penetrado, si que tiene experiencia_ – Pensó Karin con una sonrisa llena de placer

De pronto el rubio se deshizo de su ultima prenda y Karin asombrada se hinco y se acercó al miembro del rubio, la peli-roja solo observaba curiosa

- Vamos, tócalo… no te va a morder – Expreso Naruto y enseguida Karin con su mano derecha comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Naruto lo subía y bajaba lentamente, claramente se notaba la nula experiencia de Karin, pero poco a poco se adapto y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo

El rubio rápidamente tomo a Karin del rostro y comenzó a besarla, el beso duro un rato, después de separar sus bocas, el rubio le ordeno a Karin que metiera su miembro en su boca y esta lo hizo obedientemente, tenia dificultad con su boca pero poco a poco mejoraba hasta poder meter completo el miembro del rubio en su boca, a Karin le fascinaba, le ponía mucho entusiasmo, de pronto Naruto detuvo el movimiento le quito la ultima prenda a Karin y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos.

- Mientras dormías la otra vez había visto que tenias varias cicatrices – Dijo el rubio antes de comenzar a jugar con los pechos de Karin, no eran grandes, eran de un tamaño pequeño pero confortable

- Ah… pude curar mis heridas con… Ahhh, ah, Chakra – Dijo Karin entre gemidos

El rubio dejo de jugar con los pechos de la peli-roja y se acostó en la cama para que ella pudiera sentarse en su miembro, lentamente la peli-roja lo metía, sentía un poco de dolor sin embargo fue valiente y logro meter el miembro del rubio por completo, Karin de pronto se abrazó del cuello del rubio mientras este tomaba a Karin por la cintura y de pronto Naruto ayudo a Karin a subir y bajar en medio del acto los dos amantes decidieron juntar sus bocas nuevamente, Naruto de pronto comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad gracias a eso Karin comenzaba a gritar del placer.

- Oh… ¡Me vengo! – Dijo el rubio antes de, dejar su liquido blanco dentro de la peli-roja, soltó sus manos de la cintura de Karin para poder juntarlas con las de la peli-roja la cual descansaba sobre su pecho

- Oh, Naruto , eso fue increíble – Dijo Karin emocionada

- Y esto apenas comienza – Expreso Naruto antes de tomar a Karin y ponerla en "cuatro"

La agarro de sus pechos mientras lubricaba la entrada trasera de la peli-roja y de pronto metió lentamente su miembro para su sorpresa este lado era mas manejable, usando los pechos de Karin como sostén de fuerza, el rubio penetro mas rápido a la peli-roja

- ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Con fuerza! … Ah, se siente… genial – Expresaba Karin con una cara llena de placer mientras era penetrada por Naruto

De pronto el rubio aumentaba el ritmo y saco rápidamente su miembro para luego introducirlo en la boca de Karin, la peli-roja tenia una gran habilidad para ser una principiante y gracias a eso el rubio no tardo en tener un gran orgasmo dejando dentro de Karin mucho de su liquido, Karin solo podía saborearlo y disfrutarlo, lo continuaron intentando y Karin quería cada vez mas y mas, si que tenia una adicción al sexo pero al rubio no le molestaba eso, al contrario eso abría varias posibilidades.

Varias horas mas tarde…

En la cama el rubio descansa y sobre el, se encuentra Karin, de pronto la peli-roja se acomodó junto al rubio y tomo algo de la mesa, era un cigarro y lo encendio.

- Vaya, gracias a los libros sabia que el sexo era asombroso, pero no creí que seria así de asombroso… ¿O tal vez la pareja tiene mucho que ver? – Pregunto Karin antes de fumar un poco

- Seguro te sorprenderás por esto… pero esta fue mi primera vez, sé que es difícil de creer porque no salió sangre mientras me penetrabas – Dijo Karin mientras expulsaba el humo

- Sabia que eras virgen, tu poca experiencia te delato, no todas las chicas sangran cuando tienen su primera vez, por cierto, has pasado la prueba de lealtad – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa causando que Karin riera un poco

- Hoy voy a salir, tengo que cumplir una misión, deberías darte una vuelta por Konoha, pronto nos vamos a ir – Agrego el rubio tranquilamente

- Prefiero quedarme a dormir… - Dijo Karin antes de apagar su cigarro y quedarse dormida

Y la noche llego, el rubio estaba cambiando con su ropa típica, la que uso desde que termino el entrenamiento con Roshi, cubrió a Karin con una sabana la observo por un momento y se fue al punto de encuentro, espero por diez minutos y ahí venia tranquilamente Kurenai-sensei

- Hola Naruto, me alegra que vinieras – Expreso Kurenai con una sonrisa

- Prometí ayudar, siempre trato de cumplir mis promesas – Respondió con una sonrisa el rubio antes de saludar a Kurenai-sensei con un beso en la mejilla, la peli-negra se sonrojo un poco

- ¿Podría explicarme de que trata la misión Kurenai-sensei? – Pregunto el rubio desconcertado

- Claro, ahora te explico de que va la misión – Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa

¿En que consiste la misión? ¿Por qué Naruto es necesario? ¡Esto y mas descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo!

Uno de los capítulos mas largos que he escrito últimamente, el rubio poco a poco trata de aumentar su Harem, sabe que tiene mucha suerte porque puede enamorar a cualquier mujer… menor o mayor, sin embargo… ¿Hasta cuando tendrá tanta suerte? Ya lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**- Link94 -**


	18. Placer y Dolor

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

- Hola Naruto, me alegra que vinieras – Expreso Kurenai con una sonrisa

- Prometí ayudar, siempre trato de cumplir mis promesas – Respondió con una sonrisa el rubio antes de saludar a Kurenai-sensei con un beso en la mejilla, la peli-negra se sonrojo un poco

- ¿Podría explicarme de que trata la misión Kurenai-sensei? – Pregunto el rubio desconcertado

- Claro, ahora te explico de que va la misión – Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa

- Pero primero vamos a mi departamento, allí te explicare las cosas mejor – Agrego la peli-negra tranquilamente

- Esta bien – Respondió el rubio tranquilamente

Una vez en el departamento de Kurenai el rubio se sentó para esperar la explicación, Kurenai se sentó junto a él y comenzó a hablar.

- Naruto… espero que no te enojes pero… te he mentido, no hay ninguna misión que realizar – Explico Kurenai apenada

- _Lo sabia_ – Pensó el rubio

- ¿En serio? Que pena… ¿Entonces que hago aquí? – Pregunto el rubio fingiendo confusión.

- Espera un momento ahora te muestro de lo que se trata, por ahora te pondré una venda en los ojos, esta es una sorpresa para ti, para honrar tu visita a la aldea – Dijo Kurenai antes de poner una venda en los ojos al rubio para después desaparecer, de pronto llego con alguien de vuelta, se trataba de Anko, también tenia los ojos tapados, y sus manos estaban atadas

- Puedes quitarte la venda… - Le dijo Kurenai al rubio antes de desaparecer, el rubio se libro de las vendas y frente a él, había una interesante sorpresa, se trataba de Anko

El rubio rápidamente le quito la venda a Anko, la peli-purpura se sorprendió al ver lo que tenia frente a ella, se trataba de…

- ¡Naruto! – Expreso Anko sorprendida mientras recordaba como se veía el rubio de pequeño, ya no se parecía nada a ese pequeño ahora tenia un aspecto muy atractivo.

- Wow, no esperaba encontrarme contigo, Anko-sensei – Dijo el rubio impresionado

- Todo esto fue planeado por Kurenai, ella me dijo que tenia una sorpresa preparada, pero no me esperaba que esa sorpresa fueras tu… - Expreso Anko mientras se sentaba junto al rubio

- ¿Acaso es una mala sorpresa? Ella me pidió ayuda para una misión, pero no hay ninguna misión, pero no me quejo… tenia ganas de verte Anko-sensei – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras veía a los ojos a la peli-purpura

Anko se sonrojo un poco y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Llámame Anko, esto… para nada es una mala sorpresa, es solo eso… una sorpresa, yo también quería verte… para ser sincera la promesa que me hiciste antes de irte es lo único que me daba esperanzas – Dijo Anko sonrojada

- Te tardaste… creí que no vendrías – Dijo Anko con una sonrisa

- Seria un estúpido si no lo hiciera – Dijo el rubio antes de desatar a la peli-purpura para después tomarla de la mano

Naruto miro a los ojos de la peli-purpura, los cuales reflejaban sorpresa, y sin pensarlo, el rubio acerco sus labios a los de Anko la cual correspondió ese pequeño beso.

Unos aplausos se escuchaban detrás de Naruto y Anko, se trataba de Kurenai, vestida solo con unas botas negras, un liguero negro y un sostén negro, con una copa de vino en una mano, la peli-negra se puso delante de Anko y el rubio, detrás de ella venia una chica de cabello castaño, se trataba de Hana Inuzuka la cual estaba desnuda.

- Muy bonito, pero esta noche será de pocas palabras y mas acción – Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa

- Naruto, mi amiga es… - Expreso Kurenai antes de ser interrumpida por Naruto

- ¿Eres Hana Inuzuka verdad? – Pregunto Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

- Así es cachorro… Dudo que me conozcas así que para no hacer la situación muy incomoda, solo mirare, aunque quien sabe… si no me puedo resistir dejare que hagas conmigo lo que quieras – Dijo Hana con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba al rubio emocionado

- Espera un momento… esto es muy apresurado… ¿No te molesta tener sexo con un extraño? – Pregunto el rubio confundido

- Como te lo dije anteriormente "tal vez" tendremos, no es seguro, soy una persona muy libre Naruto, eso no es un impedimento para mi, además no eres un extraño del todo, yo se de tu existencia desde hace mucho, además Anko me ha contado sobre ti, y al menos no soy tan extraña para ti, conoces mi nombre… ¿Acaso eres amigo de mi hermano? – Pregunto la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa

- Mas o menos, no estoy muy seguro de mi relación con el – Contesto el rubio confundido

- Ya veo… pero bueno, eso no importa, después de llegar de la misión, mi madre estaba muy contenta, la escuche gritar tu nombre… Si eres tu el "Naruto" del que habla mi madre entonces te diré que tengas cuidado, cuando quiere a un hombre ella actúa como depredadora y su presa vas a ser tu, por otro lado, pocos hombres le han hecho sentirse bien, así que tengo curiosidad por el hombre que supo satisfacerla… Dime, ¿Crees que puedas con esto? – Pregunto Hana con una sonrisa

- Claro que puedo – Dijo el rubio emocionado

- Entonces comencemos – Expreso la castaña feliz

- ¿Estas lista Anko? – Pregunto la peli-negra con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto que estoy lista… hagámoslo – Dijo Anko con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a besar y morder el cuello del rubio

Mientras tanto Kurenai dio un pequeño trago al vino que tenia, se acercó al rubio y juntando sus labios, Kurenai y Naruto disfrutaron del vino, juntos en un beso lleno de pasión y excitación, mientras Kurenai besaba al rubio, Hana se fue a sentar a otro lado para observar la situación y Anko comenzaba a jugar con el miembro del rubio.

De pronto Anko se hinco y comenzó a chupar el miembro del rubio, sin pensarlo dos veces, Mientras tanto Kurenai tomo un poco de vino y lo compartió con Hana, la cual estaba sorprendida por lo que la peli-negra hizo, al ver a Hana y a Kurenai besarse, el rubio reacciono, Kurenai lo miro por un momento con una sonrisa, abrazo a Hana por detrás y de pronto las dos se sentaron en un sillón colocado frente a Naruto.

- Hana… Vamos, sé que esto te esta prendiendo, en fin, no tienes remedio Jaja – Dijo Kurenai hablándole al oído a la castaña

- Hana… sé que eres una buena perrita, yo seré tu ama, así que no olvides dirigirte a mi como tal… no me gustaría que mi lado sadomasoquista saliera a la luz en caso de que me desobedecieras – Dijo Kurenai al oído a

Hana

- Esta bien – Respondió Hana con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento la chica Inuzuka sintió un pellizco en sus pezones provocando un suave gemido.

- ¿Qué acabo de decir Hana-chan? – Dijo Kurenai sarcásticamente con una sonrisa

- E- Esta Bien "ama" Kurenai-sama – Dijo Hana sonrojada

- Así me gusta – Dijo Kurenai con una mirada sensual mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hana, de pronto la peli-negra junto sus labios con los de la castaña

Mientras Anko se encargaba de su miembro, el rubio miraba emocionado la escena que esta frente a él, Hana y Kurenai jugaban con sus labios, estaba claro que Kurenai era la dominante, ya que ella explora y juega con el cuerpo de Hana tranquilamente, de pronto la peli-negra comenzó a morder el cuello de Hana mientras jugaba con sus pechos, el placer habitaba el lugar, de pronto el rubio tomo la cabeza de Anko, se estaba corriendo, la peli-purpura gustosa acepto el liquido del rubio, al terminar, Anko con un poco de semen cerca del labio, miro al rubio con una sonrisa, de pronto con su dedo se limpio el semen que tenia en el rostro y lo saboreo, rápidamente, Anko comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa hasta quedar desnuda, miro al rubio por un segundo y usando sus pechos comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Naruto.

- Oh… que bien… que bien se siente – Dijo el rubio asombrado con la habilidad de Anko

De pronto el rubio tomo a la peli-purpura en sus brazos y la puso en posición misionera, primero junto sus labios con los de Anko mientras jugaba con sus perfectos pechos, con su lengua y sus dedos, el rubio comenzó a explorar la intimidad de Anko, el rubio ya tenia mucha experiencia y gracias a eso Anko no paraba de sentir placer, el rubio se detuvo y comenzó a introducir su miembro, la peli-purpura se sorprendió al sentir el miembro del rubio pero de pronto ese rostro lleno de sorpresa se convirtió en una gran sonrisa con la que Anko pedía a gritos ser consolada por el rubio, sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio aumento el ritmo.

- Oh… Oh… Naruto, ¡Más fuerte! – Gritaba Anko mientras era penetrada por Naruto

El rubio junto sus manos con las de Anko y comenzó a besarla mientras la penetraba, de pronto el ritmo de Naruto comenzaba a aumentar, era obvio que estaba a punto de eyacular, por lo tanto el rubio saco su miembro fuera de Anko y lanzo su esperma en el rostro de la peli-purpura, usando su lengua, el rubio hizo que Anko se viniera, el rostro de Anko estaba cubierto de esperma, el rubio sentó a la peli-purpura en sus piernas.

- Chicas… ¿Por qué no ayudan a, Anko-chan a limpiar su rostro? – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Rápidamente Hana y Kurenai se acercaron y comenzaron a lamer el rostro de Anko, Kurenai aprovechaba para besar a su amiga, Naruto dejo que Kurenai se hiciera cargo de Anko mientras él se entretenía con Hana.

- Hola… - Dijo el rubio sin terminar lo que iba a decir mientras tomaba a Hana de la cintura

- Shhh, no digas nada, yo se quien eres, olvidemos tu pasado y vivamos el presente, el presente me indica que eres un gran amante, hiciste que Anko tuviera un orgasmo, nada mal para alguien de tu edad – Dijo Hana con una sonrisa

- Creo que deberíamos empezar – Dijo la castaña antes de abrazar al rubio por detrás del cuello para después juntar su boca con la de Naruto, Naruto jugaba con el trasero de Hana mientras esto ocurría.

En ese momento el rubio se quito a Hana de encima, se dirigió detrás de ella, y tomo sus manos como si se tratara de un arresto, el rubio puso a Hana en cuatro y le susurro al oído.

- ¿Así que te gusta ser dominada… verdad? Espero no defraudarte entonces – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Aun, tomando las manos de la Inuzuka, el rubio comenzó a lamer a Hana cerca de su entrada trasera, de pronto el rubio hizo que Hana se pusiera sobre el para poder hacer un "69", Hana comenzaba a disfrutar el miembro del rubio mientras el rubio con sus dedos, jugaba con la entrada trasera de Hana.

El rubio se levanto y comenzó a penetrar a Hana por detrás mientras estaba en cuatro, la Inuzuka grito un poco al sentir como entraba el miembro del rubio, el rubio de pronto tomo los pechos de Hana para poder penetrarla con mas velocidad, a Hana le encantaba la sensación que el miembro del rubio provocaba en ella, el rubio continuo penetrándola durante mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaba a correrse, rápidamente saco su miembro y lo introdujo en la boca de Hana donde tuvo un gran orgasmo, la chica Inuzuka también

- Si que es energético tu hombre, creo que es hora de hacerme cargo – Expreso Kurenai mientras veía el miembro del rubio que seguía erecto aun después de tan intenso orgasmo.

Kurenai se acercó con su látigo y golpeo el suelo para llamar la atención del rubio, el rubio se volteo hacia ella.

- Así me gustan los hombres… Que sean obedientes – Dijo la peli-negra mientras miraba al rubio sorprendido

Sorpresivamente la mujer tomo el miembro del rubio y comenzó a moverlo de arriba – abajo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kurenai miraba al rubio el cual estaba a su merced, y sin pensarlo le dio un pequeño beso el cual se hizo mas y mas grande, hasta el punto en el que las lenguas de cada uno exploraban la boca del otro.

El beso se detuvo pues necesitaban respirar.

- Naruto… Híncate y pon tus brazos como si fueras a recibir algo – Dijo Kurenai emocionada

El rubio sin pensarlo lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver como Kurenai recargaba sus piernas en los brazos del rubio.

- No puedo aguantarlo mas Naruto… ¡Lo necesito! – Expreso la mujer excitada

El joven respondió a las suplicas de su amante y rápidamente la alzo para poder penetrarla de pie, Kurenai se sostenía del cuello del rubio y el joven sobre la cintura de la peli-negra, al ver como Kurenai sacaba la lengua decidió juntar su boca con la de la mujer.

- Oh… Kure-chan, que bien se siente – Expreso el rubio entre la excitación sin darse cuenta de que la había puesto un apodo a la peli-negra

- ¿Kure-chan? – Se pregunto la mujer provocando que mas lubricante natural saliera de su entrada, el rubio ahora podía penetrarla con más facilidad.

- Lo siento Kure-chan, ya no hay tiempo, me estoy corriendo – Expreso el rubio apresurando el movimiento

- Oh, Naruto, aun- Ah… - Grito la mujer al sentir como una gran carga de liquido caliente era depositado en su interior.

El rubio cansado bajo poco a poco a Kurenai para juntarla con las otras que estaban en la misma situación que ella, casi desmayadas.

- N- Naruto, lo dejaste adentro – Expreso la peli-negra mientras sentía como salía el liquido.

- Lo siento Kurenai-Sensei, pero es que usted es tan cómoda, que no pude evitarlo – Expreso el rubio tratando de recuperar el aliento

- Damas… siento decirles que esto aun no ha terminado – Dijo el rubio mientras juntaba sus manos para hacer una técnica

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Grito el rubio antes de que otros dos "Naruto" aparecieran

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas de su descanso al sentir como cada uno las penetraba analmente, las mujeres y Naruto pasaron un rato tan placentero que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo, de pronto todos estaban dormidos irregularmente en el suelo.

Todos soñaban, pero de todos ellos, alguien destacaba…

En una casa, regando las flores se encontraba una mujer, se sentía un poco extraña pues no comprendía lo que pasaba, se trataba de Kurenai.

- Hola amor… He llegado – Se escucho una voz conocida

- Hola Naruto… ¿Cómo te fue en el tr-? – la mujer no pudo terminar debido a que un beso el rubio le planto.

- El trabajo es aburrido, no importa, a mi lo único que me importa eres tu… Kurenai – Expreso el rubio mientras acariciaba el rostro de la peli-negra

- Kurenai… Yo, te amo – Dijo el rubio antes de besar de nuevo a la peli-negra

De pronto, entre Naruto y otras dos chicas, Kurenai se levanto violentamente y al ver la situación se dio cuenta de que solo era un sueño.

- _¿Qué diablos te pasa Kurenai? ¿Acaso te estas enamorando de Naruto?_ – Se pregunto a si misma la peli-negra

- Olvídenlo, mejor volveré a dormir – Expreso Kurenai antes de acostarse de nuevo.

- Aunque… No me molestaría si el me dijera esas palabras – Agrego la peli-negra sonrojada antes de caer dormida de nuevo

Al día siguiente…

Naruto decidió levantarse y cambiarse para poder volver a su casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse del departamento de Kurenai, alguien lo comenzó a abrazar desde atrás.

- Hola Anko-chan… creí que seguirías durmiendo – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

- Seria una tonta si dejara que te fueras como si nada – Respondió la peli-purpura con una sonrisa

Unos minutos después sin despertar a Kurenai o a Hana, Anko y Naruto salieron y caminaban por las calles de Konoha abrazados, un rato después llegaron a una calle solitaria y comenzaron a besarse, el rubio no pudo evitar agarrar el trasero de Anko y la mujer no pudo evitar subir su pierna izquierda cerca de la cadera del rubio.

- Salgamos esta noche Anko-chan, solo tu y yo – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Tendré que ponerme guapa, nos vemos a las ocho en mi casa –Respondió Anko sin rechazar la invitación

Los dos se despidieron y Naruto aprendió donde vivía la peli-purpura para poder recogerla a las ocho de la noche, después de un pequeño beso, los dos se despidieron, Naruto emocionado se dirigía a comer pues después tenia ganas de visitar a "Tsuna-chan".

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, a las afueras de Konoha.

En un puesto de vigilancia unos guardias estaban alerta, cuatro para ser exactos, tenían un mal presentimiento.

De pronto apareciendo de la nada, varios papeles con forma de mariposa se dirigían al lugar, los guardias sorprendidos solo podían ver como esas mariposas de origami daban forma a una persona, una chica de cabello azul con mirada seria, con una capa negra con nubes rojas, los guardias se prepararon para luchar pero la peli-azul fue mas rápida rápidamente apareció detrás de uno, saco un Kunai y fríamente le corto el cuello, las manos de la peli-azul se llenaban de sangre pero parecía no importarle, parecía que no tenia sentimientos, los demás guardias estaban asustados pero eso no detuvo a Konan de matar a uno enterrando el Kunai en su estomago y a otro en el corazón, quedaba uno, rápidamente comenzó a correr pero fue detenido rápidamente ya que la peli-azul lanzo un Kunai en su pierna derecha, ahora ya no se podía mover, la chica mato al guardia de una manera muy violenta, clavando el Kunai en varias partes del cuerpo con mucha rabia.

- Si que te gusta entretenerte con tus presas, no te preocupes Konan, ha llegado el momento en el que tu y yo, descargaremos nuestra ira en contra de la aldea causante de todos los males de la humanidad, por el bien de la paz y el mundo, Konoha será destruida – Dijo un hombre vestido igual que Konan, de cabello naranja y pelo en forma de picos, el hombre tiene varias perforaciones.

- …Es hora, Pain – Dijo Konan tranquilamente

- Muy bien, Konan, todos saben cual es el plan y cuales son sus posiciones – Dijo Pain al momento en el que cinco personas igual vestidas igual aparecieran, entre ellos una chica

A excepción de Konan, estos hombres extraños son conocidos como los seis caminos del dolor.

*Camino Deva

*Camino Animal

* Camino Preta

* Camino Humano

* Camino Asura

* Camino Naraka

Konan y los demás asintieron y todos entraron a Konoha por distintas posiciones.

Unos momentos mas tarde en la torre de la Hokage, entrando violentamente "El camino Humano" llego a la recepción donde se encontraba una asustada Shizune.

Mientras tanto en su oficina, sorprendida por la explosión se encontraba Tsunade la cual rápidamente salió al escuchar un grito de Shizune, la mujer mayor estaba sorprendida al ver como Shizune era cargada por un hombre de cabello largo naranja, con una mano en el cuello de la peli-negra y la otra en su cabeza, el camino humano amenazaba.

- Ninguna intente nada… ¿Dónde esta el nueve colas? – Pregunto seriamente

- Tsunade-sama… corra, no le diga nada – Dijo Shizune débilmente

Tsunade estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer.

En ese momento Tsunade se impacto mas al ver como el hombre absorbía con su mano lo que parecía el "alma" de Shizune, los ojos de la peli-negra perdían expresión.

- Dije… ¡Que no intentaran nada! – Dijo molesto el camino humano antes de lanzar el cuerpo sin vida de Shizune como si se tratara de un simple objeto

Una lagrima salió de uno de los ojos de Tsunade, triste y molesta, Tsunade se lanzo contra el atacante, con su gran fuerza destruía todo a su paso, menos al hombre que se movía de un lado a otro, de pronto en un descuido, Tsunade golpeo fuertemente al "camino humano" lo golpeo tan fuerte que destruyo uno de los muros de la torre, el atacante fue lanzado.

Tsunade rápidamente llamo a Katsuyu, le pidió que difundiera la noticia a toda la aldea, había intrusos.

Tsunade con lágrimas se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Shizune y lo abrazo…

Sin embargo esto no era el fin, detrás de ella apareció de nuevo el atacante, Tsunade solo pudo sorprenderse al sentir la presencia del cruel atacante, no tuvo tiempo de moverse, solo sintió como el hombre la tomo del cuello con una mano y con la otra en su cabeza.

- ¿Sigue vivo? ¿Cómo es posible…? – Pregunto Tsunade sorprendida

- ¿Quieres un consejo? Si quieres ganar, debes matar al líder, todos se confundirán… - Dijo el camino humano antes de hacer lo mismo que hizo con Shizune

- N- Naruto – Expreso Tsunade débilmente mientras veía una imagen de Naruto sonriendo, inmediatamente su alma fue extraída y perdió la vida.

- Se mantuvieron firmes hasta el final… eso no tiene sentido, se supone que deberían traicionar a su camarada para salvar su propia vida… debo encontrarlo – Dijo el atacante confundido

Mientras tanto en el departamento del rubio, Karin se encontraba en la cama leyendo un libro, de pronto una explosión sacudió el edificio, un montón de mariposas de papel entraron al departamento del rubio, las mariposas se juntaron y dieron forma a una mujer de cabello azul, rápidamente se dirigió a Karin y la miro seriamente.

- ¿Dónde esta el nueve colas? – Pregunto seriamente Konan

- No se, ¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – Pregunto Karin asustada

- ¿No sabes nada? Lastima… al parecer es cierto lo que dicen… - Dijo Konan sin completar la frase antes de convertirse en papel nuevamente

- Shikigami no mai – Dijo la peli-azul al momento de transformarse en papel

- ¡Shuriken! – Agrego al momento de convertir los papeles en pequeños shuriken los cuales de pronto fueron lanzados hacia Karin la cual comenzó a correr pero antes de llegar a la puerta, se tropezó, ya no había escapatoria, los shuriken rápidamente cortaron su cuerpo, uno de ellos corto el cuello de la peli-roja, logrando así morir rápidamente en un gran charco de sangre.

- …La ignorancia puede matar - Dijo la peli-azul completando la frase

Mientras tanto en lo que parecía ser el centro de la aldea, en una gran casa, en la punta se encontraba "El camino Deva", miro la aldea por un momento y de pronto se lanzo, no tenia miedo del dolor, o de herirse, eso era imposible, al terminar de caer sostuvo su mano derecha en el suelo y proclamo…

- ¡Shinra Tensei! – Dijo el camino Deva

Y de pronto, una gran fuerza arraso con todo alrededor, destruyo casas, enterró vivas a personas, despertó el caos en la villa, ahora la aldea de la hoja no era mas que un gran cráter y en el centro se encontraba ese misterioso ser.

- Ha comenzado… ¿Dónde estas nueve colas? – Dijo el causante del caos

De pronto varios ninjas llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el enemigo el cual solo les miraba como a unos pequeños insectos, después de todo para este enemigo la vida no significa nada.

- Kakashi… necesitamos refuerzos – Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño preocupado

- Tranquilo Yamato, estoy seguro que llegaran en cualquier momento, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en ganar algo de tiempo necesario para que lleguen los lideres de los clanes principales – Dijo Kakashi tratando de mantener la calma

- ¿Qué es uno mas? ¿Qué es uno menos? – Dijo el enemigo fríamente

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ataquen!... solo les advierto que será la ultima vez que les dejare hacer esto… para siempre – Dijo el enemigo sin importancia

Mientras tanto en la base de inteligencia, se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio usando una especie de casco conectado a unos cables.

- Shikaku, Choza, Soy Inoichi, es terrible, ya me han informado del brutal asesinato de Tsunade-sama y Shizune, debemos mantener la calma y no entrar en confusión, Kakashi ha encontrado al principal, reúnanse con los lideres de los otros clanes y vayan con el… - Dijo el hombre antes de sentir una mano en su cabeza

- ¿Inoichi? ¿Inoichi que sucede? – Pregunto Shikaku preocupado al perder la comunicación con su compañero

- No te preocupes Shikaku, seguro la comunicación esta fallando, debemos reunirnos con Kakashi – Dijo un hombre de gran complexión preocupado

En la base de inteligencia…

- No pude encontrar nada relacionado con el nueve colas, lo siento, tu vida no tiene ningún valor – Dijo el asesino de Tsunade mientras extraía el alma de Inoichi

- Supongo que tendré que unirme a los demás caminos para buscar al Nueve colas por separado – Agrego el camino humano

De vuelta con Kakashi…

- Tengo una idea Yamato, es un poco arriesgada pero debemos conseguir información sobre sus poderes – Dijo Kakashi seriamente

- O simplemente podrían darme al Kyubi – Dijo el camino Deva seriamente

- Kakashi-sempai, sé que ese chico y tu son cercanos pero… - Dijo Yamato seriamente

- Detente Yamato, esto no será tan fácil como parece, aunque le entreguemos a Naruto, estoy seguro que él no se detendrá en su propósito de destruir la aldea – Dijo Kakashi seriamente

- Mejor aplicaremos mi plan – Dijo Kakashi antes de lanzarse hacia el enemigo

De pronto el camino Deva, simplemente movió su mano hacia el frente y gracias a su poder, atrajo el cuerpo de Kakashi hacia él, en ese momento Kakashi pensó rápidamente y activo su Kamui… sin embargo sorpresivamente el ataque se detuvo, cerca de los pies de Kakashi había sangre y detrás de él se encontraba el camino Asura penetrando con uno de sus brazos el corazón de Kakashi.

De pronto llegaron los refuerzos, Choza, Shikaku, Tsume, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, estaban sorprendidos al ver como caía al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Kakashi.

En la torre de la hokage, tembloroso, con duda, Naruto caminaba por fuera se notaba que algo había ocurrido, pero el rubio no estaba seguro si quería saberlo, horrorizado al encontrar los cuerpos de Tsunade y Shizune se acercó rápidamente, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Tsunade.

- Si solo hubiera llegado antes… - Dijo mientras ponía en el suelo cuerpo para cerrar los ojos llenos de terror

- … ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo lo que yo quiero me es arrebatado? – Dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos de Shizune

Mirando los cuerpos y ni siquiera se percato que detrás de el había aparecido alguien, era un sapo anciano.

- Oh, que desgracia… he llegado tarde – Dijo el sapo impactado al ver el cuerpo de la hokage y la aldea destruida.

El sapo miro por un momento al joven que estaba frente a él y lo recordó.

- Si, eres tú, eres el chico del cual Jiraiya siempre hablaba – Dijo el sapo seriamente

- Puedes estar llorando sus cuerpos todo el tiempo que quieras, pero eso no las revivirá, tengo información, información que servirá para derrotar al enemigo… el viene detrás de ti – Dijo el sapo seriamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Vienen por mí? Entonces… ¿Todo esto es por mi culpa? – Dijo el rubio impactado

- Quiero toda la información… es lo menos que puedo hacer, las mataron por mi culpa, así que tendré que matar al enemigo… o tal vez el me mate a mi, solo sé que no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados – Dijo el rubio seriamente

De vuelta con el camino Deva, sin miedo, el enemigo miraba a los Shinobi de Konoha.

- Kurenai… si no llego a salir vivo de esto, quiero decirte que… - Dijo Asuma siendo interrumpido

- Basta Asuma, por favor este no es el momento, además, es mejor para los dos mantener nuestra amistad – Dijo Kurenai preocupada

- Siempre me rechazas, seguro alguien mas se robo tu corazón, acepto mi derrota, solo quiero saber algo… ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Asuma dándole la espalda al enemigo

De pronto el enemigo se lanzo hacia Asuma, estuvo a punto de matarlo pero alguien llego en el momento justo y gracias a un rasengan, el ataque del camino Deva fue detenido, era obvio de quien se trataba.

- ¡Naruto! – Dijo Kurenai sorprendida y emocionada pues simbólicamente acababa de responder a la pregunta de Asuma.

- _Es el… pero es mejor que no lo sepas Asuma_ – Pensó Kurenai emocionada

- Me dijeron que tu vienes por mi, te crees muy poderoso… pobre iluso acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia al meterte con la gente que aprecio, es como si una oveja le rogara a un zorro que se la comiera y literalmente yo soy un zorro – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- … -

- Que muchacho tan impertinente, pero me da igual, puedes decir y hacer lo que quieras pero nada podrá cambiar tu destino, el cual, es morir para entregarme a ese biju – Expreso el enemigo antes de prepararse para pelear

¿Podrá Naruto derrotar a estos enemigos sin causar un caos? ¿Qué pasara con Konoha? Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo.


	19. Peleando por nada

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

- Me dijeron que tu vienes por mi, te crees muy poderoso… pobre iluso acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia al meterte con la gente que aprecio, es como si una oveja le rogara a un zorro que se la comiera y literalmente yo soy un zorro – Dijo el rubio seriamente

- … -

- Que muchacho tan impertinente, pero me da igual, puedes decir y hacer lo que quieras pero nada podrá cambiar tu destino, el cual, es morir para entregarme a ese biju – Expreso el enemigo antes de prepararse para pelear

- Muchas palabras, poca acción, es desesperante encontrarse con gente como tu, deja los discursos a un lado, porque no importa cuanto digas, aunque te sorprendas, no quiero que destruyas, esta aldea – Dijo el rubio molesto

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso después de todo lo que te hicieron decidiste perdonarlos? ¡Que débil! No fuiste capaz de soportar el odio en tu corazón – Dijo "Deva" sin expresar emociones

- Aun recuerdo lo que me hicieron, casi siempre lo recuerdo, después de todo se trata de heridas del corazón, estas no se pueden sanar fácilmente, pero aunque la mayoría de los habitantes de esta aldea me caigan mal trato de dejar el odio atrás, después de todo, aquí hay gente que me preocupa, "ellos" y en su mayoría "ellas" saben de quien hablo – Dijo el rubio mas calmado

- Eres un tipo complicado, pero eso no importa… - Expreso el enemigo antes de acercarse rápidamente hacia Naruto

- ¡Shinra Tensei! – Grito el invasor antes de causar una explosión directa en Naruto, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era mas que un clon.

- ¡Rasengan! – Grito el rubio por detrás pero el enemigo pudo moverse rápidamente por lo tanto su ataque solo impacto en el suelo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, y Naruto decidió acercarse para tener una batalla con el, de cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando puños por todos lados, Deva, lograba esquivarlos con facilidad, solo saltaba hacia atrás y se movía de izquierda a derecha.

En ese momento Naruto decidió hacer un clon que peleara contra Deva por la espalda, ahora el invasor se encontraba en un problema, ya no tenia facilidad para esquivar hacia atrás, solo le queda confiar moverse de un lado a otro, pero evidentemente llego un momento en el que los "dos" Naruto golpearon al mismo tiempo al enemigo lanzándolo hacia el centro del cráter que causo.

- Que ironía que cayeras en el cráter que tu creaste – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Molesto, Deva uso el Shinra Tensei de nuevo lanzando a Naruto violentamente, el rubio sonrió al recordar lo que el viejo sapo le había dicho, cada vez que el enemigo usa ese ataque, queda vulnerable por algunos segundos, además, si se usa a gran escala, puedo causar la desconexión con los otros caminos, Naruto aprovecho esos segundos para lanzar un ataque.

- ¡Futon: Rasen Shiruken! – Grito el rubio al plantar el ataque directamente hacia el enemigo principal, pero se sorprendió al ver como el "camino" que asesino a Kakashi, se puso frente a él, Naruto lo sabia, si destruía esas varillas metálicas, los "caminos" se convertían en muñecos sin vida.

- Bien, estuviste a punto de lanzarme ese ataque, creo que ya se de lo que se trata tu plan, no dejare que lo sigas haciendo, pues los refuerzos vienen en camino… Al parecer ya están aquí – Expreso Deva antes de que los demás caminos del dolor aparecieran.

- ¡Bansho… Tenin! – Grito antes de atraer a Naruto hacia él, el rubio intento irse pero fue atrapado rápidamente.

- ¡Shinra Tensei! – Combino el ataque, logrando que Naruto saliera afectado, un poco de sangre salía de la boca del rubio.

Naruto de pronto comenzó a cubrirse en un tono rojo, y de pronto, una cola del mismo color, apareció detrás de él.

- Así que estas sacando las colas del Kyubi ¿Eh?... Me pregunto si puedo hacer que se descontrole – Dijo Deva curiosamente

De pronto el rubio dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y creo bastantes clones, tantos como para confundir a los cinco caminos restantes, cuatro fueron detrás de los demás mientras el principal se quedo tranquilo observando, para poder detectar al real.

Saltando de un lado a otro, uno de los clones de Naruto, era perseguido por el camino humano, ya que su única función, era extraer almas, no tenia muchas habilidades para pelear, así que, que tenia que extraer el alma de Naruto o ser destruido, el clon de Naruto descanso un poco y el camino humano aprovecho esta oportunidad para poder extraer su alma, pero fallo al darse cuenta que después de tocarlo, desapareció, detrás de él aparecieron dos clones mas, uno le impacto un rasengan normal en la cabeza, y el segundo un Odama Rasengan, eventualmente, destruyeron los barrotes y un camino del dolor mas, desapareció.

Por otro lado, otro de los clones de Naruto, era perseguido ahora por el camino animal, se trataba de una chica, acompañada por un Rinoceronte gigante, destruían todo a su paso, mientras el rubio trataba de formular un plan para vencerlos, una idea se le vino a la cabeza pero era arriesgada, se lanzo directamente hacia el enemigo pero fue interceptado por el rinoceronte, logrando ser desintegrado, otro grupo mas de clones apareció, tres para ser exactos, dos se lanzaron hacia el rinoceronte, usando rasen shuriken, solo lograron causarle un poco de daño al animal, el clon restante, con gran velocidad se lanzo hacia el enemigo, el cual trataba de invocar otro animal, pero rápidamente fue tomada de uno de sus pechos, por parte del clon, y de pronto uso el jutsu uzumaki de tele-transporte, logrando enviar a la chica, a las afueras del país del fuego, rápidamente el clon se sacrifico en una explosión de rasengan para poder destruir al camino animal, uno mas había caído… ¿Acaso era tan fácil?

No tan lejos se encontraba otro clon de Naruto se encontraba peleando contra el camino Preta, claramente se notaba que los dos estaban cansados, el clon y el enemigo, una vez descubierta la habilidad, el verdadero Naruto, apareció, y comenzó una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo contra este enemigo, al parecer era muy efectivo, pues este camino comenzaba a volverse mas y mas lento, en una jugada decisiva el rubio uso el jutsu uzumaki que refleja los ataques, y eventualmente fue absorbido por este camino sin embargo, un caos apareció, debido a que absorbió un ataque que refleja ataques por lo tanto, su propio ataque fue absorbido y como la energía no se crea ni se destruye, esto creo una gran explosión la cual hizo que el camino Preta terminara derrotado con un gran agujero en el estomago.

No lejos de ahí, se encontraba indefenso el camino Naraka, buscando una oportunidad para poder recuperar a los cuerpos caídos, sin embargo Naruto llego enseguida, el camino Deva se fue enseguida para socorrer al camino que debía ser protegido pero cuando llego todo fue demasiado tarde, ya todo estaba destruido, este camino también murió a manos de un ataque masivo de clones, pero a mayor escala, realmente parecía como si Naruto no tuviera el tiempo necesario como perderlo en una situación como esta.

Deva, lo miraba con su típica expresión pero realmente no le importaba, ya que algo ocurriría, algo que le beneficiaria, cuando todos los clones desaparecieron, eventualmente, todo el dolor, fue recibido por el Naruto original, el cual quedo totalmente sin camisa y a la vez con un montón de heridas.

- Eres fuerte, a pesar de que necesitaba a los demás como apoyo, creo que no fue mala idea usarlos como carnada, supongo que ahora que estas débil, ha llegado la hora – Expreso el único enemigo mientras cargaba una especie de barra de metal, brutalmente la enterró en la mano izquierda del rubio, esto causo que un grito lleno de dolor saliera del joven.

- Veo que lo sientes… sientes el dolor, pero este no es el dolor verdadero – Agrego antes de tomar una barra mas

A pesar de que se trataban de barras de control, el rubio comenzó a expulsar mucho Chakra, el suficiente como para crear un cráter a su alrededor, el aire causado por toda esa energía, era cada vez mas y mas rápido, el viento alcanzo una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida como para romper la barra que tenia opreso al rubio, una vez que se deshizo de esa barra, el rubio apareció entre el polvo, con cuatro colas detrás de él, gracias a eso, sus heridas sanaban un poco mas rápido, rápidamente comenzó a perseguir al camino restante trato de aplastarlo usando sus colas pero el camino Deva siempre lograba esquivarlo, el camino Deva de pronto se dirigió a donde se encontraban los "aliados" los cuales estaban sorprendidos por la batalla que ocurría, tan sorprendidos que no se dieron cuenta de que Pain, tomo de la cabeza a una mujer de cabello purpura.

- El camino animal detecto la escancia de esta mujer en ti… seria una lastima que le pasara algo… ¿No crees? Deja de ser egoísta y ríndete – Expreso el enemigo tomando a Anko por la cabeza

- ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Déjala en paz! – Grito el rubio molesto

El rubio entonces ingenio un plan…

- Lo siento… Anko – Dijo el rubio dirigiéndose violentamente hacia el enemigo que sostenía a Anko, Pain uso a la mujer como escudo pero no se percató de que se trataba de un jutsu de tele-transporte, el rubio se llevo a Anko fuera del peligro, para ser mas exacto hacia el lugar donde debía estar su casa.

- Perdón por el susto… Pero no puedo hablar por ahora – Le dijo el rubio a Anko antes de volver al campo de batalla.

Pain estaba molesto, trataba de buscar al rubio para lanzarse hacia él, sin embargo su búsqueda termino cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba, se trataba de dos colas del rubio, las cuales destruyeron el estomago, del ultimo camino del dolor.

- Se que esto aun no termina… Pues aun siento el Chakra de estos hijos de puta… Alguien más los controla – Dijo el rubio molesto antes de saltar violentamente hacia el horizonte, todos miraban confundido al rubio pero a la vez estaban contentos porque había derrotado a los enemigos y a la vez estaban tristes por los amigos caídos.

Por otro lado el rubio salto y salto entre los arboles y al fin llego, a un árbol grande, el rubio destruyo con un rasengan la parte frontal del árbol y frente a él se encontraba sentado un hombre de aspecto terrible, con estacas en la espalda y era acompañado por una mujer, Naruto sabia quien era esa mujer, la conoció mientras viajaba.

- ¿K- Konan? – Pregunto el rubio sorprendido

- E- Esos ojos… - Expreso el rubio sorprendido al momento de convertir sus ojos de la misma forma que el hombre

- Que giro tan inesperado… Otra cosa que tenemos en común, fuimos entrenados por Jiraiya, somos Uzumaki… Y tenemos esos ojos, los mismos que tenia Dios. – Dijo el hombre con una voz débil

- Es una ironía que seamos tan parecidos… Y a la vez tan diferentes, no tengo idea que fue lo que causo que hicieras esto, solo sé que no tiene perdón – Dijo el rubio molesto

- El bien y el mal son conceptos relativos Naruto… Así como a los de Konoha les importo una mierda matar a mi familia cuando era niño, a mi tampoco me importa lo que pase con sus vidas, solo son números, se agregan a otros números, otras almas que ya he desterrado del mundo de los vivos, ese era su destino después de todo, tu también debes ser juzgado por mi, Dios – Expreso Pain seriamente

- Eres un enfermo… - Expreso el rubio un poco sorprendido por las palabras de su enemigo

- Así es, soy un enfermo… Y mi única cura es la justicia – Dijo Pain antes de quitarse brutalmente las barras de metal, de pronto se puso de pie débilmente pero aun así se puso en posición para pelear, al mismo tiempo Konan, también se preparaba

- ¡Nagato! – Grito Konan un poco preocupada

- Konan… Déjalo, yo me encargare de el – Dijo Nagato seriamente

El rubio, también estaba en mal estado, tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo, su ropa estaba destruida, de pronto, con pocas fuerzas se lanzo hacia Nagato, para golpearlo con su puño en el rostro, pero el peli-rojo estaba preparado para recibir el ataque… Inesperadamente Naruto comenzó a perder el equilibrio cerca de su enemigo, pero el peli-rojo también cayo.

- Es… Inútil, ya no tengo fuerzas – Expreso el rubio muy débil.

- Por primera vez… Estamos de acuerdo con algo – Dijo Nagato seriamente

- Para ser sincero… Puede que esto suene un poco infantil para ti… Pero yo también siento un rencor contra esta aldea – Dijo Naruto seriamente

- Creo… Creo que si nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias diferentes, tal vez me hubiera unido a tu organización para destruir Konoha juntos, seria algo bastante… Poético, tres discípulos de Jiraiya destruyendo la aldea de su maestro… Sin embargo, me alegro de que las cosas hayan ocurrido de manera diferente, el odio es como una nube, una nube que cubre el horizonte, y entonces no puedes ver mas allá… Mas allá de las nubes – Expreso Naruto seriamente

- Eso es porque tu no comprendes el dolor real… ¡Ah! – Expreso Nagato antes de expulsar sangre de su boca

- ¡Nagato! – Grito Konan preocupada

- Mi… Tiempo se esta acabando Naruto – Expreso Nagato cansado

- Tu… Aun no te puedes morir… Incluso Dios es juzgado… No existe la perfección Nagato, aunque desde tu punto de vista lo que hiciste estuvo bien… En realidad no estuvo para nada bien... No te voy a convencer de ser un chico bueno y de que vayas y pidas perdón a todo el mundo, No, yo lo que mas deseo es que sepas que has cometido un gran error, te convertiste en lo que se convirtieron tus enemigos – Expreso Naruto dejando impactado a Nagato el cual recordaba el momento cuando asesinaron a sus padres frente a él, y por supuesto también recordó el momento en el que tuvo que asesinar con sus propias manos a su amigo

- ¡Nagato! ¡No lo escuches! – Dijo Konan molesta

- ¡Konan!, No puede ser Konan… ¿En que momento traicionamos los ideales de Yahiko? Entiendo que he cometido varios errores… Pero el peor de todos, ha sido manipularte solo para usarte para mis fines – Dijo el peli-rojo enojado

- Lo siento Konan… De todas maneras, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir esto, lo supe desde antes de atacar a Konoha, sabia que solo se trataba de una misión suicida, era personal después de todo… Konan, quiero pedirte un favor, ¡Aléjate de Akatsuki, dentro hay un tipo peligroso, sabes a quien me refiero, tu eres la clave para derrotarlo… Naruto… Déjame pedirte un favor, no quiero que me perdones, quiero que perdones a Konan, quiero que cuando me vaya, la cuides, ella actuó así porque fue manipulada por mí… A cambio, te daré esto – Dijo Nagato antes de hacer una técnica que consume mucho Chakra

- ¡No, Nagato! – Grito Konan al ver como el cuerpo de Nagato perdía la vida

De pronto cayo al suelo, el cuerpo sin vida de Nagato, Konan quería llorar pero no podía, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, le daba confianza, por lo tanto la chica comenzó a llorar poco a poco, luego de unos minutos y unas lagrimas, se deshicieron del cadáver.

- Konan… Escúchame, aun no confió en ti, de hecho no se porque se le ocurrió a Nagato que yo te cuidara, yo voy a regresar a la aldea, tu puedes decidir, si te quedas a esperarme o te vas de vuelta con Akatsuki… Si realmente tu corazón es noble, podrás pasar esta prueba – Dijo el rubio seriamente antes de irse

Konan le miraba seria mientras pensaba…

- _Creo que puedo infiltrarme, puedo fingir ser una victima y en cuanto menos se lo espere, lo traicionare de la peor manera y lo entregare a… Madara_ – Pensó Konan seriamente

Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que quedaba, regreso al cráter que estaba en la aldea y se sorprendió al ver a toda la gente sonreír, y gritar emocionados, el rubio se sorprendió al ver que los muertos habían revivido.

- _¿Así que a esto se refería Nagato?_ – Se Pregunto el rubio interiormente

De pronto toda la multitud comenzó a alabar a Naruto el cual estaba serio, al ver esos rostros, el rubio recordó los rostros llenos de desprecio que la gente le mostraba desde que nació, molesto, comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Ya cállense! ¡Solo son unos hipócritas! ¡Todo esto ocurrió por sus tontas guerras! ¡Siéntanse afortunados de haber muerto y luego haber revivido! – Grito Naruto molesto

La gente perdió la emoción al escuchar la palabra "hipócrita" Les molestaba… Porque era cierto, la verdad duele, y la verdad es que Konoha es una aldea muy hipócrita.

El rubio trataba de sostenerse y se dio cuenta de que las chicas con las que se divirtió la noche anterior se dirigían para ayudarle pero fue inútil, ellas fueron lo único que el rubio vio antes de perder la consciencia.

Unas horas mas tarde, ya de noche, el rubio recuperaba la consciencia, se encontraba en una camilla, sin camisa, se sorprendió al sentir un dolor inexplicable, se trataba de Tsunade, la cual estaba desinfectando con Alcohol las heridas del rubio.

- ¡Listo! – Expreso Tsunade antes de percatarse de que el rubio había despertado

- ¡Tsu… Tsunade! – Grito el rubio emocionado al ver a la rubia

- Oh, así que el héroe de la aldea ya se despertó – Expreso Tsunade antes de sentarse cerca del rubio

El rubio tomo la mano derecha de Tsunade y le hablo preocupado.

- Tenía miedo, te había perdido, creí que nunca te volvería a ver – Expreso el rubio antes de pararse de la cama para poder sentarse a lado de Tsunade.

- Para ser sincera, estoy sorprendida por haber regresado, Shizune esta en otro cuarto, se desmayo por la sorpresa de haber revivido – Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

- Entonces… ¿Estamos solo tu y yo? – Murmuro el rubio cerca de la oreja izquierda de Tsunade la cual se sonrojo un poco

- Na- Naruto ¿Qué estas pensando? – Pregunto Tsunade antes de levantarse de su asiento

- ¿En serio quieres saber lo que estoy pensando? ¡Preferiría recrearlo como lo tengo en mi mente! – Expreso el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

El rubio tomo la mano de Tsunade y la llevo a la cama, sonrojada espero mientras el rubio se acostaba junto a ella, el rubio abrazo a Tsunade con el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Así que te referías a esto? – Pregunto Tsunade sorprendida

- Así es… Estoy cansado, tengo ganas de acostarme contigo y besarte – Dijo el rubio mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia.

- Emm, Naruto, no entiendo nuestra relación, ¿Cómo crees que sea nuestra relación? – Pregunto Tsunade preocupada

- Me gusta creer que somos con una pareja enamorada, pero mas abierta, no se como lo veas tu, tal vez encuentras incomoda esta situación –

- Me gusta el sexo… Pero no todo se trata de eso, también hay sentimientos y compromiso – Dijo Tsunade un poco sonrojada

- Ya veo, quieres que tú y yo seamos novios… Dime Tsunade… ¿Alguna vez has tenido hijos? – Pregunto el rubio seriamente

- No se a que viene esa pregunta pero… Shizune a pesar de ser la sobrina de mi fallecido novio, la considero como mi hija – Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

- O sea que nunca tuviste hijos propios… ¿Te gustaría tener los tuyos? – Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa

- ¿Q- Que demonios e- estas diciendo? – Pregunto Tsunade sonrojada y nerviosa

- Si quieres incluso podemos casarnos, ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa Tsunade? – Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

Tsunade se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Na- Naruto, esto es muy apresurado… Además… ¿Por qué un joven como tu se casaría con una mujer como yo? – Pregunto Tsunade nerviosa

- Tal vez… Porque te quiero – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de acercarse hacia Tsunade

- T- Tú solo me quieres para sexo – Expreso la mujer madura fingiendo molestia

- Además… Es posible que ya no sea fértil, no creo ser capaz de darte hijos Naruto – Agrego la mujer

- Yo… te quiero de verdad Tsunade – Agrego el rubio antes de juntar sus labios con los de la mujer mayor, de pronto un sonido interrumpió el romance, una paloma picoteaba la ventaba, venia desde Sunagakure, era Gaara el cual pedía urgentemente ver al rubio

- Piénsalo Tsunade, pronto me iré, pero estoy seguro que no tardara mucho tiempo hasta que nos volvamos a ver, cuando ese momento llegue, espero que decidas irte de esta aldea, quiero que vivas conmigo – Dijo el rubio antes de despedirse de Tsunade, la mujer ya no tenia idea de lo que sentía.

Al otro día Naruto se despedía de Tsunade y Shizune, estaban tristes por despedirse pero Naruto les dijo que realmente era solicitado en Sunagakure, se alejó lentamente de Konoha, primero paso a recoger a una chica peli-roja y mas adelante recogió a una peli-purpura

- Naruto ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Karin confundida al ver a Anko

- Se llama Anko, ahora les explicare la situación, ustedes dos han sido elegidas para formar parte de un evento exclusivo, ustedes dos serán parte de las personas que ayudaran a restaurar el clan Uzumaki y el país del remolino – Dijo Naruto emocionado

- Ustedes no son las únicas, por favor no se pueden negar, es solo cuestión de convivir con otras chicas, tener sexo y divertirse… Si no les gusta se pueden ir si quieren – Dijo el rubio seriamente

Las chicas decidieron aceptar esta oferta del rubio, después de todo, no tenían mucho que perder, Naruto las tomo de los brazos y se tele-transporto hacia el país del remolino, al llegar se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de cabello negro llevando fruta.

- ¡Miko-chan, déjame ayudarte! – Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba para ayudar a la peli-negra

- Gracias Naruto… Que sorpresa – Dijo Mikoto emocionada antes de caminar hacia la casa agarrada del brazo del rubio

- Veo que hay dos nuevas… ¡Si! ¡Nuestra familia cada vez es más grande! – Dijo Mikoto tiernamente

- ¡Esa es la actitud Miko-chan! Karin, Anko, vengan les presentare a las demás chicas – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Rápidamente al entrar, el rubio fue recibido por la energética Kurotsuchi la cual se sostenía del violentamente del cuello del rubio.

- Naruto, por fin te volvemos a ver – Dijo Fu con una sonrisa

- Es un gusto verlas a las dos de vuelta – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Hola Sam— Dijo el rubio sin completar la frase debido a que la chica de rubia de pechos grandes directamente lo beso

- De verdad extrañaba esto… Quédate con nosotras Naruto – dijo Samui preocupada

- Sobre eso… - Dijo Naruto preocupado antes de decirle a las chicas que se sentaran alrededor de el

- ¿Saldrás de nuevo? ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres? – Pregunto caprichosamente Kurotsuchi

- No se trata de eso, mi amigo el Kazekage realmente me necesita, no tengo idea para que – Dijo el rubio preocupado

- Pero prometo que solo será esto, tengo planeando hacer un viaje con todas, por ahora… ¿Por qué no ayudan a Karin y Anko a integrarse en el grupo? – Expreso el rubio con una sonrisa

Las chicas se molestaron un poco pero aceptaron y se pusieron a platicar con las dos chicas nuevas.

- Las quiero a todas… - Dijo el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la frente a cada una

- En serio, no lo olviden, espero no tardar… Por cierto Anko, necesito que me prestes algo – Expreso el rubio seriamente

Luego de hablar con la peli-purpura, el rubio se tele-transporto hacia el país del fuego para recoger a Konan.

- Iremos a otro lugar, te he conseguido un disfraz para que no te reconozcan – Dijo el rubio seriamente antes de entregarle un traje de Anbu que le pidió a Anko

Horas mas tarde, cruzando un gran desierto, Naruto, acompañado por Konan llego a la entrada de Sunagakure, puso la marca de su sello de tele-transportación y ya estaba listo para entrar

- Bien, veamos que necesita – Dijo el rubio seriamente antes de entrar

¿Cómo reaccionara Gaara ante la aparición de Naruto? ¿Sera niño o niña? ¡Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.

Perdón por hacer la batalla muy sencilla, trate de hacerla lo mas creativo posible, pero no importa, en realidad las batallas solo son algo secundario en este, fic, lo importante es el sexo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

**- Link94 -**


End file.
